


Mr. Holland's Opus

by ConnieBailey



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: Tom Holland joins the cast of Civil War. This fic is complete.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Scarlett Johansson/ Tom Holland, Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a romp for the sheer fun of it. After Endgame, I started writing a sweet little "RDJ realizes he likes Tom Holland as more than a protege. A friend read it and said that it would be hilarious if TH was the opposite of Peter Parker and was having it off with everyone. So here is my sex farce featuring cartoon versions of beloved actors based on roles they've played because I don't know them personally. I realize the actors were never all on the set at the same time, but for the purposes of pairing Tom with with various cast members, I bent the truth as well as Mr. Holland. I hope you enjoy. No offense intended to anyone.

1

Robert Downey Jr leaned back in the private jet’s recliner, Atlanta-bound and in an expansive mood. It was good to be with Captain America again anticipating the beginning of filming a new Marvel movie. They were still in the early stages, but the excitement was already palpable.

“So? What have you been up to recently?” he asked his companion.

“I did readings with the actors up for Spider-Man,” Chris Evans answered. “I had a ball.”

“You’re kidding. Aren’t readings supposed to be horrifying and boring at the same time?”

“They can be. It’s kind of like working with a green screen. You’re in some room like an office pretending it’s a skyscraper or some such. And you’ve got some actor desperately acting like he or she isn’t desperate for the part.” Chris stopped to sip his beer. “But I had fun this time.”

“Anyone stand out?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Chris crunched his way through another handful of miniature pretzels.

“You know, you don’t have to eat those. The plane is stocked with good, healthy nibbles.”

“I love these things. Don’t judge me.”

“Moi?” Robert pretended to be affronted.

“Yeah, you. Let me enjoy my plebeian snack.”

“Is that a dig?”

“You’re not going to kick me off your plane, are you?”

“Of course not. Knock yourself out.”

“You okay? You look a little stressed.”

“Does it show?” Robert mimed extreme shock. “I don’t want to sue my plastic surgeon… again,” he joked.

Chris laughed but quickly sobered. “Only someone who knows you well would notice.”

Robert shrugged. “I think my life is pretty good.”

“No doubt. You’ve got more money than God, you’re famous and beloved, and you’re in your prime. So, why don’t you look happy?”

“No idea.”

“You want me to tell you what you need?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Someone to love who loves you back.”

“Is that your considered opinion?”

“It’s the opinion of a happily married man.”

Robert snorted.

“I’m not saying you need to get married. I’m saying you need someone to share stuff with and sleep beside at night.” Chris tilted his head as he studied Robert’s face. “When I said you looked stressed, I meant you look like you aren’t getting any.”

“So… you were saying? About the auditions?”

Chris took the change of subject in stride. “It was a reading. Auditions are finished. Screen tests are next.” He smiled at the exasperated look on his traveling companion’s face. “I’m just messing with you. I read the scene with five kids. They each brought something to the table, but one of them set the table and cooked a five-course dinner.”

“So… you liked him?” Robert said drolly.

Chris chuckled. “Yeah.”

“What impressed you?”

“Well, everything, but there was one thing that put him over the top. See, the reading called for Spider-Man to fly into the scene and land in front of Captain America, steal his shield, and say his line. Then I say my line and so on.”

“I know the scene. And I’ve done readings before.”

Chris made a scoffing sound. “You haven’t done a reading since Iron Man broke all those records. No scut work for Mr. Downey, thank you very much.”

“Go on with your story. It’s fascinating and you tell it well.” Robert sipped his vodka and cranberry juice. As always, when he had a cocktail, he gave thanks he no longer felt like he had to drink the rest of the bottle.

“Well, of course, the kids weren’t really swinging in on webs. They walked in on cue and so on.” Chris took another drink of his beer. “So, I’m waiting for the last kid to walk in and hit his mark. I’m a little bored by this time and thinking about dinner when Amy calls out the cue and— Boom! Tom lands next me and grabs the prop out of my hands. That’s his name. Tom. Anyway, this kid did a flip and hit the freakin’ mark.” Chris laughed. “I just stared at him with my mouth open for a while and then I looked over at Amy like, did you fucking see that? And then Tom says, all polite, do you need your line, Mr. Evans?”

Robert laughed. “That’s hilarious, but back it up. He did a flip?”

“Apparently, he’s an acrobat.”

“That’s… apt.”

“I ever tell you I love the way you talk? It’s like being with Tony Stark 24/7.”

“Yes, you’ve told me that, and it’s wrong. In fact, being with Tony Stark is like being with Robert Downey Junior 24/7.”

Chris shrugged broad shoulders. “Same difference.”

“So, you think I should take a look at him?”

“Yeah, I do. So does Hemsworth. He worked with this kid on another movie and he was impressed. Since the powers-that-be have given you influence over the direction the MCU takes, I think you should take a look. If Spider-Man is going to join the Avengers, he needs to be the right Spider-Man.”

“Obviously.” Robert didn’t mention that Hemsworth had texted him as well praising this Tom person with typically backhanded Aussie compliments.

“And… if the plan for Civil War is to have a lot of interaction between Tony and Peter Parker, I think you should definitely find out if you have any kind of chemistry with the actors. We’re down to three since the readings.”

“You know you’re not telling me anything I don’t already know, right?”

“Goes without saying.” Chris clinked his beer against Robert’s glass. “Not for nothin’, but I’m really looking forward to doing this again with you and Scarlett and Sebastian and everybody.”

“Me too. Looking forward to meeting some new players too. ‘Bout time Black Panther showed up.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oops. Could you forget I said that?”

“Man, they tell you everything. It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not, but the Russos know they can trust me.”

“Feige and Amy love you too. And Favreau is your angel,” Chris said without a trace of envy.

“Well, I’m very personable… and I made them a fuck-ton of cash.”

“Yeah, I get it. Iron Man made all this possible.” Chris shook his head. “Talk about your gambles that paid off big.”

“And the biggest gamble was me.” Robert’s smile was bittersweet.

“Hey, you really need to put your past behind you. You were a kid when you fucked up. All kids fuck up. That’s water under the bridge.”

“I tell myself the same thing every day, and I thank god the film made money.” Robert looked past Chris’s shoulder at the clouds in the small window. “Who knows where we’d be now?”

“Making some other movie. But we’re not. We’re making an Avengers movie.”

Robert smiled. “Hell yeah, we are.”

A few days later…

Amy looked up when her assistant called her name. He was pointing to the phone on her latest temporary desk and looking very much like a dog that desperately needed to go outside. “What is it, Monty?”

“Robert Downey Junior is calling.”

“You mean his agent.”

“No! He’s on the phone.”

Amy pushed a button on her desk. “Mr. Downey,” she said. “What can I do for you?”

“Hi there, glad you had a minute. Listen, I was talking to Chris—Chris Evans? So many Chrisses, right? Anyway, he told me how much fun he had doing his readings last week. You think you could hook me up?”

“I, uh, I—” Amy took a breath. “Are you saying you’d be willing to do a reading with our Spider-Mans? Uh, Spider-Men? Jeez, neither of those sound right.”

Robert chuckled. “Is that a yes?”

“Absolutely a yes. I actually asked for you, but I was told you were too busy.”

“I was, but I think it’s important to find out if I have chemistry with any of the actors.”

“Exactly my thoughts as well.”

“Excellent. So, you just let me know when and where to show up.”

Amy took another deep breath to calm herself. “When are you free next?” she asked in what could pass for a professional tone.

“I’m pretty flexible this week, and I’m in town.”

“Tomorrow?” she asked. Her luck was currently running so high, she might as well ask for the moon. Come to think of it; she should probably buy a lottery ticket.

“Outstanding!” Robert said.

Amy grinned at Monty. “My assistant will text you the details.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Amy looked over at Monty. “You know what to do. Go, boy, go!”

“I’m on it,” Monty said. He and Amy worked three extra hours, but they organized a staggered schedule of readings, contacted all relevant parties, and sent Robert a comprehensive text.

Twelve hours later…

Amy glanced at the time again and then at Monty again, and once again, he gave her a thumbs-up. Both young actors, Asa Butterfield and Tom Holland, were parked in another office until Monty fetched them. Her office was set up for the scene they’d be reading. All they needed now was the man himself. She felt a little silly being this nervous after her years in the business, but there was something about Mr. Downey. She’d only met him once, but she hadn’t forgotten his aura. His soul was right there just behind his eyes shining away like a full moon, charisma for days.

Amy looked up at the sound of a helicopter and signaled Monty. It wasn’t necessary; he was already out the door and halfway to the elevator.

Several minutes later, Monty escorted Robert into the room. “Amy,” he said, as he took her hand. “Good to see you again. You look great!”

“You look great too. Did Monty fill you in?”

“Thoroughly.” Robert tipped Monty a wink.

“Okay, great,” Amy said. “Your time is valuable, so, do you want to get right into it? I didn’t tell the guys who they’d be reading with, so if you want to meet them first—”

“I understand there are two left?” Robert asked, as though Monty hadn’t already told him on the way down from the roof.

“That’s right. We have Asa Butterfield, who you might have seen in Ender’s Game, and Tom Holland from The Heart of the Sea.”

“Nice pedigrees.” Robert had seen neither film, but he’d heard talk.

“Yeah, they’re both great young actors. It’s going to be a tough decision.”

“I’m sure it will. Well, then, where do you want me?”

Amy chuckled at his flirtatious tone even as she gestured to a couch.

“If you would sit there, that would be perfect. The couch represents Peter Parker’s apartment in Queens where he meets Tony Stark for the first time. You’ll find your pages and some bottled water close to hand. Ask for anything else you might need.”

“Fantastic.” Robert sat. “Bring it on.”

Amy glanced at Monty.

Monty left the room and returned with a young man wearing a T-shirt and jeans. At first glance, nothing about him stood out. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and what Robert thought of as a pleasant face. And then the kid spotted him and lit up, and he was abruptly as appealing as a whole basket of puppies. That expression will play well in front of a camera went through Robert’s head.

“Oh my god! Mr. Stark? What—? What are you doing here?” Tom said his memorized lines in Peter Parker’s Queens’ accent. Going into character was the only way he could deal with suddenly coming face to face with his hero. He crossed the room like a magician’s trick and was beside the couch before anyone else could speak. “Oh my god! I can’t even— I can’t— This is awesome!”

“Good to meet you too,” Robert said drolly. “I didn’t realize we were rolling camera.”

“Oh, sorry, my bad.” Tom dropped into his native accent. “I saw you and got so nervous that I went right into the scene.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Hold on a minute. You’re British?”

“Yeah, from London.”

“No one told me. You do a good accent. I’d have sworn you were from New York.” Robert smiled. This was going very well indeed. “So, you want to get to work now?”

“Whatever you think we should do is okay by me. You’re the genius.” Tom knew he was gushing, but he couldn’t help it. He was in the presence of Robert Downey Jr. “Sir.”

Thoroughly charmed now, Robert’s smile grew warmer. Hello, chemistry, my old, elusive friend. Now, if only the kid was as good as he seemed at first glance. “You know I’m not really Tony Stark, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m not really Peter Parker, but—” Tom slipped back into the Queens accent, his voice a few notes higher and his expression earnest. “But I’m going to, to, to act like I am. I mean, if that’s, if that’s okay with you, Mr. Stark… sir.”

Robert glanced at Amy and then back at Tom. He was impressed. He could admit it. “Nice!” He held out his hand and Tom took it. Robert was surprised to feel the warm tingle of physical attraction and let go immediately. He looked into Tom’s amused gaze and had the distinct impression the kid knew exactly what was in his head. How old was Tom anyway? Sixteen? Maybe seventeen? How could he find out without being obvious?

“So, what grade are you in?” Robert blurted out.

“I’m sorry?” Tom looked quite confused and very in character.

“Tom’s not in school anymore. He’s eighteen, almost nineteen,” Amy said quickly, misunderstanding Robert’s concern. “There won’t be any conflicts between classes and filming, and no need for an on-set tutor, either.”

“I graduated a couple of years ago,” Tom added.

“Good. That’s… all good,” Robert said, a little flustered. “You know what? I’m good, too.”

“Sorry?” Amy said.

“I’m good to go.”

Amy frowned. “With?”

“The kid,” Robert said and then turned to Tom. “So, Tom. Tommy?”

“Call me whatever you want, sir,” Tom said.

“Man! That accent is good.”

Tom replied through a beaming smile. “I started practicing as soon as, as soon as I got the, uh, call-back, sir. I just figured he’d be, I’d be, you know, socially awkward?”

Robert turned to Amy. “You believe this kid?” He shook his head. “Of course, you do. You’ve been working with him for what?”

“A couple of months now. He’s done eight auditions.”

“Really. Wow. How have I not heard anyone raving about him? That’s not a real question, by the way.”

“Okay. So, do you want to read lines now?” Amy asked tentatively.

“We just did. And he was Peter Perfect. Like I said, I’m good to go on this one.”

“Oh, well, if you’re satisfied with the… reading, we can get Asa out here,” Amy said.

“Sure,” Robert said absently, still facing Tom. “Kid, I like what you showed me today. That accent is spot on, and if someone told me you were fifteen, I’d believe them.”

Tom reverted to his natural accent again, his voice freighted with sincerity. “Then I’m just really, really glad I made a good impression. It would be a dream come true to work with you.”

“Thanks, Tom,” Amy said. “And as always—”

“You’ll let me know. I know. Thanks, Mr. Downey, and bye… for now, I hope.” Reluctantly, Tom turned and walked away.

“Hey!” Robert called after him. “Chris Evans told me you can do a flip. Is he full of shit or what?”

Tom answered by taking three long accelerating strides to launch into a flawless front walkover followed by a handspring. He landed lightly and continued toward the door, playing out the scene to the end. He wanted to look back, but he didn’t.

“I’m officially in love,” Robert said. He brushed aside the awkward moment when he and Tom had touched and the heat between them had thrown him off-balance. He could handle one bright teenager, even if he turned out to be a brat, as long as he was as perfect for the part as Tom Holland was. “That kid isn’t acting like Peter Parker. He is Peter Parker.” Robert paused. “And he just… he moves the way I think Spider-Man would move.”

Monty and Amy exchanged a glance. “I’ll go get Asa?” Monty said hesitantly.

“Yes. Go get him,” Amy said, but she didn’t like Asa’s chances as much as she had an hour ago. He’d been brilliant in Ender’s Game, but she saw the same thing in Tom that Robert did. Tom’s years of dance and tumbling classes had given him an innate physicality that added another layer to the character simply by virtue of the way he moved. He had all the right qualities, Chris Hemsworth had recommended him, and now, it looked like he had RDJ in his corner. Amy reckoned Tom Holland was going to be the next Spider-Man.

She wasn’t wrong.


	2. 2

2

Eight weeks later, on set in Atlanta…

Robert stood to the side, out of sight, and watched Tom training. A few hours after landing in Atlanta, the kid was already at work. Robert probably had stuff he should be doing too, but at the moment, he was enjoying doing nothing. 

Robert wasn’t drinking or smoking or doing any of the other things he used to associate with having a good time. He was having a good time doing the best job in the world. And right now, he was hanging out with his new co-star because it was fun. He loved Tom’s enthusiasm and energy, and it was infectious. And if taking the kid under his wing further endeared him to the Powers—as he thought of Feige, the Russos, and Marvel Studios—that was just sweet icing on the awesome cake. In the last few years, he’d gained back a lot of the self-confidence of his twenties, but he was still wary of disappointing those who counted on him. He’d had enough of that in his life.

Tom snapped off a series of crisp front handsprings and stuck the landing at the edge of the mats. He flung his arms out in triumph, beaming at his coach. Yousif the personal trainer congratulated him on the successful routine with a fist bump and a quick hug. And then they got right on to the next task.

Damn! The kid was a thing of beauty as he whole-heartedly applied himself to learning a stunt. There was plenty of sweat and bruises involved but also lots of laughs and shared moments of small victories. Robert found himself envying Yousif, not so much for his physical gifts, which were extensive, but for the easy camaraderie he had with Tom. Was that a twinge of jealousy?

Robert smiled in amusement at himself. What am I thinking? Sure, Tom was attractive, but he was nineteen. Then again, what was age but a number? Nope, don’t go there. Look but don’t touch. That policy had been working well for him with any number of things: booze, drugs, nymphets— What would you call a male nymphet? A faunlet? A faunling? Robert shook his head. What the fuck am I thinking? This was not just a bad idea. It was the worst idea.

“Mr. Downey!” Tom called out as he spotted Robert. “You’re still here?”

“Indubitably. So, are you done for now?”

“I am.” Tom mopped sweat from his face. “I’m so very done.”

“You have to be hungry,” Robert heard himself say.

“Mate, I’m starving.” Tom waved to Yousif as the coach left the training area.

“Allow me to buy you dinner.”

“I would love that. I would also love a shower.”

“Have your shower and meet me at my place.”

“Right.” Tom jogged off toward the showers.

Robert dragged his gaze up from Tom’s excellent dancer-butt. “It’s just dinner,” he murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A grip in a golf cart dropped Tom at Robert’s “compound,” where four trailers had been parked to form a square. Within this area, lawn furniture, potted plants, and an aboveground pool were set up. “Nice,” Tom said under his breath.

Robert got up from his lounge chair. “Welcome to Downeytown,” he said with a flourish.

“Thanks. This is awesome.” Tom sat in the chair Robert indicated.

Robert sat across the table from Tom. “Good to see you again.”

“Thanks.” Tom laughed. “I’m probably going to spend the whole time thanking you.”

“We’ll do what we can to keep your mouth full.” Robert glanced up as his personal chef arrived.

Tom looked at the salad set in front of him. Sushi tuna on a bed of romaine, spring greens, and spinach, garnished with feta, blistered shishito peppers, and fried chickpeas.

“Tuck in,” Robert said.

Tom didn’t need a second invitation. He demolished the salad in less time than it took the chef to describe it.

“Dressing?” Robert offered drolly, glancing at Tom’s clean salad plate.

“Sorry. Mum says I have the manners of a badger.”

“I’m just glad you enjoyed it. Ready for more?”

“Always.”

Robert smiled as he signaled his chef. “I sensed that about you the day we met. I remember thinking that there wasn’t anything you couldn’t do, if you put your mind to it. You’re not the type that backs down, no matter how high the odds are stacked.”

“I’m not really much of a gambler.” Tom’s eyes lit up as the chef set a slice of potato and sausage galette in front of him. He inhaled the aromas of roasted onion and garlic and his eyelids drifted down in an expression of sensual pleasure.

Robert cleared his throat. “This is one of Alejandro’s specialties. The potatoes and sausage are layered with goat cheese, and he drizzles it with honey before he bakes it so it crys— But you probably aren’t interested in those kinds of details.”

Tom looked up, chewing on a mouthful of galette, cheeks bulging.

“Enjoy,” Robert said, keeping his smile tucked in.

Tom finished the slice and politely declined a second helping, though he could have easily eaten it. His restraint was rewarded with gingerbread pudding covered in warm caramel sauce with a dollop of whipped cream.

“I’ve never tasted anything like this,” Tom said.

“I want to say something crass like welcome to the big leagues, but you’re not quite the rookie I thought you were, are you?”

“I’ve done a couple of things before this.”

“You won some award or other, if I’m not mistaken. Best newcomer or some such?”

Tom shrugged as he shoveled more pudding into his mouth.

“Can I get you anything? A straw maybe?”

Tom laughed and almost choked. He picked up his water glass and drained it. “Don’t be funny while I’m eating, please.”

“I’ll do my best.” Robert watched Tom remove a blob of whipped cream from his bottom lip with a swipe of his tongue and was simultaneously surprised, amused, and unsettled by the pang of desire that pulsed at his core. He willed it away and went on with the conversation. “I expect big things from you, by the way.”

“I’ll be doing my best.” Tom smiled. “I know you put in a word for me, and I won’t let you down. Honestly, there’s nothing else I’d rather be doing. This is literally a dream come true.”

“Well, I believe in you. I think we’ve got real chemistry and that’s not something you can act, no matter how good you are, you know?”

“I could listen to you talk all day long.”

“Stop. You’ll make me blush.”

“I can’t stop. I’ve been waiting for a chance to tell you how grateful I am. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I’m just glad you’re the guy I thought you were at first impression.” Robert put on his serious face. “These movies are important to me. Sure, they’re just ginormous, candy-colored, superhero movies, but I want them to be the best ginormous, candy-colored, superhero movies they can be.”

“I get that.”

“I honestly think you do. There’s just something about you that says you’ll give one hundred percent, never give up, and several other clichés referencing grit or heart or whatever you call it.” Robert smiled. “And then there’s that face.”

Tom blinked. “My face?” He chuckled. “Nothing to talk about there, mate.”

“You’re not Brad Pitt, that’s for sure, but we don’t need two Brad Pitts, now, do we?”

Tom shook his head, though he was a bit mystified by what he thought of as Robert’s “mystical side.” It didn’t matter. RDJ was talking, and he was filing away every word. If it didn’t make sense now; it might later. He’d been handed a golden opportunity, and he wasn’t going to waste it. He was going to learn everything Robert was willing to teach him. As a side benefit, concentrating like this helped him keep the other thing under control—the full-blown infatuation that made his insides quiver when he was around Robert, or even just thinking about him. He knew this man would never be anything more than a mentor to him—which was great, but…. Tom abruptly realized it was past time for him to reply.

“I think two Brad Pitts would mess up some kind of cosmic balance,” Tom said. A warm glow bloomed in his heart and spread outward when Robert chuckled at his lame attempt at humor. “And he’d be a terrible Spider-Man.”

“Yes, he would. Whereas, you are going to be a terrific Spider-Man.”

Tom gave Robert the same beaming smile he’d given his coach. “I’d better not wake up and find out this is all a dream.”

“Then we’ll just have to keep dreaming.”

For Robert, it was one of many offhand remarks. For Tom, it was a mission statement.

Day by day, as the other members of the cast interacted with the newcomer, they formed the same opinion Robert had come to intuitively. The rookie had game; he showed up on time, prepared and full of energy. His mood was never less than cheerful, and his genuine excitement was, as Robert had observed, infectious. He was just so obviously glad to be there, and he was a natural actor. One week in, and he had meshed seamlessly with cast and crew.


	3. 3

Chris Evans walked into the gym that had been constructed on site for use by the cast. He usually had the place to himself this early in the morning, but he saw someone had got there ahead of him. He wasn’t surprised to see the new kid working on one of the punching bags. Chris wanted by amused by Tom’s gee-whiz eagerness and relatively small stature compared to the rest of the male cast. He was a little amused, but he was also impressed by the kid’s focus and determination. Tom worked as hard as anyone else, sometimes harder.

“Good form,” Chris said loudly to let Tom know he had company.

Tom’s head whipped around, sweat flying from his bangs. His gaze fixed on Chris as he panted for breath.

Chris shook off a weird little quiver that made him wonder about the cold shrimp he’d had for a midnight snack. “Lookin’ good,” he said.

“Thanks.” Tom armed sweat from his forehead, and then caught the towel Chris tossed at him. “Thanks again.” As he mopped his face and chest, he watched Chris bend to open his gym bag. “You’re fit,” he said frankly.

Chris straightened up and struck a comical bodybuilding pose. “I don’t usually see anybody in here this early,” he said.

“I can go if you like.”

“No this is great. I never have anyone to spar with.”

“Uh… you want me to spar with you?”

“I watched you work the bag for a while. You might not have the reach, but you’ve got speed and strength. I think you can give me a decent workout.”

“I’d be honored.”

Chris chuckled. “You don’t have to kiss my ring. Save it for the Godfather.”

“Is it too obvious that I worship the ground RDJ walks on?”

“Yeah, but what the hell? There are worse role models.”

“Such as?”

“What?”

“I’m making a list of bad role models, and I’d appreciate some names.”

Chris laughed. “You’re funny. No wonder Downey hangs out with you.”

“I’ll never be able to keep up with him.”

“Who could?” Chris said absently as he wound tape around his fingers.

“Hey, I never got a chance to thank you for giving me a leg up.”

Chris turned wide blue eyes on Tom. “I did what?”

“RDJ told me you told him to take a look at me.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I did. You’re welcome.” Chris smiled. “You ready to go?”

Tom looked down at his gloved hands and back up at Chris. “Are we boxing or what?”

“More like grappling, punching, and kicking.”

“Like a superhero fight?” Tom said excitedly.

“Yeah, like that.”

“Awesome!”

Tom was thrilled to put some of his new training into practice with someone other than his stunt coach. Nor could he wait to start filming, but he understood that he still had a lot to learn. Though he’d been on at least two rigorous shoots, a Marvel film was like no other.

Tom and Chris circled each other for a few seconds, both light on their feet, ready to dodge in any direction. Chris threw a punch with his left that Tom avoided easily. They danced a little more and then Tom feinted to his right before spinning left to end up behind Chris. Not expecting his opponent to pirouette, Chris was slow to react. As he turned to face Tom, Tom hooked his ankle and gave him a hard shove. Chris managed to get hold of Tom, but he was already falling.

Tom ended up atop Chris, face-planted on that broad chest, with his thigh lodged tightly against Chris’s crotch. Captain America’s stiff nipple was millimeters from his mouth, barely covered by a thin layer of cotton. He could feel Chris’s cock like a smoldering coal through at least two layers of clothing. The touch of Chris’s hands on his hip and lower back was no less hot. If Chris moved his right hand just a couple of inches… and now Tom was hard.

“Awkward.” Chris smiled warmly.

Tom took it as a sign and did what he was dying to do. He reached down and put his hand on Chris’s crotch.

“Whoa!” Chris sat up with Tom now on his lap. “That’s my junk, punk!”

Tom met Chris’s gaze. “Sorry?” he said with a cheeky smile. He didn’t move his hand.

“Cut it out, okay? I’m not into it.”

Tom got quickly to his feet. “Sorry,” he repeated with a lot more sincerity.

Chris stood and picked up his towel. “What did you think you were doing?”

“I thought we were having a moment. Obviously, I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“If that felt like a come-on to you, I gotta wonder who you’ve been dating.”

“Guys who look like you.” Tom grinned.

Chris shook his head, but he was smiling too. A simple misunderstanding or an overeager pass, either way, he was going to call it no harm no foul. “You’ve got balls, kid, but next time, ask before you grab.”

“How would that go? Pardon me, Mr. Evans, sir, but I am about to have a go at your willie.”

“That would work.” Chris chuckled. “So, you’re gay? Or bi?”

“Absolutely. What about you?”

“Pretty much straight, so far. My brother is gay, so you can count me as an ally.”

Tom repeated the words he found interesting. “So far?”

Chris shrugged. “You never know, right?”

“Ever kiss another man?”

“Just family.”

“Let me know if you ever want to.”

Chris impulsively called his bluff. “Come here.”

Tom looked startled. “What?”

“If you want a kiss, you’ll have to get closer than that.”

“For real?”

“Not unless you get over here.”

Like an animal that suspects a snare, Tom crossed the short space that separated him from Chris.

“You move like a cat,” Chris observed.

“I like to think of myself as more of a wolf.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked down into Tom’s eyes. “You don’t have any notion how other people see you, do you?”

“I don’t think about it much.”

“You might want to start. I get that you’re goal-oriented, but try looking to the sides once in a while instead of straight ahead all the time.”

“Um, thanks for the advice, but are we going to kiss or not?”

“Sure, kid.”

Chris wrapped his arms around Tom and leaned in. He wasn’t surprised when Tom rose on his toes to meet him halfway. The kid was polite, but he had cojones for days. Okay then. Chris liked to think of himself as laid back, but if a challenge was being laid down, he would rise to it. Since he was now committed, Chris put the pedal to the floor and treated Tom to a full-out romantic movie kiss. It was just like rehearsing a scene and lips were lips after all, whether male or female. After a few seconds, he realized Tom was not inexperienced or bashful… at all. When he felt the tip of Tom’s tongue poke at the seam of his lips, he opened up. He felt Tom’s small startlement and tightened his embrace. He heard Tom’s surprised gasp that became a hum of pleasure. In another few seconds, he was amused to find he was getting mildly aroused.

“Okay,” Chris said as he let go of Tom. “I can see that being competitive stretches to all areas of your life.”

“That’s it? Come on,” Tom said.

“Come on?” Chris chuckled. “Nope. This is as far as I go.”

“Are you sure? It kind of felt like you might want to go a little farther.”

“I admit, I felt a tingle, but I’m a married man, junior. Even if I did want to sleep with you, I wouldn’t.”

“I’m just talking about a hand job, blow job at the most.”

“Yeesh.” Chris shook his head. “If you’re this desperate, you should hit on someone gay and unattached. I doubt you’ll get turned down.”

“Yeah?” Tom smiled impishly. “What makes you so sure?”

“You’re cute. You’re funny. And you’ve got that thing.”

“Let’s talk about my thing then.”

Chris laughed. “I admire your persistence, but seriously, I’m not taking the bait.” He paused. “Here’s the thing about you. There’s something in the way you move.”

“That’s it?”

“It’s all you need. If you’re out to score, you’ll have no problem, especially in this target-rich environment. Trust me.” Chris winked.

“I’ll remember that.”

“You’ve got talent and drive. You’ll do fine.” Chris picked up his bag. “Just be careful.”

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to—?”

“I’m sure. I need to get to Makeup. You should try Sebastian though.” Chris chuckled at Tom’s expression as he walked away. He laughed harder when he imagined Sebastian’s reaction to Mr. Holland’s full-frontal approach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, was I right, or was I right?” Chris Evans looked across at Robert in the makeup chair next to his. “About the kid.”

“How is that a question?”

“Yeah, I knew once you saw him, he was in.” Chris grinned. “Just don’t forget who first pointed him out to you.”

“I won’t. It was a Chris, but it wasn’t you. Hemsworth called me a couple of months ago. He was impressed with the kid’s work ethic. And his talent. And his charisma. And blah blah blah.”

“Whatever. I knew you’d take a shine to him.”

“That was nicely put.” Robert turned to look at Chris.

“Thanks.” Chris returned Robert’s probing gaze. “What?”

“Nothing.” For a second, Robert thought he heard a sly note in Chris’s voice, but Chris was never sly. He could be mischievous but never devious. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Robert smiled. “You’re doing it again.”

“Aw, man, really?” Chris smiled back. “It just comes natural to treat you like Tony Stark.”

“It doesn’t bother me… as long as you know I’m not really a vain, intractable egomaniac.”

“The hell you aren’t,” Chris said. He looked toward the door as it opened. “Anyway, I think Tom’s a match for you.”

Robert heard that hint of insinuation again, but he forgot about it in the process of being primped for the camera. He thought about bringing it up again when they were hanging out later, but there were other people around and one of them was Tom.


	4. 4

Scarlett Johansson wasn’t surprised that Marvel’s chief producer Kevin Feige wanted to talk to her a few days after she arrived in Atlanta for filming. Kevin was very hands-on and liked to make sure everyone was happy and productive. He got around to visiting all the principal actors early in a shoot.

“I’m great,” she assured him over chicken salad sandwiches and mimosas near one of the sound stages.

“You’re sure? You’ve mentioned in the past what a boy’s club it is.”

“For sure.” Scarlett sipped her drink. “But I actually like that aspect of my job.”

“So… you don’t feel harassed or anything like that?”

“Kev, we don’t need to have this talk again. I’m fine. The boys are laddish sometimes, but they’re all gentlemen. No complaints.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“In fact, this production is the best so far.”

“Oh?” Kevin perked up. “Any special reason.”

Scarlett glanced over at a group of her co-stars who were waiting to be called to Wardrobe. “There’s a different feel to the set. It’s as good as it ever was, but now, it’s like it’s… supercharged, if that’s a word.”

“You feel like the energy level is high?”

“Exactly.” Scarlett picked at the remains of her sandwich. “There’s always been a lot of competition and testosterone in the air, but this is different.” She glanced at across the set again. “You see that?”

Kevin looked over at Robert Downey Jr, Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner, Anthony Mackie and newcomer Tom Holland. “What am I looking at?”

“See how happy everyone is?” Scarlett smiled. “This is a hard day for them, but no one is complaining. Jeremy and Robert are actually done for the day. They’re just hanging out.”

“That’s very cool. So… any theories?”

Scarlett looked up from her plate. “What?”

“Why do you think this set is different?”

“That’s easy. It’s the puppy.”

“We have a puppy?”

Scarlett waved a hand. “The kid.”

“Tom?”

“Yeah. Everybody loves him.” She paused. “He’s just so eager, you know? Plus, he’s good, really good. Anybody who can hold their own with Downey has my respect.”

“Amen to that. I’m really glad to hear it. I was afraid throwing a kid into the mix might be disruptive.”

“Not this kid. His work ethic is tremendous, and he’s very polite. Very British. He called me Miss until I made him stop.”

Kevin looked over at the group again, seeing nothing but smiling faces. “This makes me happy,” he said.

“Tom loves attention, but he’s not annoying about it, you know? He just wants us to like him. It’s cute, really, especially the way he looks up to Downey.”

“I’m going to pretend that’s a good thing.” Kevin smiled to show he was kidding.

“Robert really took the kid under his wing. All of us have, you know, befriended him, but Robert more than anybody. It’s really sweet.”

“Jon has good things to say about him too. I guess we can—”

“Uh-oh,” Scarlett said. “Here comes Sebastian.”

Kevin watched Sebastian Stan sneak up behind Tom. Sebastian was almost there when something gave him away. Tom spun around and saw Sebastian a couple of feet away in pounce mode. He jumped toward Sebastian, planted a foot on his bent knee, pushed off, and backflipped away from him.

“The fuck?” Sebastian exclaimed. “Did I just get parkoured?”

Chris and Anthony were laughing too hard to answer. Jeremy looked to Robert and waited for a remark.

“Yes,” Robert told Sebastian. “That’s exactly what just happened. He climbed you like a brick shithouse.”

Jeremy chuckled. “How many times now have you tried to sneak up on the kid?” he asked Sebastian.

“One too few.” Sebastian grinned at Tom. “I’ll get you one of these times.”

“Doubt it,” Tom said. “Even if you did manage to surprise me, I’d just get away from you.”

Robert nodded. “He’s a slippery sucker, our Spiderling,” he corroborated.

“And you’re all too slow.” Tom grinned.

“Oh no, you didn’t,” Anthony said. He looked around at the others. “Are we gonna let this punk talk to us like that?”

Robert shrugged. “He’s kind of right though.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sebastian said.

“I surely wouldn’t presume to speak for you,” Robert said.

Sebastian looked at Chris. “Did he just insult me or what?”

Chris chuckled. “If you can’t tell you’ve been insulted, no reason to get excited about it.”

“You have a point,” Sebastian said. “It’s stupid but it’s a point.”

“Harsh,” Chris said, but he was still laughing.

“Look who’s here,” Robert spoke up as a dark-haired woman stopped at the edge of the group. “It’s Marilyn from wardrobe. Who’s your next victim?”

She gestured to Tom. “It’s time for the last fitting,” she said.

“Oh, thank God this is the last one,” Tom said as he followed her.

“Later,” Robert called after him. “Dinner. My place.”

“Why don’t I get invited to dinner in Downeytown?” Chris asked.

“You’re married,” Robert said without missing a beat.

“ _I’m_ not,” Sebastian said.

“Then you should expect an invitation, eventually.”

“You suck, Downey,” Sebastian said.

“Superbly,” Robert replied.

“Give it up,” Anthony told Sebastian. “You can’t rattle him. I’ve tried”

“We’ll see,” Sebastian said. “So, anybody want to grab a beer after we wrap?”

“I’m in,” Jeremy said. “If I can bring my girl.”

“Bring as many as you want.” Sebastian pointed at Chris. “You in?”

“Let me call home and find out.” Chris waved off the heckling that inevitably followed his statement.

“I’ve got plans,” Anthony said.

“Downey?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Robert.

“You know, we _could_ go out for beers,” Robert said. “Or we could have them delivered.”

“Righteous,” Jeremy said. “Snacks too?”

“But of course.” Robert inclined his head in a regal gesture and then put his phone to his ear.

Twelve minutes later by Sebastian’s watch, two members of the catering staff arrived with a tub of ice and beer and several pizza boxes. And there was much rejoicing. They were still enjoying the largesse almost an hour later when Tom returned wearing his costume, sans the mask.

“Oh man!” Tom exclaimed when he saw the boxes. “Is there any pizza left?”

Chris turned to look at Tom and his jaw dropped. “And I thought my costume left nothing to the imagination,” he said.

“Is that like a… red and blue body condom?” Jeremy asked.

“You’re thinking of Latex. This is Spandex,” Robert remarked.

“You don’t like it?” Tom said. “I thought it was pretty cool. I couldn’t wait to show you. I had to talk them into letting me walk out wearing it.”

“Something about this reminds me of a Ken doll,” Anthony said.

“Seriously, though.” Sebastian grabbed at Tom’s crotch. “Where did they put your cock? I assume you have one.”

Tom jumped backward. “Very funny. Seriously, though, everything is kind of squished together in a dance belt.”

“No one’s junk suffers like a superhero’s junk,” Jeremy said mournfully.

“Preach,” Robert said. He stood up and crossed the short distance to where Tom stood. “So, is it horribly hot and uncomfortable?” He ran his hand across Tom’s shoulder and down his arm. It was an incredibly sensuous feeling, but surely, he could enjoy it on a purely aesthetic level.

“Mostly,” Tom said.

“It feels amazing.” Robert lifted Tom’s hand and ran his fingers along Tom’s forearm, testing himself. “You should feel this,” he said to Chris. “It’s some new kind of micro-microfiber.”

Chris reached out and passed his hand down Tom’s hip and the back of his thigh to his calf. “Somebody didn’t skip leg day,” he said.

“I don’t skip any days,” Tom said. “So, you like the suit or not?”

“I like it,” Scarlett said, as she moved into the middle of the group. “It looks great, Tommy.” She ran her hand down his chest to his abs. “Wow, it feels like a baby’s butt.”

“That ass though,” Jeremy said drolly.

“Hold on,” Scarlett said. She walked around Tom to stand with Anthony and Jeremy. “Well, hello, Mr. Bubble.”

“What?” Tom looked over his shoulder.

“Ignore the rabble,” Robert said. “You really do look amazing.”

“Looks like your ass has competition,” Jeremy told Chris.

“Hell, _my_ ass has competition,” Scarlett said.

“Come on, you guys,” Tom said. “I feel like I’m being objectified a little here.”

“Join the club,” Chris said. “Just think of this as an initiation and be glad your ass passed.”

“If I was gay, I’d hit that,” Jeremy said.

“Ditto,” Scarlett said. “Not the gay part but the hitting part.”

“Could you all stop touching me now?” Tom asked. “It’s not funny,” he said when his co-stars cracked up, but he was laughing with them. “I’m Spider-Man dammit.”

Robert was the only one who didn’t join in the teasing. He wanted to pretend he was offended by unprofessional behavior, but he’d started it. What really made him uncomfortable was watching all those people petting Tom. And that’s when it hit home.

That little twinge he kept feeling and dismissing was exactly what he was afraid it was. He’d already acknowledged his physical attraction to Tom and his ability to resist it, but now he realized just how deep the attraction was and that it was more than physical.

Well, this was certainly a fine state of affairs, and one he didn’t particularly want to deal with at fifty years of age. He should be settling into a home life the way he’d finally settled into his chosen career. Getting involved in an intense affair was most definitely not what he needed, especially during a shoot, and more especially with a male co-star half his age.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and he turned his head toward it. He watched Jeremy show Tom a Hawkeye move—some kind of spinning double kick—and then he watched Tom duplicate it. Shit like that happened all the time on this set; the nature of the roles called for actors who could not only convey shades of emotions, but who could also kick an ass or two. By necessity, they were very physical people; it was part of their job.

Tom drew Robert’s gaze again. The kid was very watchable, thanks to years of classical ballet training, but it was his vibrant personality that made Robert want more of his company. And not for nothing, it was very flattering to have someone look up to you the way Tom looked up to him. He wouldn’t call it anything so dramatic as hero worship, though a few others had. The last thing he wanted to do was break that trust.

So, there it was. What he wanted, he could not have. Robert sighed. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t look forward to it.


	5. 5

An hour later…

After Tom removed his new costume, he got dressed and called Sebastian.

“Hey, kid,” Sebastian said. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“Heading out the gate.”

“Wait for me. I’ll be right there.” Tom broke into a trot.

“Why?”

“To prove something to you.” Tom hung up and ran to the gate.

Sebastian smiled as he stepped away from the shade of the guard shack.

“Thanks for waiting.”

“No problem. What’s up?”

“You were wondering if I have a dick.”

Sebastian laughed when he remembered teasing Tom about his costume. “I was kidding.”

“Okay, that didn’t work.” Tom smiled. “I’m just going to ask then. Are you at all interested in seeing my willie?”

Sebastian laughed again. “I’m not laughing at you,” he said. “I just don’t think I’ve ever been approached quite so… directly.” He sobered. “If that’s what’s happening, I mean.”

“I think you’re hot, and I want to, you know, take it to the next level.”

“Like a hook-up?”

“Sure. Or whatever. You’re sexy and I want to sex you. I can’t be any plainer, mate.”

“That’s certainly true.” Sebastian looked Tom up and down. “You’re old enough to drink, right?”

“Yes,” Tom said wearily. “I’m old enough to drink. I’m also old enough to consent, if you take my meaning.”

“Let’s have a beer and talk about it.”

“Will it lead to anything more… tangible?”

“I won’t rule it out, but I like to think I’m a little beyond one-night stands.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Yeah, I can tell. So, how about that drink?”

Tom grinned “I’ll take a chance, but only because you are so fine.”

In slightly more than half an hour, they were seated in one of the bars in Sebastian’s hotel.

“Why aren’t you staying on set?” Tom asked.

“My trailer is being fitted with a mini-gym. I’m just staying here until it’s finished.”

“Whoa! I want one.”

Sebastian laughed. “You should ask for one. Everyone at Marvel loves you already according to what I hear.”

“Seriously?”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re going to make them a pile of money.”

“You think so?”

“Are you kidding? You’re exactly the type of non-threatening cute guy that teens love, and you’re a superhero. I bet your merch outsells everyone else’s.” Sebastian took a drink of his imported beer.

“That’s cool. I guess.” Tom rolled his bottle between his hands. He didn’t really want the beer. He was after a different high. “So, am I wasting my time or are you gay?”

“I’m sitting here, aren’t I?”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

Sebastian gave Tom a lazy smile. “Don’t be so eager.”

“Why not?”

“It makes you look needy.”

“Mate, I am needy.”

Sebastian looked at Tom suspiciously. “Are you and Downey pulling a prank on me?”

“No!” Tom lowered his voice. “Chris thought I might have better luck with you than I had with him.”

Sebastian laughed heartily. “You came on to Evans the way you came on to me?” He laughed harder. “I would have paid good money to see that.” He stopped laughing and took another look at Tom. “You get more interesting by the minute.”

“Good.”

“So, Chris steered you toward me?” Sebastian leaned on the table.

Tom took his time answering, mostly because he was ogling Sebastian’s forearms and imagining how they’d feel wrapped around him. “Um, yeah. He said I’d have more luck with you.”

“I would love to hear that story.”

“I don’t think I could tell it in public.”

“Did you just… wink at me?”

“Too crass?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not usually this slow, but you keep surprising me.”

“By flirting with you? Why? You’re hot.”

“You just look so… young.”

“So I’ve heard.” Tom sighed.

“Now you’ve done it. I can resist anything but puppy dog eyes.” Sebastian stood up. “Want to come up to my room and have a drink?”

“Yes, I do. Very much.” Tom got to his feet.

As the elevator doors closed, Tom turned to Sebastian with a clear message in his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head. “Have a little patience, boy.”

Tom fidgeted until the doors opened again and Sebastian led the way to his suite.

“Whoa, this is nice.” Tom took in the view and then went to the bed. He sat and bounced a couple of times. “Really nice.”

“How about that drink?”

“I don’t need one.”

Sebastian glanced at Tom. “Well I do.”

“Okay, I’ll have what you’re having.”

Sebastian poured two fingers each of bourbon into two water glasses. He handed one to Tom. 

Tom drank the whisky in one gulp and then patted the mattress in an invitation for Sebastian to join him.

Sebastian took a sip of his drink. “Give me two seconds.”

“I’ll give you everything if you’ll come over here.”

“Are you really this bold?” Sebastian brought the bottle over and poured more bourbon in Tom’s glass. “Or is this how you think a player acts?”

Tom looked up at him. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Do you come on to everyone and just hope for the best?”

Tom shook his head. “I have standards. Give me some credit.”

“Okay. It’s just a little overwhelming”

“Sorry. I just want to have sex with you.”

“Yeah, I got the idea.”

Tom set the drink on the night table. “So, are we going to get busy?”

“Look, you’re cute and all, but—”

“But what?”

Sebastian came to stand in front of Tom to see how far he’d take this. “But this isn’t a movie.”

Tom immediately went to work unfastening Sebastian’s jeans.

Sebastian took hold of Tom’s wrists. “You’re actually serious,” he said.

Tom looked up. “It’s gone a bit far for a joke, hasn’t it?”

“Wow.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I knew you were hyperverbal and hyperactive, but you’re hypersexual too?”

“Is that a problem?”

Sebastian smiled. “What if I can’t keep up with you? Will my ego be able to handle it?”

“There’s only one way to find out, mate.”

Sebastian’s smile broadened. “Tell me the truth. Do you want to have sex with me, or do you just want sex?”

Tom worried his bottom lip with his teeth before he answered. “I want sex. You make me want it even more.”

“Thanks for being honest.” Sebastian leaned toward Tom. “That’s so sexy.”

Tom’s breath was warm against Sebastian’s lips, but his mouth was warmer.

The spark Sebastian had been waiting for was struck. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tom and made a pleased sound when Tom returned the embrace just as fiercely. He savored the feel of leashed power and the racing beat of the heart pressed close to his. This was his happy place, caught up in the rush of lust that rose rampant and swept him along in a flood of sensations. For him, it was a pure thing that blended spirit and body, dispensing with the distraction of rational thought. From the moment Tom kissed him, Sebastian was sure he’d found someone who could go to that peak with him.

Having been given what he wanted, Tom wasted no time enjoying it in full. He leaned in, taking control of the kiss while subtly forcing Sebastian back by small degrees. With a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, he pressed him down against the hotel’s generous allowance of pillows. He broke the kiss and drew back far enough to see all of Sebastian’s face. He looked into those soft blue eyes melting in the growing heat.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Tom said breathlessly.

“No talking.” Sebastian framed Tom’s face in his hands and pulled him down into a kiss that left Tom a little dizzy.

Putting a finger to his lips, Tom rose to his knees, straddling Sebastian’s hips. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it toward a chair before he leaned in for another deep kiss. He thoroughly explored Sebastian’s mouth while Sebastian got acquainted with most of Tom’s anatomy. When Sebastian cupped his ass cheeks through his jeans and squeezed, Tom was sure he was going to come right then.

Sebastian made a disappointed noise when Tom took his warmth away again, but he settled back when he realized why. He obligingly lifted his butt and let Tom pull his jeans and boxers off. When Tom dropped his trousers, Sebastian came off the bed with all the grace and power of a jungle cat. He wrapped a hand around Tom’s upper arm and cupped the back of Tom’s head with the other. When he bent his head to find Tom’s mouth, Tom made it easy for him.

With his fingers locked behind Sebastian’s neck, Tom pulled him down far enough to press their lips together. He pushed his fingers into Sebastian’s mane and ran his other hand over Sebastian’s chest, through the silky hair, until he bumped over a stiff nub of flesh. He pinched it and was rewarded by Sebastian’s moan of pleasure. He couldn’t wait any longer to get better acquainted with the bit of Sebastian that was burning like a brand against his upper thigh.

Tom broke the kiss and slid the length of Sebastian’s body to kneel in front of him. He was not shy about reaching for what he wanted, and he was thrilled with Sebastian’s reaction. 

It wasn’t long before a powerful orgasm swamped the signals from Sebastian’s brain. His eyelids fluttered, his knees gave way, and his spurting erection slid from Tom’s mouth.

“That was intense.” Sebastian sighed.

“Wow, I must have stepped up my game without realizing it.”

Sebastian chuckled softly. “C’mere,” he said, sweeping Tom into an embrace. He got to his feet, taking Tom with him. Without letting go, he propelled both of them to the bed where he collapsed onto his back. His breath went out in a rush when Tom dropped on top him. The kiss that followed left him breathless again in a whole different way. “Take it easy on me, killer,” he gasped when Tom pulled away. 

“Why would I do that?” Tom brushed back the hair sticking to Sebastian’s damp forehead.

“Because I told you to.” Sebastian flipped over and gazed down at Tom.

Tom gazed back with a gleam in his eyes and waited for a clue from Sebastian. He didn’t mind a little roughhousing, but he didn’t enjoy pain and wouldn’t tolerate any kind of physical abuse. Nor did he doubt his ability to discourage that sort of thing.

“Tell me what you want,” Sebastian said.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Sorry, not into it.”

“I had to try. Surprise me.”

“What if I wanted to fuck you?”

“You think you could get it up again that quickly?”

Sebastian shook his head. “You might be too much for me.” He trailed his fingers down Tom’s abs and over his taut belly to his crotch. “But I think I can show you a good time.”

Sebastian moved down between Tom’s legs, spreading them with his knees. He ran his hands up Tom’s thighs and smiled at Tom’s enthusiastic responses to his touch. “Try not to levitate,” he joked as he took hold of Tom’s hard-on, pinning his thigh to the bed with the other hand. He leaned over, intending to reciprocate the blow job. His lips were a breath away from Tom’s cock when it exploded. He flinched when hot fluid spattered his face but came back quickly to wrap his mouth around the head and catch the last spurt.

“Kill me now,” Tom said when he caught his breath. He groaned when his spent cock slid from the heat of Sebastian’s mouth, and then he took a deep, shuddering breath at the feel of Sebastian’s lips on his inner thigh in a tender kiss. “Mate… that is so sweet.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian moved up Tom’s body to look down into his eyes.

“Yeah. Can we do it again?”

“Not… right now.” Sebastian leaned in to give Tom a kiss.

Tom put his arms around Sebastian’s neck and his legs around Sebastian’s hips and pulled him down to lie atop him.

“Are you comfortable?” Sebastian asked, resting some of his weight on his elbows.

“I like this.”

“Nice, but I like this.” Sebastian put his arms around Tom and rolled so Tom’s lithe length was draped over him.

Tom tucked his head into the curve of Sebastian’s neck and sighed happily. “Works for me.” He yawned. “Is it cool if I take a nap?”

“Way cool. I need a rest myself.”

“Can you reach my phone? It’s in my trousers.”

“You’re not going to take pictures and post them, are you?”

“Mate, no!” Tom smiled. “It would be a video. But for real, I need to set a timer. I’m having dinner with RDJ.”

Sebastian leaned out of bed and snagged Tom’s jeans. He handed Tom his phone and watched him set a timer. “Back to business already?”

Tim shoved the phone under a pillow. “Not just yet,” he said. He snuggled up to Sebastian again. “This is awesome,” he said drowsily.

Sebastian agreed, for the most part. However, despite his views on casual sex, he was slightly taken aback by Tom’s mindset. “So, sex is just another physical activity to you?”

“That’s exactly what it is.”

“I’m not judging.” Sebastian smiled as he held Tom a little closer. “But if I was, I’d say you’ve got a lot of raw talent and you’re going to be really good at it.”

“Going to be?”

Sebastian laughed softly. “Practice makes perfect.”


	6. 6

A few hours later…

Dressed in his sharpest jacket over a silk T-shirt and tight trousers, Tom waited at the spot RDJ’s text had directed him to. A limo eased up to him and the back door opened.

“Hey,” Robert called out. “Hop in.” He gave Tom a long look as Tom settled into a seat. “Nice threads. That jacket looks good on you.”

“Thanks. I thought it was too small, but the salesman said it fits perfectly. Since he obviously knew a lot more about fashion than I do, I bought it. You wouldn’t believe what it cost. I nearly shit myself when I saw the price. Still, it’s a great jacket, so it’s worth it. Can’t have you embarrassed to be seen with me.”

Robert smiled. “Take a breath. Would you like water or something else?”

“I would love some water.”

Robert poured sparkling water into a glass and handed it to Tom. “I’d say that sharp little Marc Jacob’s seersucker number set you back around seven-fifty.”

“Six hundred.” Tom took a drink of the water. “What a bargain.” He laughed. “I was almost giddy spending that much for one jacket.”

“Get used to it because you are going to be a big star.”

Tom felt rather giddy at that moment too. “I still can’t believe how you… believe in me.”

“Believe it.” Robert smiled again. He let himself enjoy Tom’s innocent delight in his praise. There was nothing wrong with taking a friend to dinner. He shied away from words like protégé, though the media were quick to use them. He also shied away from the physical attraction that grew stronger all the time. It was hard to be alone with Tom, but it was harder to stay away. And as long as he kept his hands to himself, there was no reason to deny himself Tom’s effervescent company.

“Where are we going?” Tom asked.

“Since we’re in Atlanta, I thought you might like the quintessential Southern experience.”

“Okay.”

“Tonight, we feast at Mary Mac’s soul food restaurant.” Robert touched his water glass to Tom’s.

“Sounds awesome.”

After Tom’s first encounter with collard greens, black-eyed peas with ham hocks, and cracklin’ bread, they got back in the limo.

“It’s only eight,” Robert said. “Is there something else you’d like to do?”

There was definitely something else Tom wanted to do, but he was atypically inhibited around Robert. He had no problem coming on to almost anyone else, but Robert…. Somehow, Tom couldn’t get the words out and the idea of making a pass was out of the question. He simply had too much reverence for the man.

“Are you okay?” Robert asked. “You’re not usually this quiet.”

“Right?” Tom smiled. “Mum says I came out of her already talking.”

Robert chuckled. “I’ve got to give the driver a clue though.”

“Can we just drive around?”

“If that’s what you want.” Robert had been hoping Tom would ask to go to a club or something of that nature, something public at least. Being alone with Tom in a private, somewhat confined space was going to be a test of his resolve. Then again, he should probably get used to it, if he wanted to keep Tom as a friend, which he did. “I’m having a drink,” he said. “Want one?”

“Sure.” Tom looked out the window and then turned to smile at Robert. “I can’t believe I’m riding around Atlanta in a limo having a drink with Robert Downey Junior. It’s just too awesome and kind of surreal.”

Robert handed Tom a glass of vodka and ginger ale and then raised his drink in a toast. “To all good things,” he said before he drank.

Tom finished his drink quickly and asked for another. Before long, the vodka and Robert’s company had his head swimming. “It’s really just another big city, isn’t it?” he said as they drove down yet another street called Peachtree.

“Pretty much, but you’re seeing it through a car window. If you were walking around, it would probably feel different.”

“Maybe we can do that sometime.”

“Sure, but I think it would be more fun to go somewhere like Savannah.”

“I would love that.”

Robert looked away from Tom’s shining eyes and even shinier smile. He reminded himself that his friend was very young, and that as a mentor, he was in a position of authority however nebulous it might be. No matter how attractive he found Tom, he couldn’t tell him, couldn’t even hint, except in general terms. It was okay to mention Tom had an appealing smile, but he wasn’t allowed to kiss those lips. He could compliment the new muscle definition, but he couldn’t run his hands lovingly along those sleek contours. He could control himself, but it would be nice if he didn’t have to feel this ache of longing when he looked at the kid. Yeah, it sure would be nice to not be a dirty old man.

“You should try to get to Savannah if you have time,” Robert said. “Charleston is nice too. Lots of beautiful old houses with gardens.” He paused. “But that probably doesn’t interest you at all.”

“I don’t know. It could be fun.” The words if I was with you went unspoken but it was a near thing. Tom set aside his third drink unfinished.

Robert felt the change in mood and said the words he should say rather than the ones he wanted to say. “We should probably get back. Early call tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and I’ll be wearing the suit all day.” Tom sighed.

Robert patted Tom’s shoulder. That was allowable. He spoke over the sound of his pounding pulse. “I’m so glad ‘breathing through Spandex’ isn’t in my job description.”

“Fuck you, wanker,” Tom said as though he was being teased by one of his mates back home.

Robert took it as the highest of compliments and replied in kind. “You wish, skank.”

They both laughed a lot harder than the lame exchange deserved but some of the tension between them dissolved in tears of laughter.

“You couldn’t handle me,” Tom said when he could speak again. Now that sex was an acceptable subject of humor, he was going to take advantage. After all, in his experience, sometimes joking turned into fooling around. You’re hopeless, Holland, he told himself. As if RDJ would ever toss you a shag.

“No doubt, rookie.” Robert’s matter-of-fact tone put an end to innuendo, as he changed the subject. “Hey! I meant to mention this when I picked you, but it slipped my mind. Why didn’t you tell me you have a charity? I had to hear about the Brothers Trust from Favreau?”

“I don’t like to be pushy.”

Robert laughed. “No, of course not. Not you. But listen to me; when you have a cause is the right time to be pushy. Because you’re doing the pushing for someone who can’t.”

“That’s brilliant. Thanks. I feel better about money-grubbing now.”

“Then you should feel great because I made a, ahem, sizeable donation earlier today.”

“You didn’t! But of course you did because you’re perfect.” Tom lunged at Robert with a hug that couldn’t be avoided.

Robert gave himself a count of three one-hundreds before he pulled away. Either Tom’s body temperature was higher than normal, or he was as horny as Evans had accused him of being. Whatever the reason, his body missed Tom’s warmth and wanted it back. It was a bit of a struggle not to initiate another hug. It would be nothing to Tom; he hugged people all day long. It was his default greeting, in fact.

But Robert didn’t hug Tom back, and he kept the conversation pretty much professional until the car stopped. He tipped the driver, waved to the security guard, and walked onto the location with Tom. He’d been so good and felt so confident of his will power that he put his arm around Tom’s shoulders as they walked. He was startled when Tom’s arm went around his waist, but he acted like it was no big deal, as if it wasn’t making his insides shaky.

Happy as a clam at high tide, Tom rattled on about how the next day’s stunt reminded him of a prank his twins had pulled on him.

“Hold up, Robert said. “Your twins?”

“Yes, I have twin brothers.”

They reached Tom’s trailer and stopped. Robert gave Tom a dubious look. “That would make you triplets.” His mind reeled a little at the thought of three Tom Hollands.

“What?”

“You said—”

“I said I have twin brothers. My younger brothers Harry and Sam are twins.”

Robert chuckled. “That makes more sense. Why haven’t you mentioned them?”

“Oh, you know, I don’t want to bug you. You’ve been so good to me.”

“Hey!” Robert gave Tom a stern look. “If I’ve been good to you, it’s because you deserve it, okay?”

“If you say so, but I—”

“Are you contradicting me?”

“No! I would never! I just—”

“Nope. No ifs, ands, or buts. I have spoken. Now, you, off to bed.”

“Yes, sir.” Tom hesitated and then spoke. “Thanks for dinner and for the conversation. I know you have better things to do than babysit.”

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Robert shook his head, but he was smiling. “What am I going to do with you?

“Um, I have a few suggestions….” Tom winked broadly.

“Ugh, that was lame, even for a dork like you. Sleep well.” Robert strolled away thinking he’d struck a good balance that evening. He idly entertained a few thoughts about what it would be like if Tom were just a few years older. It occurred to him that time went by quickly, and soon Tom would be older. All Robert need do was continue to be Tom’s friend and wait for the right moment.

Tom watched Robert walk away with a powerful yearning in his heart. His dick felt the same way about it, and he knew he’d end up jacking off again tonight. He looked at his phone and thought briefly of texting Sebastian. As though he’d conjured him, Sebastian appeared from the shadows at the end of his motor home.

“Hey.” Tom smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Sebastian purred.

“I was just thinking about you.”

“I was just thinking about a sixty-nine, and you came to mind, so I thought I’d drop by and see if you wanted to do the math.”

“Mate.” Tom grinned. “Your timing couldn’t be better.” He opened the trailer door. “Come inside.”

“If I come outside, I’ll probably get arrested,” Sebastian joked as he stepped in.

And then Tom was all over him, and he didn’t say anything else for a long time. He had better uses for his mouth.


	7. 7

2 days later…

After a long day of green-screen work, the stunt coordinator called for the dinner break and then walked over to where Tom was being lowered to the ground. As the shackles were unclipped from various points on the “flying” suit, the coordinator praised the actor and crew for a good day’s work.

“It was a blast,” Tom assured him. He started to thank the crew, but he was pre-empted by a shout from behind him. He turned to see who was calling him and was swept up in Chris Hemsworth’s mighty arms.

“Hiya, Munchkin,” Hemsworth said like a gleeful maniac.

“Hiya, Godzilla,” Tom answered, grinning like an idiot. “What are you doing here?”

“Obviously, I missed you.” Hemsworth chuckled.

“Hey!” Tom exclaimed. “What are you…?” His words ended in a breathless laugh.

“You don’t feel like a munchkin anymore,” Hemsworth said as he squeezed various parts of Tom’s anatomy. “This is man-style muscle.”

“Come on. Cut it out! that tickles!” Tom spotted the man standing a couple of steps behind Hemsworth and his grin froze as he was hit by a freight train named desire. He ran his eyes over six feet plus of a greyhound-lean frame and a face of ascetic beauty enhanced by a head of unruly curls and tortoise shell glasses. He knew who the man was, but he’d never seen him in person, and it made a difference. “Please stop,” he said to Hemsworth.

“Okay, okay.” Hemsworth gave Tom a last hug and let him slide to the ground. “I am impressed though. You’ve been working hard.”

“I told you I’d make you proud.”

“Your work is done then.” Hemsworth gestured to his companion. “Look who I found at the airport. Tom, meet Tom.” He laughed.

Tom Hiddleston held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you. Hemsworth hasn’t stopped talking about you since we got in the car.”

“Really? That’s awesome,” Tom Holland replied. “You know what else is awesome? Meeting Loki. I wish you were in this movie.”

“So do I,” Hemsworth said. “But I wish I was in it even more. When I found out I wasn’t, I thought Marvel were firing me.”

“Yes, you mentioned that a few times, as well,” Hiddleston said.

Hemsworth grinned. “But instead, I’m getting another Thor movie!”

“No way!” Tom exclaimed. “That’s— That’s beyond awesome. That’s amazingly awesome!”

“And you’ll have your own Spider-Man movie.” Hemsworth couldn’t have looked happier for his former co-star. “It’s almost as if we’re being rewarded for that awful shoot.”

“Here we go,” Hiddleston said under his breath.

“What was that?” Robert stopped beside Hiddleston. “Hi, by the way.” He shook his hand warmly, using both hands. “So, what were you saying?”

“Hemsworth was about to begin the ghastly story of filming that fish movie… again.”

“Whales aren’t fish,” Tom said promptly.

“Oh my god,” Hiddleston said. “You sound just like him.”

“Thank you,” Tom said.

“It wasn’t really a compliment.”

“A compliment is in the ear of the be-hearer,” Tom replied.

“Cute.” Hiddleston smiled slyly. “I wish I could say I was looking forward to seeing your movie.”

“Same here.” Tom paused. “Oh. Wait. You don’t have your own movie.”

Robert chuckled at Hiddleston’s bemused expression. “Watch yourself,” he said. “Kittens have claws.”

“Oh, come on,” Tom said. “You did not just call me a kitten.”

“No?” Robert looked around. “Then who was it?”

“Don’t make me kick your ass,” Tom retorted.

Robert touched a finger to his chest. “Moi?” He smiled. “You really think you’re up to it?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Hemsworth smiled cheerfully at Robert. “I am.”

“So that’s how it is?” Robert arched an eyebrow at Hemsworth.

“That’s how it is.” Hemsworth shrugged. He was still smiling. “The munchkin is a pain in the arse, but no one lays a finger on him while I’m around.”

Hiddleston was watching Hemsworth like he’d never seen him before. Tom was somewhat discreetly eyeing Hiddles the same way Oliver Twist would look at a plate of sausages.

“Now that we’ve settled that—” Hemsworth slapped a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “I need a few minutes with you.” He glanced at Hiddleston. “You can hang with Tom, yeah?”

Robert pursed his lips. “Tom Hiddleston and Tom Holland. We can call you TH squared.”

“Please don’t,” Hiddleston said.

“If Tom Hardy was here, we could be TH cubed,” Tom said.

“No, we couldn’t,” Hiddleston said.

Tom laughed. “Come on, Mr. Loki. Let’s find something to eat.”

Gracious as always, Hiddleston followed the brash boy though his preference would be a quiet corner and his e-reader. He was somewhat intrigued by anyone who could win Hemsworth’s heart so completely, but he fully expected a meal over-salted with sweaty adolescent slang.

Tom looked over his shoulder. “Are you a vegetarian or anything like that?”

Hiddleston caught up and walked next to Tom. “I prefer to eat as healthily as possible, but I’m not a food snob.”

“I love it!” Tom exclaimed. “I’m going to start saying that.”

Hiddleston glanced down at Tom, but he didn’t see any signs that the kid was mocking him. “Feel free to use it,” he said.

“Man, you are so cool!” Tom said.

“Really? I had no idea.”

Tom chuckled. “Hey, do you mind having some leftovers with me? They’re really good. RDJ’s chef gave them to me.”

“I’m in your hands.”

“Awesome!” Tom led the way to his trailer and invited Hiddles to sit at the counter, while he got busy putting food on plates and heating it in the microwave. “It’s not posh,” he said. “But it’s really tasty.”

Hiddles looked at the plate Tom set in front of him. He saw Chinese spareribs, mushroom risotto, and a miniature quiche. “Very international,” he said.

Tom laughed. “What do you fancy to drink? I have beer and water and Gatorade in the fridge. I could make some tea.”

“Water would be lovely.”

Tom poured sparkling water over ice and set it next to Hiddles’ plate. “Don’t wait for me,” he said, as he fetched the salt and pepper.

“This is quite good,” Hiddles said as Tom sat down. “I love a good risotto.”

“RDJ’s chef is amazing.”

“How nice to have a personal chef.”

“Someday,” Tom said. “I’ll have one.”

Hiddles smiled. “So, you’re ambitious.”

“Well, yeah.” Tom drank some water. “I’ve been handed an amazing opportunity. It would be stupid to waste it.”

“You don’t strike me as stupid.”

“Thanks.” Tom smiled. “I’m not really that bright. I am committed though.”

“Yes, I can see that. Perhaps that’s what Hemsworth sees in you.”

“What?”

“Hemsworth absolutely adores you. You didn’t know?”

“He’s amazing.”

“So, the feeling is obviously mutual.” Hiddles smiled.

“I wouldn’t have made it through the shoot if it wasn’t for him. Mate, it was grueling.”

“Was it really?” Hiddles reached for his glass. “He’s always bitching about it, but I thought he was being a drama queen.”

“No. It was horrible. Truly horrible.”

“What was the worst part?”

“At one point, we were on a 500 calorie a day diet because we were supposed to be starving. It was the worst. I was so hungry that I actually stole food and then sicked it right back up. I had no idea how bad the craving could be. It was genuine torture.”

“I daresay it was for a teenaged boy.”

“You have no idea, but Chris got me through it. He wouldn’t let me quit.”

“You know, I was thinking earlier I’ve never seen him behave the way he does around you.”

“What?”

“Am I not speaking loudly enough?”

“No. I mean yes. I think.” Tom paused. “I’m not sure what you meant by that.”

“I meant that I’ve never seen the man act like that. I’ll admit I don’t know him as well as some, but I’ve spent a fair amount of time in his company. He’s just not generally the big brother type, you know?”

“Um….”

Hiddleston gave Tom a small smile. “I’m not being critical. I can see you preparing to defend him, but there’s no need. I think he’s a fine person. I’ve just never seen him so… protective. I find it interesting.”

“Oh.” Tom was rarely at a loss for words, but Mr. Hiddleston had the power to leave him speechless.

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable. That would be a poor way to repay you for dinner.”

“What? No. I’m not uncomfortable at all.”

“I’ve been accused of asking uncomfortable questions.”

Tom nodded. “Me too, mate.”

“May I ask you something else? Something very personal?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like boys or girls? Or some combination thereof?”

Tom was not at all offended by the question. As far as he was concerned, it was a step in the right direction. “Honestly? Yes. I like boys and girls. I haven’t been with any combinations, whatever that means.”

Hiddleston raised his eyebrows. “Equal opportunity, are we?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

Tom smiled. “I’d like to ask you the same question.”

“Honestly? I like whom I like.”

“Do you like me?” Tom asked in clear invitation. 

Hiddleston chuckled. “There you are,” he exclaimed, as though he’d just spotted Tom in a crowd. “That’s the real you, isn’t it?”

“I’m always the real me.”

“Of course, but never more real than when you’re flirting. Because flirting means you might have sex in the near future. Am I wrong?”

Tom frowned slightly. “If I’m annoying you—”

“Not at all. Am I annoying you?”

“I wouldn’t say annoying, but I’m not sure what your point is.”

“Must I have a point, or can I just be interested in you?”

“I… don’t know,” Tom said lamely. He was used to making the first moves and Hiddles had him off-balance.

“I see I’ve done it again. I don’t mean to be… off-putting, but somehow, I always manage. Thank you so much for dinner.”

“Wait!” Tom said. “Robert will text when he and Chris are done talking. You might as well chill here. And I’m seriously not annoyed. I’m just confused.”

“I’m not. Are you sure you don’t mind if I stay?”

“I want you to stay.”

“Good.”

“So….” Tom pushed his plate away. “You’re interested in me. Does that mean I can keep flirting?”

“If you like, but there’s no need.”

“So, there’s no use trying?”

Hiddleston smiled. “I said there’s no need, not there’s no point. Subtle difference, perhaps, but still a difference.”

Tom stared at him.

“I’m saying it would be a waste of time. If you want me, I’m your man.”

“Holy shit! Are you fucking kidding me?”

Hiddleston shook his head. “I abhor practical jokes.”

“You’d sleep with me? For real?”

“If it’s on offer.”

“Right now?”

“I find spontaneity exciting, and of course, there’s the rush of not knowing if or when you’ll be interrupted.”

“You’re weird, but you’re sexy as fuck.” Tom pushed both plates into the sink and hopped onto the counter facing Hiddleston.

Hiddleston put his hands on Tom’s hips and looked up at him. “Your move again, I think.”

“Wait. That was a move— what you just did?”

Hiddleston squeezed, sinking long fingers into resilient muscle as he looked into Tom’s eyes.

“Oh— Okay,” Tom said. “Yeah. That’s definitely a move.” Slowly, he removed the glasses from Hiddleston’s face. “Your eyes are so clear,” he remarked.

“The better to see you with.” Hiddleston grasped the hem of Tom’s T-shirt and pulled it up.

“I like this game.” Tom smiled as he leaned in to take Hiddleston’s mouth in an eager kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tom could hear over the thunder of his heart, he realized Loki was talking to him. He raised his head from Hiddleston’s chest and looked into his eyes. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, as lovely as this is, I should probably—”

“Right!” Tom sat up and looked around to orient himself. When had the cushions come off the couch? “Chris is probably looking for you.” He tried to get to his feet and realized his sweatpants were around his ankles. He burst out laughing.

Hiddleston got up and offered Tom his hand. After helping Tom to his feet, he adjusted his clothing in a series of small, graceful gestures.

Tom watched him, fascinated. “You’re too good to be true,” he said softly.

“Hardly.” Hiddleston glanced down. “Mind you don’t trip yourself.”

“What?” Tom looked down and then grinned. “Oops.” He pulled his pants up. “Seriously, though, it was great.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I just want you to know… how great it is to be with someone who doesn’t, you know, make a big deal out of sex. I mean, it’s a big deal, but it’s not, you know?”

Hiddleston put his glasses on. “I understand what you’re saying, but I’m not sure you do.”

“What?”

“Please don’t force me to say something dreary like someday when you’ve found love, you’ll truly understand.”

Tom started to reply but his phone rang. He took it out and saw RDJ’s number. “Hi!” he answered brightly. “Of course. Yes. Right away.” He looked up at Hiddles. “Chris is waiting for you. Ready?”

“Yes, but you—” Hiddles arranged Tom’s collar to hide a small bruise and ran his fingers through Tom’s disheveled hair. “That’s a bit better.” He gazed at Tom’s face for a few seconds. “I’m afraid you still look rather well-done though.”

“That’s because I am.”

Hiddles smiled. “Let’s go before Hemsworth comes looking. If he’s willing to thrash Robert for threatening you, I can’t imagine what he’d do to the man who defiled you,” he said archly.

Tom laughed. “Let’s go find out,” he said as he bounced out the door of the motor home.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Hiddles laughed and pretended to chase him.


	8. 8

Tom spent the next day on a sound stage doing wire work again. It was a punishing eight hours spent with the stunt master, some techs, and the third unit camera crew. Added to the pain of the bruises was the feeling of guilt when he messed up. He was acutely aware that any mistake he made meant more work for the people around him. On this day, he did everything right and they finished a little ahead of schedule. Tired but satisfied, he was entering a dressing room when Scarlett spotted him.

“Tom!” She stopped next to him. “You busy?”

“I’m just about to—”

“Come with me. There’s someone you have to meet.”

Tom looked torn.

“I know,” Scarlett said. “You can’t wait to get out of the suit. But you have to meet this guy, and I think it’s perfect that you’re still in costume.”

“Why?”

Scarlett giggled. “Because Spideypool is a thing.”

“What?”

“Hey, you comin’?” Sebastian called impatiently from farther down the hall.

“Yeah, just waiting on Tommy. He’s _got_ to meet Ryan.”

Sebastian saw Tom hovering in the doorway and smiled. “Hey, man, let’s go!”

“All right.” Tom followed Scarlett and they caught up Sebastian down the corridor. “Hey,” Tom said, as he smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled the same smile at Tom. “Hey yourself,” he all but purred.

Scarlett looked over at Sebastian. “Why are you using your bedroom voice on Tom?”

“So who is this guy I have to meet?” Tom said quickly.

“Ryan Reynolds,” Scarlett replied.

“Cool, but why is it so important that I meet him?” Tom said.

“Are you shitting me?” Sebastian laughed. “Ryan Reynolds. _Deadpool_?”

“Oh. Right. Deadpool is awesome. Isn’t it filming right now, though?”

“Yeah, but we’re friends, Ryan and I,” Scarlett said. “And we like dropping in on each other when we’re filming.”

“Man, I love Deadpool,” Sebastian said. “He’s by far the coolest superhero.”

“When I think of Deadpool, I think of Spideypool.” Scarlett chuckled at Tom’s perplexed expression. “He doesn’t know about Spideypool,” she told Sebastian.

“Really?” Sebastian looked at Tom. “I thought you were a huge Spider-Man fan.”

“I was when I was a kid.”

Sebastian laughed. “You’re still a kid,” he teased gently.

“Don’t be jealous,” Tom retorted.

Scarlett laughed.

“I’m not old. I’m mature,” Sebastian said.

Scarlett laughed harder. “Cut it out. You’re killing me,” she said as they reached the end of the hall where a knot of people was blocking the way to the sound stage.

“Well, excuse me, but no one is allowed to kill my secret dream squeeze.” Ryan Reynolds stepped out of the crowd to put an arm protectively around Scarlett.

Tom saw Ryan and forgot all about flirting with Sebastian.

“Not really a secret.” Robert nudged Ryan. “Weren’t you two married for about five minutes?”

“Thanks, Downey, for attacking my fragile masculinity like that. Obviously, I wasn’t enough man for her.”

“Obviously,” Robert replied.

“Ry, I want to introduce you to Tom,” Scarlett said with an impish smile.

“Which is Tom? The smoldering hunk of beefcake, or the baby deer in the headlights?”

Tom abruptly realized he was staring at Ryan with his mouth hanging open. He thought fast. “I’ve never been called smoldering before, but I don’t mind.”

Ryan focused on Tom. He took in the lithe body covered in Spandex. “I’m Ryan Reynolds,” he said, holding out his hand. “And you are fine.”

Sebastian watched Tom’s reaction to Ryan and Ryan’s reaction to Tom, and he silently said goodbye to anymore uninhibited romps with Mr. Holland.

Tom took Ryan’s hand intending to say, _I’m Tom Holland. It’s a pleasure to meet you_ , but he’d inexplicably forgotten his name.

“This is nice,” Ryan said. “But I’m going to need that hand back eventually.”

Tom let go of Ryan’s hand and regained the power of speech. “I’m Spider-Man.”

Ryan blinked. “You’re _really_ Spider-Man? The costume isn’t one of Scar’s pranks?” He turned to look at Robert. _“Es verdad, carnal?”_

“You knew this. I told you.”

“Telling isn’t showing. Typically selfish.”

Robert felt a twinge of some unpleasant emotion he couldn’t quite put a name to. He deftly changed the subject. “I guess I was waiting for your Divorce Anniversary.”

Scarlett looked up at Ryan. “You didn’t forget.”

“How could I forget the happiest day of your life? I brought balloons.”

Scarlett laughed. “What a goof. Is there cake?”

“And ice cream.” Ryan turned her around. “Look, you can see the chocolate fountain from here, _mamacita_.”

“Is that for everybody?” Sebastian asked.

Ryan glanced at him. “Absolutely. Just promise me you’ll let me drizzle your naked bod later.”

Sebastian laughed. He was still laughing as he raced Scarlett to the table.

Ryan turned back to Tom. “Now… where were we?”

Robert watched his friend Ryan give his friend Tom his patented “step into my parlor” smile and that pang of uneasiness tightened his chest again. “We were about to enjoy this lovely party you sprang on us,” he said. “Tom, are you eating today?”

“What?” Tom turned to Robert, as though he’d forgotten his presence.

“Are you allowed to indulge?” Robert waved toward the catering table.

“Please say yes,” Ryan purred.

Tom’s gaze returned to Ryan. “Sure, why not?”

“Oh my god,” Chris Evans said when Ryan, Tom, and Robert joined the group at the table. “It’s fuckin’ Deadpool.”

“Try to keep your hero worship to a minimum,” Ryan replied. “Now get over here, drop, and blow me.”

Chris looked over at Sebastian. “Hey, Seb, take care of my light work, will you?”

“In your dreams, Evans.”

“Every night,” Chris answered around a mouthful of chocolate-covered strawberry.

“Can we get back to what’s important?” Ryan said. “Who’s gonna blow me?”

“Not it,” Scarlett called out. Laughter ensued along with more shouts of, “not it.”

“You’re all dead to me,” Ryan said. He looked over at Robert. “So… what or who are we doing tonight?”

“As much as I hate to break with tradition….”

“You are _not_ going to bail on me, Downey.”

“I’m afraid I have to.”

“But I came all the way from Canadia!” Ryan wailed dramatically.

“I’m sorry I can’t go degrade myself with you tonight, but I’m feeling a bit too sane.” Robert glanced at Tom. The truth was he had no interest in a night of drinking and whatnot. He found himself wanting nothing more than to hang out with Tom. The kid loved hearing stories about shooting the Iron Man movies.

Ryan saw the direction of Robert’s gaze and turned to Tom. “How old are you, Spider-Man?”

“I’ll be twenty in—”

Ryan held up a hand to stop him. “Good enough.” He looked Tom over from head to foot. “You’ll need a suit. Like a real suit.”

“I have a suit,” Tom said promptly.

“Tag. You’re it.” Ryan smiled. “Now go get some cake. You’ll need the sugar.”

“You’re joking of course,” Robert said to Ryan after Tom had gone.

“About what?”

“Look, I’m sorry I can’t join you in your annual night of wanton debauchery, but surely you aren’t planning on taking the kid.”

“Kid schmid. He’ll be twenty. You heard.”

“Hang out. We’ll party here.”

“Forgo my sashay of shame?” Ryan smiled and made Robert wait a few seconds before he answered. “For you, _papi chulo_? Sure.”

“Great, we’ll just move the festivities to my place after the pig-out winds down. I’ve got every booze known to man.”

At dusk, torches were lit around the perimeter of Downeytown, and by the magic of catering, an open bar appeared alongside a table full of snacks. About a dozen or so members of the cast and crew of Civil War gathered to celebrate Ryan and Scarlett’s divorce anniversary and blow off a little steam.

Ryan walked over to where Scarlett and Tom were dancing to some bouncy song. “May I cut in?” he asked.

“Sure.” Tom stepped aside.

“I was talking to Scar,” Ryan said.

“You’re such a hound.” Scarlett smacked Ryan’s hand. “Watch out for this guy, Tommy. He’ll steal your heart and then forget where he left it.” She moved off to dance with Anthony.

Ryan looked at Tom. “You game?”

“Yeah, but not in season.”

“You’ve obviously been hanging out with Downey too much. That’s something he’d say.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Ryan chuckled. “I like you more and more, and you’re hella cute.”

“You’re only the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”

“Whoa.” Ryan blinked. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“That was so embarrassing, but I’m serious. You’re just— Fuck, you’re _fit_.”

“Not that I mind you gushing, but boy, you sure are direct.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“No! Hell no.” Ryan smiled. “You’ll have to excuse me. I’m not used to being put off-balance by a teenager.”

“I have great balance. My trainer says so.”

Ryan looked into Tom’s eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re naïve or putting me on. Either way, I love it.” He smirked. “I love it either way is my personal motto, if you’re interested.”

“Weird, that’s my motto as well. Are we going to dance?”

“Oh, you bet we are.”

Tom laughed. “Awesome.”

At some point, Jeremy Renner started a conga line that snaked around the trailers and back into the square. Everyone was pink-cheeked and winded from laughing when the music ended.

Scarlett went to the bar and requested a glass of red. When she turned with her glass in hand, she joined a group that included Chris, Sebastian, Anthony, Robert, Ryan, and Tom. She focused on Ryan and Tom. “Am I the only one who’s noticed that Deadpool and Spider-Man are at the same party?” Scarlett asked loudly. She nudged Sebastian with her elbow.

“Maybe we’ll get some Spideypool action!” Sebastian said.

Anthony laughed. “Oh, my lord, no, please, no,” he said.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. “Spidey… pool?”

“You haven’t heard of Spideypool either?” Sebastian shook his head. “I’m among barbarians.”

Chris turned to Anthony.

“That’s white folks’ business,” was all Anthony would say.

“Come on, Mr. Pool.” Scarlett gave Ryan a shove in Tom’s direction and nearly spilled her drink. “You know you want to,” she taunted.

“Nah. I’d have to get in character,” Ryan said.

“You’re always in character,” Scarlett answered. “What do you need? A costume?”

“Man, this would be so much better with costumes,” Sebastian said.

Chris shook his head. “You’re way too excited about this. Whatever this is.”

Anthony nodded his agreement. “Do you play with the action figures, Seb?” he asked archly.

“Come on, DP,” Scarlett said. “Don’t make me chant.” She took another drink of her wine and then started chanting. “Spideypool. Spideypool. Spideypool.”

Sebastian joined the chant and then Chris joined in just for the hell of it. Anthony shook his head at them.

Ryan turned to Tom. “They sound angry,” he said drolly. “We better give them what they want.”

“I’m game, but, uh, what do they want exactly?”

“You don’t know this? Seriously? Okay, short version: Deadpool has a crush on Spider-Man, and he’s always coming on to him. It really annoys Spider-Man, but he kind of likes it.”

“You’re not kidding?”

“Nope.”

“This is a thing?”

“Yep.”

“That’s _awesome!_ ”

Ryan blinked. “Does that mean you’re in?”

“Absolutely!”

“Brace yourself.”

“Don’t worry about me, Mr. Pool. You just do your thing.”

“Outstanding.” Ryan bent his knees, wrapped his arms around Tom’s hips, and lifted him off the ground. “Gimme some sugar, Spidey-boo,” he said.

Tom didn’t hesitate. Bracing his hands on Ryan’s forearms, he bent his head and covered Ryan’s lips with his. The laughter and cheers of his co-stars barely registered in the roaring inferno that ignited at his core. Instead of the quick peck he’d intended, the kiss went on for a while. The fact that Ryan responded so ardently had a lot to do with it. Tom didn’t flinch or break the kiss when Ryan’s hand slid down to cup one of his ass cheeks. He wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist and ran his tongue along Ryan’s bottom lip. Ryan opened up, stroking Tom’s tongue with his, as he squeezed Tom’s butt.

“Well, I’m good,” Scarlett drawled in the silence that had fallen.

Ryan broke the kiss. “Aaaand that’s all that’s fit for public consumption, folks.” He set Tom on his feet. 

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” Anthony said. He looked over at Ryan and Tom. “Please don’t ever do that again. It shakes my faith in my masculinity.”

Chris laughed. “Come on. Me and Seb will make sure you get home okay, sweetie.”

“I’m headed to my trailer,” Scarlett said. “Don’t come knocking. Thanks for the hospitality, Robert.”

“My pleasure.” Robert gave her a hug. “See you on set.” He turned to Ryan and Tom as Scarlett walked away with Chris, Anthony, and Sebastian. “What about you?” he said, as lightly as he could. “Sleepover?”

“Nope. Can’t trust you not to take advantage of me,” Ryan said.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Tom laughed. “You guys are too funny, but I have to go. It’s way past curfew. Good night, Robert.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” Ryan said.

“You know where I’ll be for the next few months.” Tom smiled at Ryan before he left.

Robert watched Ryan watch Tom walk away. “You could take a video,” he said wryly.

“Nah, my phone’s dead.” Ryan answered. “That ass though.”

“Yeah. The kid’s in shape, for sure.”

Ryan cocked his head at the off note in Robert’s voice. “Is that really what you call him? _Kid_?”

“So? He’s a kid.”

“Jeez, Downey, way to infantilize him.”

“Jeez, Reynolds, way to rationalize. He’s nine _teen_.”

“He doesn’t kiss like a child.”

“Yeah, that was real cute.”

Ryan shrugged. “I can’t disappoint my fans.” He turned to face Robert. “ _Que pasa, carnal_? What’s this about, really? Why do you care about a silly party trick?”

“I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do.” Ryan put on an exaggerated expression of open-mouthed, bug-eyed shock. “Oh my god. You’ve got the hots for him. Don’t try to deny it.”

Robert replicated Ryan’s shrug. “He’s attractive.”

“No shit. He fucking shines.” Ryan’s smile faded. “You want me to back off, _mano_?”

“I’m not in the business of telling people what to do.”

“Open season then?”

“Tally-ho,” Robert said coolly. “I assume this means we’ll be seeing more of you.”

“Someone will.” Ryan smirked. “Maybe all of me, if I’m lucky.”

“You were born lucky. _Buenos noches, carnal_.”

_“Que tengas dulces sueños.”_

Ryan waited until Robert walked away before he did the same. He knew he should head home, but he didn’t want to. He’d crashed the Civil War set because he and Scarlett were still friends, and he’d wanted to see Robert too. With all of them filming, there wasn’t a lot of time to get together. The last thing he’d expected was meeting Spider-Man… and that kiss. All joking aside, he wouldn’t mind another taste of that.

“Spideypool,” he said out loud and chuckled softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck,” Robert said succinctly, as he closed his trailer door.

Just great. Like he needed competition from Ryan. As if he was competition for Ryan. Fuck! Just when he thought he’d figured out a few things, his friend Ryan showed up and it all turned inside-out and blew away like an umbrella on a windy day.

Robert poured a short shot of single malt and took a sip. It burned his throat the way watching Ryan kiss Tom had burned his heart. No, that wasn’t quite right, was it? Tom had kissed Ryan. With every appearance of great enjoyment.

“Idiot,” Robert said under his breath, not quite sure to whom he was referring but probably himself. 

Robert took another sip of the fine whisky. Okay, so he’d made a mistake. _Hold on_. No. It wasn’t a mistake. He’d done the right thing. Yes. He’d done the decent thing, and now, he was being punished for it. He’d nobly sacrificed his attraction to Tom only to see the kid picked off by a deadeye like Ryan. And Robert had no doubt that’s what had happened in front of his eyes.

Once upon a time for a period of time so brief it was a glimmer, he’d been the focus of Ryan’s interest. And vice-versa. But intense, athletic, hot-as-a welding-torch sex had been no match for the clash of egos. Robert smiled, lifted his glass, and drank again. _To good times_.

He hadn’t forgotten Ryan’s kisses; Ryan kissed as though his lover’s mouth was some exotic, delicious fruit that Ryan had never tasted before and could not get enough of. It was intoxicating to have a lover who frankly appreciated the taste and feel of every inch of you. And that, of course, was Ryan’s secret power. He genuinely loved making love to his chosen partners. What almost-twenty-year-old would be able to resist the attentions of a man who was not only handsome and sexy but also hilarious? Robert hadn’t been able to resist a twenty-two-year-old Ryan when he was thirty-four. Seriously, Tom didn’t stand a chance if Ryan decided he wanted him, and why wouldn’t he?

“I truly am an idiot.” Robert took another drink. Ryan had given him an out and he’d been too proud to take it. Ryan was a player, but he wasn’t a poacher. One word, and he’d have backed off as he’d offered. Now, thanks to his ego, Robert was most likely going to have to watch Ryan romance his crush, because he couldn’t conceive of Ryan _not_ making a play.

Robert finished off his drink, rinsed the glass, and set it on a sideboard. He looked out of the small window that framed Tom’s trailer. He asked himself again if it worth it. His head told him there was nothing but trouble down that road, but his heart, and yes, his crotch, were talking a lot louder. He felt like a fool falling for someone less than half his age, but he just couldn’t deny what he felt. It was something more than simple lust for a tight, supple young body. So, maybe, _probably_ , he was an idiot, but he’d own it, and be the best idiot he could be. If he lost the respect of his colleagues and friends, he’d find a way to earn it back or deal with it. That’s who he was. _And by the way, Ryan, don’t expect a clear runway when you try to come in for a landing._


	9. 9

Twenty hours later…

“That’s a wrap,” Co-Director Joe Russo called out. “Thank you, everyone. Great work today.” He turned to his brother.

Anthony Russo smiled. “Due to a delay in a shipment, tomorrow’s call time for everyone is half past noon. Have fun tonight but not too much fun.”

After shedding their costumes, a few members of the cast gravitated together.

“Well, guys,” Scarlett said. “Any ideas?” She glanced around.

Sebastian looked over at Robert who was talking on his phone. “Let’s ask the boss.”

“Hey, Downey!” Chris called out.

Robert broke off his conversation with Tom. “Yeah?”

“We’re trying to decide what to do tonight,” Scarlett prompted. She looked past Robert’s shoulder. “Incoming,” she said as she spotted her ex approaching.

“Hey, guys.” Ryan put an arm around Robert and one around Scarlett. “What’s going on?”

“We have the night off and we’re wondering what to do,” Scarlett said.

“That’s easy. We get in the limo parked outside and go to a karaoke bar.”

“Perfect.” Scarlet kissed Ryan’s chin. “I’m going to change. Meet you curbside in fifteen.”

Everyone scattered to change into street clothes. Ryan went with Robert to his trailer.

“Karaoke?” Robert said. “Really? Pretty cheesy, even for you.”

“Nothing spreads like hot Velveeta.”

“Remind me why I used to find you charming.” Robert pulled on a white silk T-shirt over a pair of black jeans. He pulled on a black jacket and a pair of red high-top sneakers. He ran his fingers through his hair, glanced at the mirror, and joined Ryan at the front of the trailer.

“Damn, you’re a sexy man,” Ryan said. “I’ve always said that about you.”

Robert took a bow and gestured toward the door. “Shall we?” He wasn’t looking forward to an evening of Ryan flirting with Tom, but on the other hand, he needed to be there. You couldn’t leave the field open with a guy like Ryan, or he’d score in no time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony, Sebastian, Scarlett, Tom, Ryan, Chris, and Robert sat around the white leather couch that wrapped around the rear of the stretch limo. The disco lights were on and Ryan was pouring champagne into crystal flutes, dropping a strawberry into each.

“Why does Renner always ditch us?” Chris asked.

“Hot date,” Robert said. “By the way, tell your wife I said hi when you call her later.”

“Fuck you, Downey,” Chris said cheerfully.

“If that’s an offer…?”

Chris laughed. “I wouldn’t do you with his dick.” He pointed at Sebastian.

“Ouch.” Robert feigned a chest wound.

“No offense,” Chris said. “It’s just… you’re a dude, you know? If you were a chick, I’d be all over you. I mean, if I wasn’t married.”

“Good to know.” Robert sipped his champagne and glanced casually to his left. As anticipated, his good friend Ryan was being absurdly charming for Tom’s benefit. Robert glanced away and caught Scarlett’s gaze. She rolled her eyes in Ryan’s direction. Robert smiled.

Sebastian nudged Scarlett, and she looked down at his phone. Her eyes widened and then a smile curved her full lips. “That’s… obscene,” she said. “But quite well-drawn.”

“Obscene?” Ryan looked over at Scarlett.

Sebastian held up his phone.

“My eyes!” Anthony shouted. “I need bleach.”

Robert looked away from the near-pornographic depiction of Spider-Man and Deadpool hanging from a web, engaged in a sixty-nine in full costume. The artist had chosen to use classic, exaggerated comic-book poses, and no dicks were visible, but it was obvious what was going on.

“Are you shitting me?” Tom said. “Where did you find that?”

“I did a google search for Spideypool images,” Sebastian said.

“But why?” Anthony asked plaintively.

“Don’t be such a square,” Sebastian said. “This is art.”

“It is a good drawing,” Tom said.

“The artist was really creative,” Ryan said. “Do you think you could even get into that position?”

“You must be kidding,” Tom scoffed. “It wouldn’t even be hard.”

“Oh, I think I could make it hard.” Ryan winked.

“Is anyone else choking on lame innuendos?” Robert wondered aloud.

“Someone open a window,” Scarlett agreed.

Ryan’s phone chimed. “That’s the driver. We’ve arrived.”

The big car pulled over to the curb and the passengers got out. Ryan told the driver to do whatever he wanted to until Ryan called him, and then the group went into the club.

“You know I wouldn’t steer you wrong,” Ryan said. He walked beside Scarlett with a hand on the small of her back. “This is a Korean joint, and I’ve arranged private room with dinner and a karaoke machine. The only booze they serve is Korean beer and soju. I recommend both.”

“Just order for everyone,” Scarlett said as she followed the hostess.

They were shown to a room with comfortable sunken couches around a long table. In one corner was a karaoke machine and a small stage. In fifteen minutes’ time, they had food and drinks and were beginning to relax. Scarlett was the first one brave enough to get up and sing.

“Hold up,” Ryan said. “The way this works is we pick songs for each other. We’ll do rock paper scissors to see who chooses for you, and then you choose the next one.”

“Sure,” Scarlett said. “Sounds like fun.”

Ryan won the Rochambeau and flipped through the song choices with a gleam in his eyes. “Perfect!” he said. He sat down next to Tom and smiled up at Scarlett on the stage.

Scarlett looked at the selection. “I would expect no less from you,” she told her ex.

The music started and Scarlet got through the first verse of “What a Girl Wants” a little stiffly. She loosened up on the chorus and delivered a smoky rendition that had her castmates whistling and applauding. Ryan stood to hand her off the stage.

“You’re a good sport,” he said before he kissed her cheek. “Your turn to pick.”

“Chris Evans,” she said without hesitation. “Lady Gaga. Born This Way.”

“Why do you hate me?” Chris said as he went to the stage. “Thank god I’ve had a couple of beers.” With the encouragement of his friends, he vamped his way through the song and had a good time doing it.

“You’ve got some nice moves,” Scarlett told him as he sat down. “Who’s your choice?”

“Sebastian. Bruno Mars. Uptown Funk.”

“Aw yeah,” Sebastian said. “I will own this.”

“I know you will, pal. That’s why I chose it.”

“Bro.” Sebastian held up his fist for Chris to bump.

Sebastian cracked everyone up with his dance steps. When the song was over, he pointed at Tom. “Let’s go, junior.”

Tom got up. “Okay. How embarrassing is this going to be on a scale of one to ten?”

Sebastian smirked. “The Milkshake Song.”

“Thanks, mate,” Tom said wryly. “I won’t forget this.”

Tom—being Tom—did not hold back. When he sat down, he was pleased at the surprised looks on everyone’s face. “How did I do?”

“You have to tell me where you learned to bump and grind like that,” Scarlett said.

“I’ve been in dance classes since I was like six.”

“So, let me guess,” Scarlett said. “You probably did tap, jazz, ballroom, and… ballet? Been there.”

Tom nodded. “Plus gymnastics. I picked up parkour on my own.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Chris said. “I knew you could do flips, but….”

“How’d you get interested in dancing?” Robert asked Tom.

“It was sheer self-defense for my mum. I guess I was pretty hyper, so she put me in dance class instead of public school.”

“Was hyper?” Sebastian laughed.

“Nothing wrong with being high energy,” Robert said.

“For shizzle,” Ryan agreed. “Tom’s scrappy. I like that.”

“By the way, it’s your turn,” Tom said. “And I get to pick the song.”

“Tom is also a dick,” Ryan added. “And I need to finish this drink.”

Tom and Scarlett perused song choices while Ryan drank. Their grins did not portend well for Ryan’s dignity, but it was that kind of party.

“Hit me,” Ryan said as he picked up the mike. He looked at the selection and chuckled. “Good one, you guys.” He didn’t disappoint, throwing himself into Britney’s classic, “Oops, I Did It Again.” His audience was crying with laughter by the time the song was over.

Ryan pointed to Anthony. “You’re up, and you’ll be singing, let’s see, Beyonce, Gaga—”

“Quit foolin’ around,” Anthony said. “Pick a damn song.”

“Done. I Will Always Love You by… Dolly Parton.”

“Stand back and watch a man work,” Anthony said as he took up the mike. Everyone agreed his dramatic facial expressions were the height of hilarity.

“You are the king of karaoke,” Seb said, bowing to Anthony.

“Whoa there, Buckminster,” Robert said. “You haven’t seen everything yet.”

“I’ve got just the song for you,” Anthony said.

Robert took the mike from him and looked at the play sheet. “Well, all right,” he said. He’d had visions of vamping to a number from the musical Chicago, but Anthony had gone easy on him and chosen a song Robert knew well. “Just call me Ducky,” he joked before he launched into a soulful rendition of “Try a Little Tenderness.” He stepped down to the sound of sincere applause.

“Mate!” Tom grinned at Robert. “That was insane!” He patted the couch next to him, indicating that Robert should sit. “I didn’t know you could sing!”

“He’s actually a really good singer,” Ryan said, before he ducked out to order more beer and soju.

“You should hear Renner sing,” Sebastian said. “That guy’s a rock star.”

“I like Ducky best,” Tom said, smiling at Robert.

“Is this going to be a thing?” Robert asked.

“I’m sorry. What was that, Ducky?” Tom replied.

“Robert Ducky Junior.” Sebastian chuckled.

“Oh, it’s definitely a thing,” Scarlett said.

“What’s a thing?” Ryan asked as he returned.

“No one is to tell Reynolds!” Robert declared. “I forbid it.”

“Ooh, forbidden.” Anthony made spooky fingers at Scarlett.

Scarlett laughed and leaned on his shoulder. “I’m so scared.”

“I’m petrified.” Tom laughed.

“I’ll save you.” Ryan threw his arms around Tom.

“I’ll talk. I’ll talk,” Tom said in between what sounded suspiciously like giggles. “My new pet name for Robert is—”

“I said forbidden.” Robert dug his fingers into Tom’s ribs provoking more giggle noises.

“Stop!” Tom gasped. “Can’t breathe.”

Robert stopped. “You deserved that,” he said mock-sternly.

“I’m sorry….” Tom caught his breath. “I mean, I’m sorry, _Ducky_.”

Ryan cracked up. “Oh, this is too good.” He tousled Robert’s hair. “Ducky.”

“No. You are not allowed to call me that.”

Ryan drew back but kept hold of Tom. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“I am if you want to work in the MCU.”

“Fair point,” Ryan said. “Maybe me and _the kid_ will do a Spider-Man/Deadpool movie for Sony.”

“That would be _sick_!” Tom said. He paused. “Wait. For Sony?”

“We don’t need no stinking Avengers,” Ryan said.

Tom looked to Robert. “But I want the Avengers. It won’t be fun without them.”

“Trust me. It’ll be fun,” Ryan said.

“It’ll never happen,” Sebastian said. “Are you kidding?”

“Always,” Ryan replied.

Um.” Tom coughed. “Mr. Reynolds?”

“Yes, cupcake?”

“I don’t mind being felt up, but I usually get dinner first.”

“Oh, I _am_ sorry,” Ryan said. “I thought that package was for me.”

“What’s going on, perverts?” Scarlett put in.

“Now, now, angel buns, you know I’m not a pervert,” Ryan said.

“You _are_ a sex addict though.” Scarlett’s expression dared him to contradict her.

He did. “That’s just not true. I love sex but not with just anyone.”

“I have to admit; you’ve always had good taste,” she said.

“I’m starting to feel like a fifth wheel,” Sebastian said.

“You want to go?” Chris asked him.

“I’m out too,” Anthony said.

The rest of the group watched as Anthony, Sebastian, and Chris ditched them.

“Lightweights,” Ryan called after them. He looked at Robert, Scarlett, and Tom. “What do you want to do now?”

“I want to go swimming,” Scarlett said.

Ryan smiled indulgently. “You always want to go skinny-dipping when you’ve been drinking.”

“That’s where you swim naked, yeah?” Tom asked. “I’m in.”

“Sounds intense,” Robert said. “But can you drop me at the set?”

“It won’t be fun without you,” Tom blurted out.

“Sorry, kid. Next time.”

“No problem,” Ryan said. “We’ll drop you off and then go swimming.”

“I’m kind of over it,” Scarlett said. She yawned. “I was up at five this morning.”

“Sounds like the party’s over,” Ryan said. He looked over at Tom.

“I should probably be a good boy,” Tom said as he let go of his dream of seeing Robert naked tonight.

Ryan told the driver to take them back to the mini trailer park on the set. Scarlett walked to her trailer and waved before shutting the door.

“You coming?” Robert asked Tom.

“I can find my way,” Tom said, as he leaned on the limo. “See you later.

“You sure? I could wait.” Robert tried to send a message with his eyes, but Tom was either not interested or didn’t notice. “We could walk together.”

“I’m sure.”

Awkward for one of the few times in his life, Robert stood there for another few seconds before he walked away.


	10. 10

Moments later…

“I’m not going to lie or be shy,” Ryan said, once Robert was out of earshot. “I really want to get with you. Is that something you’d be into?”

“Come with me to my trailer, and I’ll show you.”

“Just like that?”

“You want to sex me, right?”

“I want to lick every inch of you and make you come like Christmas.”

“Awesome!” Tom led Ryan to his motor home.

“Alone at last.” Ryan closed the door behind them and looked around. 

“It’s not posh, but at least there’s a few horizontal surfaces,” Tom said.

“It’ll work.” Ryan smiled. “Now come here.”

Tom obligingly moved closer. “Here I am.”

Ryan wrapped a hand around Tom’s wrist and pulled him even closer. He looked down into Tom’s eyes as he slowly leaned in. Before he could close the gap, Tom rose onto his toes and pressed his mouth to Ryan’s. Ryan put his arms around Tom’s waist and took control of the kiss. Tom laced his fingers behind Ryan’s neck and challenged him for control.

“Whoa,” Ryan breathed as he broke the kiss. “Take it easy, Tiger.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Then we’re going to have some serious fun, you and me.” Ryan ducked his head and took Tom’s mouth in another hungry kiss.

Tom responded eagerly, twining his tongue with Ryan’s, running his hands down the long, hard muscles of Ryan’s back, pressing as close as humanly possible. He made a small sound of pleasure when Ryan lifted him clear of the ground, and he tightened his hold around Ryan’s neck. Ryan cupped Tom’s butt cheeks on his palms, and Tom wrapped his legs around Ryan, crossing his ankles.

“Fuck me,” Ryan whispered as he looked up into Tom’s eyes. “Are you as turned on as I am?”

“Mate, I could seriously send a spike through a breezeblock with my willie right now.”

“I don’t know what that means but I think I just came.”

Tom laughed softly. “You’d better be joking.”

“Hmm… just so there’s no misunderstandings; what are you thinking is going to happen next?”

“You mean, if I could have whatever I wanted?”

“Yeah, cutie, that’s exactly what I mean.” Ryan grunted as he shifted his weight.

“Something wrong?”

“I’m a man and all, but you’re solid muscle, and as much as I love this position, I need to set you down for just a minute.”

“The couch is right behind you. Take a step back and sit.”

Ryan sat with Tom astride his thighs facing him. “This is nice,” he said. “Any chance of a lap dance?”

“You sure you’re ready for that?” Tom teased.

“Where did you come from?” Ryan said admiringly.

Tom flexed his thighs and rose to a kneeling position before he sank down again, dragging his hard-on over Ryan’s abs and crotch. He arched his back and pulsed his hips, all the while maintaining eye contact. He did this several times with metronomic precision, a slight smile curving his lips.

Ryan grabbed hold of Tom’s hips and held him still. “You’re right. I wasn’t ready for that.” He took a deep breath. “Damn, dude, you’ve got skills.”

Tom’s smile broadened because Ryan obviously didn’t think of him as a kid. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissed him. When he started thrusting again, Ryan grabbed onto his ass, but didn’t hinder his movements.

“Jesus, that feels good,” Ryan said a little breathlessly. “I’m dating nothing but dancers from now on.” He ran a hand down Tom’s chest and slid it under the hem of Tom’s shirt.

Tom put his hands on Ryan’s broad shoulders for leverage as he undulated up and down, teasing Ryan to full hardness. Ryan ran both hands up Tom’s back, caressing the smooth, lean muscles, before sliding back down to his ass. Tom moaned into Ryan’s mouth as long, strong fingers sank into his cheeks, stroking, kneading, and separating. Ryan pressed his mouth to the skin bared by Tom’s rucked up shirt and worked his hands down the back of Tom’s pants. Tom pushed harder against Ryan as Ryan caressed his bare butt.

Tom took Ryan’s head between his hands and took his mouth in a deep, wet kiss. “I want to see you,” he said when he raised his head.

“Give me a little room,” Ryan replied.

Tom rose to his knees and watched Ryan work his zipper. Ryan lifted his butt and slid his pants down to his knees. He reached for his boxers, but Tom got there first. Tom pulled Ryan’s cock through the fly and gave it a squeeze.

“Whoa, you’ve got a nice one!”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Ryan smiled up at Tom.

Tom shuttled his hand up and down the length of Ryan’s hard-on watching his face for a reaction. He was not disappointed.

Ryan groaned. “Fuck that feels good. Wait. Let me—” He worked Tom’s trousers and underwear down as far as he could.

Tom scooted forward on Ryan’s thighs until he could grasp his cock as well as Ryan’s. “I don’t have a stitch of lube in the place,” he said apologetically before he spit on his palm.

Ryan gasped as Tom’s slippery fingers slid down to the base of his shaft. He lifted his ass and his cock rubbed delightfully against Tom’s. “Here, let me,” he said. “My hands are bigger.”

“Fuck off.” Tom laughed.

Ryan wrapped his fingers around Tom’s and matched his rhythm. “Kiss me,” he purred, as he stroked Tom’s crack with his other hand.

Tom didn’t respond. He was too wrapped up in the all-consuming precursors of release. His head tipped back, and his mouth fell open as he gasped for breath. He thrust into their paired fists at a faster pace.

Ryan glanced up and the pre-orgasmic expression on Tom’s face spurred his arousal. He turned sideways and lowered Tom to his back on the couch. After yanking Tom’s trousers all the way off, he thrust, dragging his hard cock the length of Tom’s dick.

Tom gasped and then moaned. “Again,” he said.

Ryan ran a hand down Tom’s inner thigh and pressed it to the cushion. “Say when,” he said.

Tom needed all his breath for moaning as Ryan rocked against him increasing his pleasure with each stroke. He was on the edge when Ryan pressed a fingertip to his hole. A galvanizing bolt of erotic electricity raced along his nerve endings to the tip of his cock. He came in several surges of intense pleasure that provided some natural lubrication. Ryan thrust harder, feeling Tom’s toes curling into his butt cheek, urging him on, as Tom’s fingers shuttled up and down on his aching dick. He came quicker than he had since he was a teenager, but it was no less glorious for being over so soon.

Ryan summoned the energy to roll onto his side. He pulled Tom to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “That was intense,” he said.

“No shit.” Tom snuggled lazily into Ryan’s side, his head in the hollow of Ryan’s shoulder. “That was in _sane_.”

“So… you’re good?”

“Shut up.” Tom chuckled. “Do you really need me to tell you what a cocksman you are?”

“Yes please, in as much detail as possible. Feel free to gush about size and stamina.” Ryan tilted his head down to meet Tom’s gaze. “Who says cocksman though?”

“Me and my mates back home.”

“Cool.”

“It was _really_ good though.” Tom sighed as the euphoria of afterglow filled him to the brim. “I needed that, mate.”

“Any time you need it again, sext me.”

“Don’t think I won’t.”

“I’m happy to be your booty call.”

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m younger than you?”

“Do you want it to?”

“Fuck no.”

“Good. It’d be creepy if you wanted to call me daddy.”

“You don’t want to be my daddy.” Tom laughed at the very idea.

“But someone else does, right?”

“Can we not talk about RDJ right now?”

“Did I mention his name?”

“Don’t, okay? This is really nice, and I want to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“You like being cuddled?” Ryan asked.

“What’s wrong with that? Too gay for you?”

“You got me all wrong, Tiger.” Ryan wrapped his arms tighter around Tom in a warm hug. “This is my jam.” After a minute, he spoke again. “I’m guessing that wasn’t even close to your first, second, or third time.”

Tom laughed drowsily. “Hardly.”

“Oh? Have I fallen into the clutches of a maneater?”

“I eat women too.”

Ryan had to chuckle. “Okay, I get it. You run on high-test, full throttle, 24-7.”

“Says the cocksh… man.”

Tom’s voice was blurry, and Ryan reckoned he was half-asleep. Ryan stopped talking and turned his talents to small caresses until Tom’s breathing evened out.

Tom drifted blissfully into sleep in Ryan’s embrace, sated and completely relaxed for the first time in months. He was disappointed when he woke alone, but he was mollified when he found Ryan’s X-rated note. He was a little shocked when he realized he’d slept until almost ten o’clock, but he didn’t feel a bit guilty about it. He felt fantastic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert did not miss Ryan’s stealthy early morning departure from Tom’s trailer. He watched his friend until he was out of sight. Robert didn’t doubt for a moment that Ryan had made a move, or several, and he was fairly certain Tom had too. Why wouldn’t he? He was still young enough that he didn’t need much more than a stiff breeze to get hard and not be too picky where he stuck it. All perfectly normal. And dammit, Ryan just had to go and be a smokin’ hot omnisexual. _What to do?_

Robert got out his phone sent Tom an invitation to brunch. Tom showed up ten minutes later.

“Coffee? Tea? Juice box?” Robert offered. “Name your poison.”

Tom helped himself to a glass of grapefruit juice.

“You look no worse for wear.” Robert paused, as he caught the minute guilty expression on Tom’s face. “But you didn’t really drink that much last night.”

Tom seemed relieved by Robert’s second statement. “Too many empty calories in alcohol,” he said lightly.

“Right.”

“Too bad you bailed last night.”

“Why? Were you in the mood for a ménage?” Robert knew it was a mean thing to say, and he knew why he was irritated, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“What?” Blindsided, Tom paused with a slice of cantaloupe halfway to his mouth.

“Ménage trois? That’s what adults call a threesome.”

“Yeah, I know, but when you said it— I thought about you and Ryan and me. That would be… amazingly intense.”

Robert blinked. “Well… don’t get your hopes up,” he said a trifle lamely.

“Then why did you even bring it up?”

“I know Ryan stayed in your trailer all night.”

“And?”

“I’m just wondering what the hell you were thinking,” Robert said more sharply than he’d intended.

“I was thinking I needed a good shag.”

“And that translates to jumping into bed with Ryan?”

Tom frowned. “First of all, there were no beds involved. We never made it that far. Secondly, it’s not really any of your business. Third, why are you trying to make me feel bad for getting some? I slept like a baby.”

Robert gave him an incredulous look. “Is that how you look at it?”

“How else can I look at it? It was sex. That’s all.”

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Tom made a very exasperated, very British noise. “Remind me why you get to be offended because _I_ slept with a terribly sexy man.”

“Okay. I see your point.” Robert’s phone chimed the assistant director’s notification alert. He called her back.

“You’re wanted on set,” she said.

“Yeah, just give me two minutes.”

Robert looked Tom in the eyes. “Have dinner with me.”

“So you can yell at me?”

“I promise I won’t raise my voice. Eight o’clock. My place.”

“I kind of made plans.”

“Kind of?”

“Mr. Downey?” the A.D. prompted from the phone speaker.

“One second.” Robert held Tom’s gaze. “Well?”

Tom bit his lip. He really wanted to see what else Ryan had to show him, but this was RDJ inviting him to dinner. He couldn’t say no. “I’ll be there,” he said.

“Excellent. Now I gotta go act pissy with Captain America.”

“See you later.” Tom watched Robert walk away and resented him a little for making him feel bad about having an awesome time with Ryan. Not to mention he was giving up the chance for more awesomeness tonight, according the very naughty note Ryan had left.

As he walked to Wardrobe, Tom took out his phone and messaged Ryan, letting him know he wasn’t free tonight. He was still a little pissed at Robert for jumping his shit, but deep down, he felt kind of bad for jumping Ryan’s bones, and that pissed him off more. There was no reason that he should feel guilty, or sorry, or the least bit bad, but…. He really looked up to Robert and the thought that RDJ was disappointed in him was not a good feeling.

Tom’s phone pinged. He looked at the message from Ryan and a grin spread over his face. His phone rang and he answered with, “I don’t think that’s physically possible.”

“We could try,” Ryan answered. “So, what’s up, Tiger? Your creepy uncle cockblocking you again?”

Tom laughed. “He’s not creepy.”

“Point. Robert might be a lot of things, but creepy he ain’t. So, can we reschedule?”

“Who knows?” Tom said honestly. “With both of us filming.”

“Right, right. Let me know when you have down time? I’ll do the same.”

“That works.” Tom paused. “You know I’m kind of obsessed with RDJ, right?”

“Well duh. And why not? He’s dreamy.”

“Yeah, but there’s a problem. He’s not interested in me that way.”

Ryan laughed. “Bullshit. He wants you; believe me.”

“How do you know? Did he say something?” Tom’s heart began to beat faster.

“No, but I know him. He won’t let on, but he’s definitely interested in being more than friends.”

“Not good enough. Look, I’m walking into Wardrobe to have my costume painted on. Later?”

“Not too much later, I hope.” Ryan hung up.


	11. 11

“Hey, I’m glad you could come,” Robert greeted Tom. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Like I’d turn you down.” Tom sat on the chair next to Robert’s. “Also, I’m starving.”

“What did you eat for lunch?”

“Lunch? Protein shake through a straw. I was in the suit all day.”

Robert grimaced and pushed a basket of assorted rolls closer to Tom. “Food will be here in a minute. Meanwhile, I want to apologize for earlier. I had no right to talk to you like that.”

Tom paused in the act of buttering a croissant. “You might, though.”

“What?”

“You might have a reason.” Tom shrugged and then took a bite of the croissant.

“Like what?”

Tom swallowed. “Well, I mean, like, if you were jealous or something like that, it could be a reason. Not saying you were, but….”

“It’s a little more complicated than straight jealousy,” Robert said. “However, it’s definitely a… major component.” He sighed. “Mostly, I felt like such an idiot.”

Tom looked up as a salad plate was set in front of him. He’d been so focused on what Robert was saying that he hadn’t noticed the catering staff. “Thanks,” he said when another plate appeared at his elbow. “This is a lot of food.”

“It’s all healthy stuff,” Robert said.

Tom tucked into the large salad and pushed away the plate before turning to the classic filet with potatoes and haricots vert. “That was lovely,” he said, as he set down his empty water glass. A server stepped forward to refill it.

Robert was only halfway through his steak. He looked over at Tom’s cleaned plates and raised his eyebrows slightly. “I’m glad you liked it. Dessert?”

“Could I have it later?”

“Sure.”

Tom folded his hands on the table in front of him. “So, you were saying? About being an idiot?”

Robert let out a breath. “Why is this so hard to say?

Tom tried making a joke. “If you’re trying to tell me you like me—”

Robert’s tension reached a peak. “No, I don’t like you,” he snapped. He looked up to see Tom’s shocked face. He sighed. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong. Of course, I like you, but I don’t want to be just friends. I mean, obviously, I want to be your friend, but I want—”

“You want to nail me?” Tom said, his voice climbing to a higher register. Could Ryan actually be right? Did RDJ actually find him attractive? His heart raced and his pulse pounded as he waited breathlessly for Robert’s next words.

“That’s not how I would have put it, but—”

“You want me to nail you?”

“No!” Robert took a deep breath. “Maybe. That’s something to be worked out later.”

Tom laughed in delight. He couldn’t have been more flattered or excited by this turn of events. “This is awesome!”

“How so?”

“Are you joking? I would kill or die to get with you, but no way I ever thought it would happen. And now you’re telling me it could? Mate. I’m over the moon. You name the time and place and I’m there naked.”

Robert’s face reflected his astonishment at this speech.

“You’re so cute right now,” Tom said.

Robert regained some of his equilibrium. “Is that so?”

Tom laughed again. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, you know, flustered.”

“And that amuses you?”

“Of course, it does.” Tom’s grin could probably be seen from space.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I would never.”

“You know, a martini would fit perfectly in my hand right about now.” Robert put his hands in his pockets.

“You have liquor here, right?”

“Yeah, you want to make me a martini?”

“Um, I don’t know how. I could open a beer though.” Tom smiled. “You feel better now?”

“You mean now that I’ve re-established the proper parameters of our relationship dynamic by reminding you that I’m older and more experienced?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Yes, I do. I’m not sure I like what that says about me, but I—”

“You know what would be awesome? Like insanely awesome?”

“I leave you alone?”

“What? No!” Tom shook his head. “It would be amazeballs if you’d stop over-analyzing fucking everything, mate.”

Robert stared at Tom for what seemed like a long time before he spoke. “God, you sounded like such an adult just then. Except for using the word amazeballs as a modifier.”

“But I _would_ seriously be amazed if you could stop.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t I love to be you for a day.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Tom joked.

“Actually, I _was_ a lot like you at your age. So sure of myself… until I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve been on a real journey as my mum says.”

“Your mom talks about me?” Robert was patently surprised.

“I talk to her about you. I talk to everybody about you. You’re a pretty big deal in my life, man.” Tom waited a moment, but Robert didn’t reply. “She says you’re brilliant, but you sabotage yourself. You have a pattern of rising star, falling star.”

“Wow. Years of therapy and all I had to do was talk to your mom.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all. “

“Are we good then?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. What are we good about?”

“Oh, come on,” Tom said. “You said you wanted to be, you know, _closer_.”

“Yeah, no, we are not good with that yet. We’ve just started a dialogue. It was supposed to be a confession of sorts, on my part, but you handily derailed that with your utter lack of anything even approaching disgust or outrage.” Robert gave Tom a sharp look. “In fact, you look absolutely… delighted is the word that comes to mind.”

“I am. Absolutely delighted. RDJ wants to get with me? Are you kidding me? That’s _sick_.”

“I think a lot of people would think it was sick for me to be interested in someone half my age.”

Tom laughed. “Less actually. Whatever. I’m ready when you are.”

“Shut _up_.”

“Rude.”

“No, I didn’t mean— I just meant that you’re not making it any easier to resist temptation.”

“Why would I?” Tom was genuinely mystified.

“The usual stuff about me being so much older and common decency and society and blah.”

“Yeah, none of that means fuck-all to me, mate.”

Robert stared again, sincerely taken aback. “Uh….”

“Look, I don’t just sound like an adult. I am an adult. Okay, I’ll give you that I’m a lot younger than you, but do you know what that actually means?”

Robert just shook his head.

“It means I don’t have the same hang-ups. You grew up with don’t ask/don’t tell. I have parents who support equal rights for everyone. I don’t think of sex as some trophy that I have to win; it’s something I share with someone I like. Also, I don’t feel like I have to limit my choices in that area.”

“Wow, again.” Robert paused. “You practiced that speech, didn’t you?”

“I thought I crushed it.”

“I sure bought it.”

Tom met Robert’s eyes. “Are you fucking with me now?”

“Just a little, and by the way, my dad is as far from traditional as you can get.”

“Good. Then we can get on with it?”

Robert smiled in spite of himself. “I know this is crazy, like another level of crazy, but how about we let it develop organically and see what happens? Sound good?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Okay then. We’re good.”

“Great!” Tom leaned over the table, framed Robert’s face with his hands, and kissed him.

It was over in a heartbeat. Robert opened his eyes, but he could still feel the heat of Tom’s hands on his cheeks and the warm silk of Tom’s lips pressed to his. It was the perfect situation in which to use the words shaken and stirred without referencing Bond, James Bond, but no clever comeback came to mind.

“Well, that was—” Robert cleared his throat.

“Unexpected?” Tom guessed.

“Yes, but—”

“Sexy?”

“Not… exactly.”

“Game-changing?”

“Getting warmer.”

“I sure am.”

Robert smiled. “I meant you’re closer to the right word, which is intriguing.”

“That’s a good word. I like that word.”

“Me too. Though I’d rather our colleagues didn’t become intrigued about us.”

“Do you really think they talk about us? Because that would be awesome.”

“No, no, it wouldn’t.”

“Why? You ashamed of me?”

“Nope. Just myself.”

“Ugh, we need to talk more. Why don’t we go to your trailer?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Then how about making out here?”

“No.”

“You don’t want to?”

“I will… stipulate that there are… things I want to do with you, but I really think we need to establish some ground rules first.”

“You mean like a safe word?”

“Will you stop leaping ahead of me, please?”

Tom’s eyebrows drew together. “Why does it have to be on your terms?”

Robert met Tom’s earnest gaze. “Because I care about you. I thought you knew that.” He paused. “Also, I need to consider whether I can handle being called a cradle-robber.”

“I bet you’ve been called worse.”

“True, but I don’t like it so much anymore.” Robert gave Tom a bittersweet smile. “Now, it’s time for you to go and let me brood.”

Tom’s good manners prompted him to do as asked by his host, but it was an almost physical pain to leave. “Call me?”

“Of course. Thanks for being patient.”

_I’m not though._ Tom walked away bubbling with plans to get Robert past his inhibitions.


	12. 12

Tom spent some time doing voice-overs the next morning, and then he had a break. He took a nap and his phone rang as he left his trailer around four. “Hey, man. Where are you?”

Ryan looked out the window of the private jet. “Over Oregon, I think.”

“Shit. I’ve got the night off.”

“I can have them turn this thing around.”

“I’m fucking with you.”

“Bitch.” Ryan paused as he sipped his water. “You should come to Vancouver. You’d love it.”

“I’m sure I would as long as you were there.”

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. I miss you, but otherwise, everything is good.”

“How’s Robert?”

“Better. I think he might actually get around to holding my hand eventually.”

“Good for you. Hey, any chance you’d send me a nude photo? I never got to see all of you at once, and I get the weird feeling I might not get the opportunity again.”

“You might be right.”

“So… dick pic?”

“Sure. No guarantee whose dick it’ll be.”

“Brat.” Ryan cleared his throat. “So, you and Downey are on?”

“Who knows.” Tom sighed heavily.

“But you _want_ it to work out.”

“Yeah, I do. You’ve been my fantasy since puberty, but there’s something about him….” Tom sighed again. “I just want to be with him. More than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

“Then I wish you all the luck in the world.” Ryan looked out the window again. “But if doesn’t work out, call me.”

“I have you on speed-dial.”

“One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“If you do get with him…. Don’t hurt him, Tiger. He’s not like us. He can’t separate sex and emotion.”

“To be fair, they are better together.”

“Well duh. But seriously, go easy on him, okay?”

“Anything for you. So… what’s he like?”

“Sorry?”

“What’s he like in bed?”

“How would I know?”

Tom laughed. “Come on, mate.”

After a few seconds of silence, Ryan spoke. “He’s very sweet. That’s all you’re getting from me. Find out the rest for yourself.”

“That’s my plan. Have fun being Deadpool.”

“That’s my plan. Thanks for the Spidey kisses.”

Tom’s soft chuckle was the last thing Ryan heard as he broke the connection. Tom arrived at Downeytown and was passed into the courtyard.

Robert was reclining on a lounge chair wearing nothing but sunglasses and a red Speedo. “Hey, kid,” he said. “How was your day?”

“Voice-over hell, but it’s done now.”

“You want to swim?”

Tom shook his head. “I just want to hang.”

Robert tucked his chin and looked at Tom over his sunglasses. The kid was definitely not his usual high energy self. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Tom poured juice from one of the ever-present chilled carafes.

“You sound despondent.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means you have the no-fun face.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s the problem? I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Tom shook his head.

Robert sat up and swung his legs over the side of the chair.

Tom sipped his blended juice and appreciated the show. “You’ve got great legs,” he said.

“These old things?” Robert said as he stood. “I’ve had them since I was about your age.”

“That’s actually funny,” Tom said as Robert took a chair next to his.

“I made you smile. That’s a start.” Robert poured a glass of juice and took a sip. “What’s got you down?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“Oh please. Like anything you could say would embarrass me.”

“All right. I’m kind of sad because Ryan will probably be landing in Vancouver about now.”

“I see.” Robert glanced at his phone as though he expected it to ring. “Not embarrassed.”

“Canada’s a bit far for a booty call.”

“Still not embarrassed.”

“You’re wearing a Speedo and my willie is so hard.” Tom shifted positions.

“Aaand now I’m embarrassed.”

“You made me say it.”

“Is everything a dare to you?”

“Do you enjoy making me suffer?”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Do you think I’m joking?” Tom shook his head. “You know how much I look up to you, and you know how much I want to be with you, because I tell you all the time.”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“I know, but I can’t wait forever, not even for you. You’re the coolest, but I need someone I can touch.”

Robert reached across and took Tom’s hand. “Is this better?”

Tom turned his hand palm-up and laced his fingers through Robert’s. “Yeah, this is good. But it could be even better.” He looked over at the lounge chair, and then got to his feet. He pulled Robert up. “Come on. Sit over here with me.”

Robert sat back down, and Tom sat in front of him. Tom leaned back against Robert’s chest and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankle. Looking slightly befuddled, Robert put an arm around Tom’s chest.

“Get comfortable,” Tom said. “This lounger is big enough for both of us.”

Gingerly, Robert stretched his left leg out next to Tom’s but left his right foot on the ground. “I’m really trying to relax, but it’s difficult when you’re this close.”

“That’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me, and that‘s saying a lot, because you’ve said a lot of nice things to me.”

“If I said it, you deserved it. You’ve worked as hard as anyone else on this film.”

“Thanks.” Tom rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. “This is really nice.”

Robert put his other arm around Tom. “Yeah, it really is.”

Tom put his hands over Robert’s where they crossed at his waist. “I could stay for dinner and then sleep over.”

“Too soon. We should— Hey!” Robert yanked his hand back from Tom’s crotch. “Did you seriously just put my hand on your junk?”

“Only because I didn’t think you believed me when I told you how hard I am.”

“I don’t care. That was wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” Tom twisted around so he could look at Robert. “But you drive me crazy.”

“That’s the lamest excuse ever.”

Tom’s expression changed quickly from a smirk to wide-eyed dismay. “I’m really sorry.”

“As you should be. Just because we’re both men doesn’t mean you can—”

“I know! I do! I really do. I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.”

Robert relented. “It’s not a mortal wound,” he said.

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean you transgressed, but I forgive you.”

Tom narrowed his eyes. “Are you playing with me?”

“Are we about to have a pot/kettle situation here?”

“What?”

“I was trying to gently point out that the way you come at me is a little daunting. And what you did really was inappropriate.”

“Shit. I knew it. I always fuck it up.”

“Whoa.” Robert put a hand on Tom’s arm. “Nothing is fucked, just… calm down, okay? If you need to hear it, I’m a sure thing where you’re concerned. All you have to do is be patient.”

“Ask me anything else. Ask me to climb Everest.”

“I’m flattered like you wouldn’t believe, but it’s better to wait until the time is right.”

“Maybe it’s better for you.”

“It’s just better in general.”

“Not for me, it isn’t.” Tom looked down. “But if that’s how you say it is, there isn’t much I can do about it.”

“I’m right there.” Robert held up his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. “I just have to separate you from Peter Parker.”

“I could swear more, if that would fucking help.”

Robert chuckled. “I’ll get there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll get there because it’s what I want. I just have to give myself permission.”

“Isn’t there anyone else who could give you permission? Where’s Miss Potts when you need her?”

Robert chuckled again. “Your persistence really is flattering.”

“Am I wearing you down?”

“Come here.” Robert pulled Tom into an awkward hug.

“Hold it.” Tom turned all the way around and put an arm around Robert’s neck. “That’s nice,” he said, when Robert’s arms went around his waist. Too soon for Tom, Robert let go.

“Come on,” he said softly, when Robert drew back. “Let me stay.”

“Nope and stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Robert gave him The Look. Tom moved his knee away from Robert’s crotch.

“I’ve had enough of your tomfoolery for one evening,” Robert said drolly. “Scamper.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“True, but that’s life. See you tomorrow.”


	13. 13

Stirred up without an outlet, Tom went over to the training area and worked out for fifteen minutes. After he showered, he went to a common area to use the Whirlpool. When he walked in, he saw someone was there already.

“Hey, Tommy,” Scarlett called out. “Come on in.”

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“If it was anyone else, I might.”

“I’m not sure what that means, but I’ll take you at your word.” Tom paused. “I don’t actually have my trunks with me.”

“Don’t sweat it. You’re wearing underwear, right?”

“You’re awesome,” Tom told her. He toed off his sneakers as he pulled his T-shirt over his head. He pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them.

“I think you just set a land speed record.” Scarlett chuckled before she took a sip from her glass of white wine.

Tom climbed in and sat across from Scarlett. “This feels so good,” he said as he sank into the bubbling water.

“Right?” Scarlett smiled. “What should we talk about?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I like the way you think… and you’re easy on the eyes.”

Tom made a scoffing noise. “I’m not a troll, but if you stand me next to RDJ, or Chris, or Sebastian, or Anthony or—”

“Knock it off,” Scarlett said. “You’re a real cutie.”

Tom grimaced, and Scarlett chucked.

“I’m sorry. Young men don’t want to be called cutie, do they?”

“Not especially,” Tom said. “But you can get away with it.”

“Why, Mr. Holland, are you flirting with me?” Scarlett batted her eyelashes.

“No! I would never— Unless you want me to?”

Scarlett looked at Tom in frank appraisal. “You are a hottie,” she said at last.

“And you’re insanely sexy.”

“Yeah, I’ve been hearing that since I was like twelve.”

“That’s kind of creepy.”

“You bet it is.” Scarlett paused. “So, you got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Friend friend?”

“Not at the moment, though I have hopes.”

“Are we speaking of my disturbingly attractive ex?”

“Disturbingly?”

“Well, maybe not for everyone, but it makes me want to scream.”

“Why?”

“Because I know better, but as soon as I see him, I want him all over again.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing really. He’s just not the guy who’s going to stay, you know? He doesn’t mean to hurt people. It’s just a sort of… by-product.”

Tom nodded to show he was someone with experience who could understand and even sympathize—definitely not a kid.

“Has he nailed you yet?”

Tom’s cool evaporated. “I, uh— What?”

“Relax. No one could blame you. However….”

“However what?”

“I don’t want to get too personal.”

“We can talk about anything you like.”

“Well then…. I’m guessing your encounter with Ry was a wham-bam kind of thing.”

“Yeah, but that’s fine with me.”

“Maybe for now it is.” Scarlett paused. “You never actually answered me, by the way. Are you just into boys?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. You like me?”

“Are you joking? You’re a goddess!”

Scarlett’s smile widened to a grin. “So, tell me, Tommy, do I have anything to worry about if we were to get intimate?”

“You mean like diseases or something? No. I’m clean as the cleanest thing you can think of.”

“I figured but I had to ask.”

“I don’t mean to be crude, but are we talking about shagging?”

“Well, I sure am. Any objections?”

“None.”

“Am I crazy?”

“I don’t think you’re crazy, and if you want me to, um, make love to you, I would love to do that. It would be a privilege.”

“You are so weirdly deferential and assertive at the same time.”

“Blame it on my dance instructors.”

“Okay. I’d also like to thank them for that body.”

Tom beamed at her.

“I am out of my mind, but how about we start with a kiss and see what happens?”

Scarlett had barely finished speaking when Tom went to his knees in front of her and reached up. She put her arms around him and pulled him up into a kiss. She was torn between being pleasantly surprised and a little disappointed with how well he kissed. The urge to teach him a few things was strong.

“Nice,” Scarlett purred when she broke the kiss. “So how do I compare?”

“Excuse me?” Tom blinked at her.

“Am I a better kisser than Ry?”

“Um… you’re different.”

“Can’t compare apples and oranges huh?” Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

“It’s more like sausages and macarons.”

“Cute.” Scarlett smiled. “Not that it’s a competition, but I think I can show you a few things Ryan couldn’t.”

Tom smiled. “I’d like that.”

As Scarlett pulled him into another kiss, she took his right hand and put it on her left breast.

Given tacit permission, Tom cupped both breasts, rubbing her nipples lightly with the pads of his thumbs. Encouraged by her response, he slid one hand around her waist and squeezed a firm butt cheek. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck and shoulder until he reached her breast.

Scarlett gasped when Tom drew her nipple into his mouth. She basked in the delicious sensations of his exploring fingers and eager tongue for a few moments before she took active part. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his back to his butt, reveling in the feel of smooth, hard muscles. Quashing the last of her “oh my god, I’m hooking up with a teenager” qualms, she reached between them and took hold of his cock.

Tom gasped, resting his face between her breasts as she stroked him. “Fuck! That feels amazing,” he said breathlessly.

Scarlett was not prepared when he abruptly pulled away. “What?” she had time to say before he lifted her to sit on the lip of the tub. And then her breath was stolen when he put his tongue between her lower lips and drew it upward. She relaxed back on her elbows and spread her legs wider for him.

Having been granted access, Tom eagerly found his way to every nook and cranny of the candy store. Excited by Scarlett’s vocal encouragement, he fondled her breasts as he used lips, teeth, and tongue on every surface he could reach. Greedy though he was, he left off and zeroed in on the pulsing nub of flesh that made Scarlett moan deep in her chest when he flicked it with his tongue. He concentrated on maintaining a steady rhythm while he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and fingers.

“That is so sweet,” Scarlett whispered. “Don’t stop.”

A few heartbeats later, Scarlett gave a soft cry and shuddered as an intense orgasm took her in its silken grip. She sagged to the floor as the warm wave of pleasure washed away her strength. Lying on her back with her feet in the Whirlpool, she luxuriated in the afterglow.

Tom moved up to lie next to her and stroke her hair. “Good?”

Scarlett smiled a slow smile. “So good,” she purred. “Come here.”

“I’m right here.”

Scarlett’s smile broadened to a grin. She wrapped her fingers around his dick and pulled him closer. “I’m in a generous mood, so I want to show you something before we move on to the main event.”

“I’m happy to learn anything you want to teach me.”

“Spread your legs a little. Yeah, good.” Scarlett kept hold of his hard-on as she reached between his legs. She fondled his balls but moved on fairly quickly to run a finger down his crack. “How does that feel?”

“Um, the fingernail is something new.”

“Right. I’ll have to be careful.”

“What?” Tom said and then gasped when she pressed her finger to his butthole.

“Relax,” Scarlett said. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” She met his eyes. “Has anyone ever, you know, put anything in here?”

“Um, no.” Tom took a deep breath when she pressed harder. “I’m not sure—”

“Shush. You’ll like this. Try to relax.”

Tom did his best, but he was too excited to be anything but stiff.

“Hang on.” Scarlett rose to a supine position and in the same motion took his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Tom said under his breath. “Fuck that’s good.”

Scarlett lavished attention on Tom’s shaft for a few moments while she stroked her finger over his hole. She worked her fingertip past the ring of muscle, pushing deeper each time she bobbed her head. It wasn’t long before she found the slight swelling in the front wall of the tight channel. Bending her finger at the first joint, she rubbed it over the small mound.

Tom’s thighs trembled on the verge of collapse, and he forgot how to breathe as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed into him. “Fucking hell.” He gasped for breath.

Scarlett let his dick slide out of her mouth and eased her finger from his ass. “Don’t come yet!”

“Fuck,” Tom said again. “What was that?”

“Technically, it’s a prostate massage.”

“Does it work on anyone?”

“Mostly just men.” Scarlett chuckled. “But don’t feel bad. Everybody has to learn from someone, right? I mean, we all start out ignorant.” She smiled at Tom. “For what it’s worth, you’re way ahead of the game already.” She eyed his crotch. “You’ve got a nice dick. What I call a Goldilocks. You know, not too big, not too small, but just right.”

Tom looked a little perplexed.

Scarlett gave him another smile. “Enough talk.” She took hold of his cock and brought it to her pussy. “I assume you know what to do next.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Tom put a hand over her mound and ran a finger up her slit. He savored her small groan as he pushed the finger into her.

“I’m ready,” she assured him. “Do it.”

Tom didn’t hesitate, he took himself in hand and guided the tip into her hot, wet opening. He gripped the edge of the tub and leaned forward, burying half his length. He felt the velvet walls clench on his shaft and almost lost control. With an effort, he managed to keep from plunging in and pounding away. Instead, he backed out before leaning in again. He repeated the action, setting a cadence. The sweet friction that kindled the exquisite heat of physical pleasure urged him to a faster pace, but his dance training gave him the discipline to continue to churn his hips to the set rhythm.

“Oh god,” Scarlett moaned. “That’s good. Really good.” She reached down and put a finger against her clit. “Don’t stop.”

Tom had no intention of stopping. He’d do this forever if it was possible. But of course, it wasn’t. He was barely hanging on, but he wanted her to come again as much as she did. He ran his hands up her torso to her breasts as he got a knee on the bench. He met her gaze, and she lifted her head so they could kiss.

Scarlett came again while sucking on Tom’s tongue and fell back to the floor. She gazed up at Tom with a happy smile and saw the moment he came.

Tom leaned in, his forehead on Scarlett’s boob, clutching her hips as his seed spooled out into the channel that gripped his cock so sweetly. “Kill me now,” he murmured.

Scarlett chuckled as she cradled his head. “That was quite a revelation,” she said.

“Thank you,” Tom said sincerely. “Are you… comfortable?”

“I’d rather not move for a while, if that answers your question.”

Happily, Tom wrapped his arms around her and went into a semi-doze with his cheek pillowed on her lovely breasts. She stroked his hair as he softened inside her.

Eventually, they had to move, and Scarlett was the first to mention it. “I wish it didn’t have to end,” she said. “But reality intrudes.”

“Right. Sorry.” Tom disengaged as gently as he could.

“Don’t be sorry. That was what I call a really good time.”

Tom smiled. “Really?”

Scarlett kissed him. “Really.” She gave him a serious look. “Listen, I’m not ashamed of anything we did, but I’d rather not broadcast it. Okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Tom paused. “Um, do you think this could ever happen again?”

Scarlett grinned. “I certainly wouldn’t rule it out. Come here.” She pulled him into a hug that turned into a passionate kiss. When it ended, she drew back and looked him up and down. “You still look like a kid, but you sure don’t fuck like one.”

“Thank you. I could walk with you to your trailer, if you want.”

“I’ll be fine. And thank you.” Scarlett walked away leaving a very fulfilled young man behind her. Maybe it had been a mistake, but she didn’t care right now. They were both adults and had brought one another pleasure. Nothing was ever perfect, but a good time was had, and no one got hurt. She went to sleep with a clear conscience and slept very well indeed.


	14. 14

Tom’s morning on set went well, and he was back in Wardrobe by twelve-thirty getting out of his costume. His phone rang, but by the time he was able to answer, the caller had hung up. He groaned when he saw the name on his screen. The Godfather. Quickly, he punched the callback icon, hit it too hard, and had to click it again.

“Hey, sorry,” he said as soon as Robert answered. “I was—”

“No excuses,” Robert interrupted. “You’re having lunch in Downeytown.”

“Yes!” Tom held the phone away his mouth while he did a fist-pump. “I’m on my way,” he said more calmly into the phone.

He pulled on the track pants and T-shirt he’d worn that morning and jammed his feet into sneakers. In less than ten seconds, he was out the door. One golf cart ride later, he arrived at Downeytown.

“Thanks,” Tom shouted as he jumped from the moving cart.

Robert was sitting in one of his very comfortable chairs at a glass-topped table. He was sipping from a glass of wine and nibbling from a charcuterie plate. He looked up and smiled when he saw Tom. Like a king holding court, he gestured magnanimously. “Grab a seat,” he said.

Tom took the chair next to Robert’s instead of the one on the opposite side of the table. He had no idea what to expect from this invitation, but he had hopes. They hadn’t had a chance to talk in private for almost twenty-four hours, and Tom was getting a little impatient. However, he wasn’t going to push it… not yet. He was still a little too much in awe of the man to rush him. 

“I’m going to have something just like this someday,” he said as he looked around.

“I’m sure you will.” Robert pushed the plate of cheeses and cured meats toward Tom. “Food is coming. Meanwhile, have a nosh.” He raised an eyebrow. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“I would, but I can’t. My diet,” Tom said apologetically. “No alcohol.”

“Yeah, well, that catsuit of yours doesn’t allow for gaining an ounce, does it?”

“Not even a gram.”

Robert laughed as he poured Tom a glass of juice. “You Brits, always flaunting your fancy metric system.”

“Everything sounds bigger in centimeters.” Tom put a bite of cheese in his mouth.

Robert started to riposte the rather lame double entendre, but his cook arrived with a tray. Dishes were set out, and the chef described them. After some small talk, the chef left after promising to be back later with a dessert better than sex.

“What’s better than sex?” Tom joked.

Robert pursed his lips. “More sex?” he guessed.

“I think having sex with someone who excites you is the best.”

“And you’d know this how?”

“Come on, mate. You know I’m not a virgin.”

“Oh?” Robert took a bite of his lobster quiche and looked at Tom while he chewed.

“Of course not!”

“Care to share?”

“You want to hear about my first time?” Tom took a drink of his grapefruit juice. “With a girl or a guy?”

“Jesus!” Robert sipped his wine and then took a drink of his water. “Kids today.”

“I’ll admit, I didn’t see a lot of action until I was almost eighteen, but then I kind of hit my stride, as my dad says.”

“I’d say that’s pretty normal. It’s just that I still can’t help thinking of you as Peter Parker.”

“That guy.” Tom grinned. “He’s definitely a virgin.”

“And you play him so well.”

Tom threw a cherry tomato at Robert.

Robert dodged. “So, you’re not a virgin, but you are a rookie. Can we talk?”

“If that’s what you want. I was kind of hoping you wanted to get me alone.”

“I did want to get you alone. So we can talk. I’ve done a lot of thinking since the last time we spoke, and we definitely need to talk some more.”

“Fine, but if we aren’t going to talk about who tops, it’s really a waste of time, isn’t it?”

“Cool your jets, Power-Bottom Ranger. We have a lot to talk about before we get to that.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because this is the definition of complicated.”

“Why?”

Robert took a calming breath. “You know why.”

“I know why you think it’s complicated.”

“Enlighten me.” Robert poured more wine.

“Well….” Tom looked at his plate and then back up at Robert. “You probably think people will think you’re a dirty old man. And you probably think it’s wrong to fuck someone you’re working with. Am I close?”

“You’re in the ballpark; I’ll give you that, but it’s not really about what people will think of me. I’m more worried about you.”

“I’m not.”

“That’s because you’re a kid. You’ve got rubber bones, and you haven’t been around long enough to know how bad it can get. And I don’t want you to find out, okay?”

Tom sobered. “I appreciate that, but, with respect, you don’t get to make that decision for me.”

Robert sat back in his chair. “What are you going to do? Seduce me?”

“You don’t think I could?”

“Kid, that’s a done deal. I told you, I’m a sure thing where you’re concerned. Twenty years ago, I wouldn’t even have asked myself these questions. You’d be face down in that fruit platter with your pants around your ankles and butter in your crack, but— You okay?” Robert looked at Tom in concern.

Tom stopped coughing and took a drink of his juice. “Sorry, that was quite a… mental image.” He picked up a pineapple ring and put it on his finger. “And I have a good imagination.”

“Just… stop it. Please.”

“No, I won’t. I’ve got the biggest crush on you, and now that you’ve let me know you like me too, I don’t see how I can stand down.”

Robert sighed. “I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“I can keep a secret.”

“No, you can’t. You know that. Everyone who knows you knows that.”

“This is different. Come on, man. You want it. I want it. It’s nobody else’s business.”

“I wish that were true.”

“So, what’s the point of this?” Tom waved a hand at the surroundings. “Why do you keep inviting me here?”

“Because I want you to understand.”

“So… what I want doesn’t matter?”

Robert sighed again. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, it sure sounds like it. I thought we decided to see what happens, but you’re talking like there’s no possibility.”

“Was I?”

Tom looked confused. “You said—”

“I said it was complicated. And it is.” Robert looked at his glass, weighed the wisdom of his next words, and said them anyway. “But I can’t get you out of my head.” He looked at Tom. “Why’d you have to go and kiss me?”

“Why did you let me?”

“You caught me in a weak moment.”

“Let me know if you have another one.”

“Every moment I spend in your company.”

“Awesome.” Tom smiled at Robert as though they’d just made some sort of deal. “Now, please stop worrying about me. I’m not… inexperienced.” He paused. “I might not be in your class, but I’d like to show you what I’ve got.”

“Yeesh.” Robert drained his glass. “You’re a test, kid.”

“Think you’ll pass?” Tom asked cheekily.

“If I survive.”

Tom made a derisive noise. “Who are you kidding?” He paused. “So, what did we decide?”

“We’re keeping our options open. I’m not saying I’d never get with you; I’m just saying I need some time to convince myself I’m not a horrible person for taking advantage of you.”

“You’re not taking advantage. I’m kind of insulted, actually”

“But that’s how I’d feel.”

“Okay, so obviously we’re not going to get busy today either.” Tom looked Robert in the eyes. “But you’re not ruling it out. So, there’s still hope for me.”

“You make it so hard,” Robert said wistfully. He paused. “I’m going to regret my choice of words, aren’t I?”

Tom shook his head. “You’re the one making it hard, mate, and eventually, you’ll have to do something about it.” He got up. “Thanks for lunch, but I should go. My mum’s probably waiting for me.”

“And now it’s ruined.” Robert smiled to show he was joking.

“She’s just visiting,” Tom said quickly. “She goes back home in the morning.”

“I was kidding. See you tomorrow.”

Tom leaned over the table. “One kiss?”

Robert met him halfway. He was much more satisfied with this conversation than the last one. He was still a little shocked that he was entertaining the idea of sleeping with Tom, but Tom was not the average nineteen-going-on-twenty bear. Robert had compared his younger self to Tom, but the truth was, Tom was a lot more together. Robert had had raw talent and the desire to act, but he had no clear-cut plan the way Tom did.

He remembered the Eighties all too well. All those mornings when he’d stumbled into a limo hungover from the night before to be decanted on a film set where he’d be dosed with hair of the dog and some speed to get him through the scenes. And then he’d be off with a pocket full of per diem dollars to a Hollywood party where every glass surface held a few white lines.

It was a sharp contrast to Tom’s regimen of exercise, training, and a restricted diet, along with dialect lessons, martial arts classes, and a dozen other specialties required by the role. It was a brave new world, for sure. And maybe he wasn’t such a dirtbag for crushing on his co-star.

“Wow,” Tom said, when Robert ended the kiss. “One more?”

“Maybe later.”

“This really isn’t fair. I get so turned on by you. There’s only so many times I can wank in a day.”

“Go away now.”

“You’re making me crazy.”

“I can recommend a therapist.”

Tom laughed. “Okay, okay. I’m going. And just because you can make me laugh doesn’t mean I’m not pissed off and frustrated.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“You’re maddening,” was Tom’s exit line. He left, churning with emotions, and went to work it off in the gym.


	15. 15

Robert left his compound and found several cast members standing around drinking Starbucks at the crafts services table. “So, this is where the cool kids hang.”

“And now that you’ve found us, we’ll have to find another place,” Anthony said.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Robert said. “I was addressing the cool kids.”

Anthony laughed and patted Robert’s shoulder. “Still the king.”

Robert turned to Chris and Sebastian. “Whose character are we assassinating?” he joked.

“We’re just bullshitting,” Chris said. “And I was reminding Seb he owes me.”

“He always wants to take credit for shit,” Sebastian said to Robert. “It’s not like we wouldn’t have hooked up on our own.”

“Maybe,” Chris said. “But I still put him onto you, and I think you should be a little more grateful.”

“I’ll says thanks if that’s what you want,” Sebastian said. “But it’s history.”

“Not my fault you couldn’t make him stay.”

“Ouch. Why would you say something so hurtful?”

Chris frowned. “Whoa now. You’re the one who told me it was pure sex.”

”It was, but it still hurts when you insult me like that.” Sebastian sighed. “We had such a good thing, and then Reynolds drops in and _timber_!”

“Excuse me,” Robert said. “What are we talking about?”

“It wouldn’t interest you,” Chris said.

“We were talking about Tom,” Sebastian said at the same time.

“Gossiping about a co-star? I’m shocked.”

“It’s not really gossip, if I’m relating a personal experience,” Sebastian said.

“I’d love to hear about it.”

“I’m not so sure,” Chris began before Sebastian cut him off.

“It’s kind of personal, but since we’re all guys…. I was thanking Chris for his reference and also bitching about how Reynolds swooped in and ruined a good thing.”

Robert looked over at Scarlett and Jeremy, who weren’t even trying to act like they weren’t eavesdropping. “What good thing would that be?”

“No big deal. Tom and I had a friends-with-benefits, quid pro quo thing goin’ on for a while.”

“What?” Robert’s eyes widened in surprise.

Sebastian registered Robert’s genuine shock and backpedaled. “Yeah, I know, he’s a kid and all, but he came on to me in a way that was very, you know, adult.”

“I don’t know what to say to you.” Robert shook his head.

“Go easy,” Chris said.

“Go easy?” Robert repeated incredulously. “You’re okay with this?”

Chris shrugged. “The kid came on to me too.”

“What?” Robert repeated a half-octave higher.

“The rascal grabbed my package,” Chris said. “True story. I let him know I wasn’t interested and suggested he hit on Seb.”

“Which he did,” Sebastian said. “I’m not normally into boys.” He glanced at Chris. “But Tom was very persuasive. And there’s nothing boyish about him between the sheets.”

“I think relentless was the word you used,” Chris said.

Sebastian chuckled. “You have to admire the way he goes after what he wants.”

“Too bad Ryan showed up, huh?” Robert said sarcastically.

“No shit,” Sebastian said. “Once Tom saw him, he forgot I existed.”

“Ryan does tend to have that effect.” Robert looked around. “May I have your attention? I’d like to ask a question at this point.” He cleared his throat. “Is there anyone here who _hasn’t_ slept with Tom Holland?”

“Probably at least one person.” Sebastian nodded at Scarlett.

Robert looked at Scarlett.

Scarlett gave him a “what can I say?” look.

“Oh, come on!” Robert said.

“We were both in the hot tub and feeling froggy.” Scarlett shrugged. “So we jumped.”

Robert blinked. “Seriously?”

“What’s the big deal?” Anthony asked. “I’d say little man is doin’ well for himself.”

Chris glanced at Anthony. “Are you adding yourself to the list?”

“Aw hell naw! This—” Anthony ran a hand down his body. “Is for ladies only.” He looked around. “I have to say though, I’m a little surprised how many of you are down with the man-lovin’. I thought you were just jokin’ around all this time.”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Sebastian said. “Tom would probably be happy to—” He broke off when Robert turned and walked away.

“Hey!” Chris called out, but Robert didn’t slow down.

Robert had a lot to think about, but uppermost in his mind was the need to talk to Tom right away. He found him in the training area. “We need to talk,” Robert said curtly. “Meet me at my place as soon as you can.”

“I can come now.”

“Good.” Robert walked off without waiting to see if Tom was with him.

Tom hurried to catch up, and they finished the walk in silence.

As soon as they entered Robert’s compound, he burst out, “Are you systematically sleeping your way through the cast?”

“No.” Tom paused. “Not systematically.”

“So, does this mean I’m just another name on a list?”

“What? No! There’s no list. It’s completely random.”

Robert took a calming breath. “But you have slept with a lot of people on set.”

“Yeah. I like sex. You know that.”

“I thought you said you liked me.”

“I did. I do!” Tom frowned. “Why are you mad? You said we were keeping our options open.”

Robert took another calming breath. “When I said that, I was referring to you and me, as in we were waiting a bit to see what the relationship identified as. I didn’t mean options to include sex with the entire cast.” Robert paused. “Take a second to see it from my point of view.”

“If you’d just sleep with me, I wouldn’t have to—”

“Are you seriously trying to lay this off on me right now?” Robert shook his head.

“If I were you, and I wanted to have sex with me, I wouldn’t think twice, but you keep making me wait.”

“You _should_ think twice about having sex.” Robert cleared his throat. “It’s more than just a sleep-aid, you know.”

“Then show me.”

“I want to, but is it so hard to believe I might be a touch insecure about this?”

Tom nodded emphatically. “Yes, it is. Tremendously hard. Massively hard. What could _you_ possibly have to feel insecure about?”

“A million things.”

“I don’t believe you. How can you not know how perfect you are?”

Robert sat back and gazed at Tom for a long moment before he spoke. “Okay. I can see you’ve got this idea of who I am, but I’m not that perfect guy you made up out my flawed parts. Nobody could be that guy. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, but—” Tom paused. “Not entirely,” he said.

“The thing is… when I took you under my wing, so to speak, I never expected to feel this way about you. I was confused at first, and then I was a little shocked, and then I tried to make peace with it, but now….” Robert sighed. “Now, in light of recent discoveries, I’m wondering why I’m holding back.”

“Mate, join the team.”

Robert laughed. “Maybe I should just throw caution to the winds and let the chips fall where they may.”

“Yes, you should, and for the record, I like your drama, even if it is frustrating sometimes.”

Robert stroked his mustache with thumb and forefinger. “Oh really?”

“I’m being too honest again, aren’t I?”

“It’s okay. I want you to be honest with me.”

“So where are we at now?” Tom asked. He met Robert’s gaze. “I mean, if me sleeping with all your friends hasn’t put you off me forever.”

“I would never hold that against you. I’m hurt, sure, but you were free to do as you liked.”

“If I’d known it would upset you so much, I probably wouldn’t have done it.”

“Probably, huh?” Robert smiled. “Here’s where I am with it. I want to be in your life in whatever capacity suits you best, but I’d really love to be your lover, if that’s still on the table.”

“Mate, that offer is nailed to the table.”

“If I’m willing to clear the slate, can you do the same?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good.” Robert shelved his baggage for later and leaned closer to Tom. “How do you feel about kissing me?”

“Kisses lead to more good things.”

“I just knew you were going to say something like that.”

“But they don’t always have to.” Tom smirked at Robert. “You didn’t let me finish. That’s kind of a pattern with you.”

Robert put his hand over Tom’s on the arm of the chair. “I don’t want you to think I don’t want you. Of course, I do, but is there any way you could chill for just a little longer?”

“I haven’t had a lot of success with that. I get restless.” Tom pulled at his bottom lip as he thought. “I’m willing to wait for a finite amount of time. Let’s say one week.”

“What?”

“I’m giving you a week to man up.”

“And after that?”

“I have Ryan on speed-dial.”

Robert was left without an answer and simply stared at Tom.

“What?” Tom’s brows drew together. “Too harsh? You said to be honest.”

“I guess there’s such a thing as too honest.” Robert looked into Tom’s eyes. “Look, if there’s an itch you need to scratch, I—”

“Yes!” Tom blurted out. “That’s brilliant. That’s exactly it.”

“So, let me get this straight, are you telling that if you don’t have sex on a regular basis, you get twitchy?”

“Yes. Exactly. You really do understand.”

“Kid, you don’t need sex. You need a hobby.”

“I practice dance, gymnastics, boxing, and parkour. I golf, I run a charity, and I’m filming a major motion picture, so I really think I have enough activities. That’s not it.”

“We need to talk about this more, okay? It’s possible you have a problem.”

“I have at least one, but you could easily fix it.”

“Stop it, you little sex maniac. So, I’ve got a week?”

“Sure.”

“Brat. I’d really like to kiss you now. Any chance?”

“Yes, please.”

Robert stood, took Tom’s hand, and pulled him to his feet. “I’m actually nervous,” he said.

“You’ve done it before so just shut up and do it.”

Robert put a hand on Tom’s nape and leaned in until his lips touched Tom’s. Robert started to draw back, but Tom threw his arms around Robert’s neck and pulled him back down into the kiss.

Tom pushed his tongue past Robert’s lips, and Robert drew back again. “What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

“Not a damned thing. I just— I haven’t got hard this fast since college. I’m a little flustered.”

“Why’d we stop though?”

“Because it’s time for you to go.” Robert smiled at Tom. “Goddam, you taste good.”

“Maybe you should have another taste, you know, just to make sure.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come on, mate. You can’t leave me like this.” Tom put his hand on Robert’s chest and looked imploringly into his eyes.

“If I didn’t know what a good actor you are, I might fall for that,” Robert said. He moved Tom’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You keep winding me up and backing off. It’s maddening.”

“It’s not intentional.”

“You know what? Ryan’s right. You’re the master of adding insult to injury.” Tom took a step away from Robert.

“Wait. What? What did I miss?”

“You just said your effect on me was… unintentional? Seriously? Do you not realize how hurtful that is?”

“I meant that if I hurt you, I didn’t mean to.”

Tom stared into Robert’s eyes for a long moment. “Oh. That’s different.” He paused. “I really want to kiss you again.”

“You think you can behave?”

“Do my best.”

“One more kiss.” Robert cupped Tom’s chin on his palm. “This face,” he said softly, as he covered Tom’s mouth with his. He moved his lips gently but insistently, and Tom’s lips parted for him. He didn’t follow up, though his pounding pulse points urged him on. He slid his hand down Tom’s neck to his shoulder, as he kissed his forehead. “Good night.”

Tom groaned. “Come on.”

“What is it you expect from me? A hand job?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Robert shook his head. “I refuse to cheapen this.”

“You’re a bloody sadist.”

“Harsh.”

“Are you seriously cutting me off?”

“I’m wishing you a good night.”

Tom picked up the water carafe from the table and poured it over his head. “Okay then.” He walked away.

“Tom.” Robert called after him.

“What?”

“Do not fuck Ryan Reynolds until we talk again. I mean it.” 

Tom laughed as he flipped Robert the finger over his shoulder. After doing his last exercise routine for the day, and taking a quick shower, he dropped onto his bed. _That kiss_. Parts of him were still tingling. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He indulged in the memory of Robert’s soft, full lips, the tickling brush of his mustache, the slick yet rough feel of his tongue. In a few strokes, he brought himself off. He wiped his hand and his dick on the boxers and tossed them into the corner. He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, his heartbeat slowed to normal, and he fell asleep.


	16. 16

16

Five days of hard work and Robert rebuffing his advances were taking a toll on Tom. He was shooting his hardest stunts, and then having dinner with Robert, followed by what he thought of as “quality time.” He ended the evening aroused to the point of coming in his pants more than once. He enjoyed the teasing, but he wanted more. He wanted it all. And he couldn’t understand why Robert wouldn’t take it past petting.

Maybe it was him. Maybe there was something he could have done differently. Maybe if he hadn’t come at Robert full-bore, for instance. Why hadn’t he read the situation better? He was an actor, for God’s sake. If Robert wanted a naïve kid he could teach, Tom could play that to perfection. Why did he always have to be himself, instead of someone more restrained? He always ended up sharing too much and getting on people’s nerves. He was constantly reminding himself to dial it back a notch, when he remembered to remember.

If Robert would ease up just a little…. He couldn’t stand another day of this. He was actually glad when the stunt coordinator told him he was through for the day, though he lived for the stunts. This test of Robert’s was making his life hell, and he was starting to wonder if it was worth it.

After he changed out of the costume he wore for wire work, he caught a ride in a golf cart to his trailer. He opened the door and almost screamed when someone moved toward him. He drew back his arm to throw a punch.

“Easy, Tiger, it’s me,” Ryan said, stopping in his tracks.

“Oh my god!” Tom put a hand on his chest. “My heart.”

“I planned on being naked when you opened the door, but I chickened out.”

“I’m glad you’re here but why?”

“I wouldn’t miss your birthday.”

“My birthday isn’t for six months.”

“Your half-birthday?”

Tom grinned. “Sure. Why not?”

“You might not know this about me, but I like surprising people.”

“Did you bring a party with you?”

Ryan unzipped his pants.

“Yes!” Tom pulled his shirt over his head. “Mate, I am so horny.”

“Chill, you maniac,” Ryan said. “I have a bathing suit on. Go put yours on.”

“Why?”

“Because I just told you to… but first, get over here and kiss me.”

Tom jumped into Ryan’s arms and found his mouth. Both were breathless when the kiss ended.

“Go change.” Ryan patted Tom’s ass. “I forgot how nice that was.”

“Did you miss it?”

Ryan bit his lip as he looked into the fire in Tom’s eyes. “Okay, let’s do it, but we gotta be quick.”

Tom laughed. “You’ve met me, right?”

Ryan laughed too, right up until Tom grabbed his cock. Quickly, Ryan pushed his board shorts to his ankles as Tom went to his knees. Ryan bit his lip as Tom sucked the head of his shaft into his mouth and took the rest of his length to the root before withdrawing.

Tom flirted the tip of his tongue along the underside of Ryan’s cock as he pulled off and slid his hand under Ryan’s balls. He found Ryan’s hole and rubbed the sensitive skin around it as he swallowed Ryan’s cock again. As he bobbed his head, he pushed his fingertip a little deeper into Ryan with each pass. He wasn’t quite sure how far he had to go, but Scarlett and Google had provided him with enough information that he’d know when he found what he was looking for. His fingertip skidded over a small bump. Ryan gasped, and Tom smiled and did it again, moving his finger in a figure eight.

“Whoa,” Ryan said breathlessly. He took Tom by the shoulders. “Seriously. Whoa.”

Tom let Ryan’s cock slide from his mouth and pulled his finger out. “What?”

“What you were just doing….” Ryan paused. “It was really good and really… familiar.” He cocked his head to the side and gave Tom a long look. “Just how well do you know my ex-wife?”

“I know she’s a goddess and a very generous one.”

“I’m impressed, Tiger,” he said, before he grabbed Tom, spun him around, and pulled him to his chest. “Mind if I drive from here?”

“Maybe this once.”

Tom pushed down his sweatpants, heartrate soaring, feeling as though someone had turned the thermostat up as far as it would go. Too breathless with excitement to speak, he nodded his readiness for whatever Ryan had in mind and grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter. He heard Ryan spit, and then he felt Ryan’s hard-on slide between his thighs. No one had to explain it to him. He flexed his thigh muscles and was gratified to hear Ryan’s groan of pleasure.

“You are so hot,” Ryan said in Tom’s ear.

“You said we don’t have a lot of time,” Tom reminded him.

“Right.” Ryan reached down and took hold of Tom’s hard cock.

“Shit yeah,” Tom said approvingly as Ryan stroked him. When Ryan began to thrust, Tom pushed back against him, pressing his butt to Ryan’s groin. The soft slap of flesh on flesh was the only sound other than gasps and moans.

Ryan smiled when he felt Tom shudder. He savored the feel of warm fluid squirting between his fingers, as he thrust faster. He felt Tom’s fingers on the head of his cock, and he came between one breath and the next. Tom kept hold of his dick, so he had no choice but stay wrapped around him, leaning on his back.

“That was good.” Tom sighed. Reluctantly, he let go of Ryan’s shaft and turned around to face him. “Thanks.”

Ryan gave him a dubious look. “You’re welcome?”

“I’m serious. I really needed that.”

“Glad I could help.” Ryan stepped back so Tom could move.

Tom went around the counter and wet a hand towel. He tossed it to Ryan and then used damp paper towels to clean himself up. In another minute, he was dressed again in skinny jeans and a T-shirt.

“I don’t expect dinner but is a kiss too much to ask?” Ryan said sardonically.

“Mate!” Tom’s eyes widened. “I’m an asshole.” He threw his arms around Ryan’s waist and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan chuckled. “I was only half-serious.” He lifted Tom’s chin on his fingers until he could see his eyes. “But you might want to put a leash on that sport-fucking thing. It can get addictive.”

“Are you being serious now?”

“Don’t make too big a deal of it. I’m just putting in a word from someone who knows. You might want to start—”

“Discriminating?”

“Yeah, but it’s up to you. Best advice is to get it out of your system while you’re still young and resilient.” Ryan paused. “Or you could pick someone and stick with them.”

“Is that an offer?”

Ryan looked at Tom for a long moment. “You are tempting,” he said. “But I’m not that guy.”

“That’s cool. I get it.”

“We can still hook up if you want to.”

“If I want to?”

“Well, if I’m not greatly mistaken, other people are involved. Anything could happen. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Are we talking about an orgy?”

“No. But you’re interested in at least one other person. Or am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong.” Tom frowned. “I’m not sure how I feel right now. I think I should feel a little guilty, but I don’t. I mean, I want Robert more than I want anything, but if he won’t take care of me, he can’t be mad about it. I mean, he practically gave me permission to play.”

“You are so wrong about that.” Ryan shook his head. “But that’s not the point. If you care about Robert, you have to respect his feelings the way he respects yours. For him, sex is never just sex. Not even in the bad old days.”

“But he knows that it’s just a bit of fun to me.” Tom sighed. “I just don’t understand why he’s making me wait.”

“Maybe he needs to know you’re serious. Maybe waiting is how you prove it to him.”

“I don’t like tests.”

“Bullshit. You thrive on tests.” Ryan ruffled Tom’s hair. “But I could give him a nudge if you want.”

“Would you? That would be brilliant.”

“You’re sure he’s what you want?”

“Dead sure.”

“I care about him, so if you break his heart, I’m gonna feel real bad about it.”

“If I have him, I won’t need anyone else.”

“Then come with me to the party before someone comes looking for us.”

“There’s really a party?”

“Not if you don’t get that sweet ass out the door.”


	17. 17

Downeytown had been transformed by the addition of several more potted palms and lounge chairs. “I know it’s tacky,” Robert said of the pineapple-shaped lanterns and the tiki torches. “But that’s kind of what I was going for.”

“Your work here is done,” Scarlett said, raising her glass to Robert.

“It’s perfect,” Ryan said as he and Tom joined them.

Robert noted the slightly drowsy look Tom had, and his heart sank a little, but he gave no outward sign. “We’re serving pork roast, grilled pineapple, and… other stuff. The bar is open.” He managed a smile for Tom. “In your honor.”

“Why?”

“I’ll answer that,” Chris Evans said. “You got dropped into the middle of a pretty tight-knit clan and you earned our respect. Tomorrow we’ll be treating you like a punk again, but tonight, you’re king.”

“Do you all have to follow my commands?” Tom asked right away.

“No!” Robert put his hand over Chris’s mouth. “That is not going to be a thing.”

Chris laughed as he pulled Robert’s hand away. “Sure, kid. I’ll do your bidding.”

“I would love a beer,” Tom said.

“Coming right up.” Chris trotted off.

“This is awesome,” Tom said.

“I’ll play along.” Scarlett winked. “Within reason, of course.”

“How about a dance?”

“Sure.” Scarlett put her arms around Tom’s neck.

Tom put his hands on her hips and they swayed in time with the rock’n’roll on the sound system.

Robert bumped Ryan’s shoulder. “Surprised to see you, especially since you weren’t invited.”

“I’m Scar’s plus one.”

“Behave yourself.”

“Not a chance.” Ryan looked at Robert. “So, you’re still withholding sex?”

“What?” Robert gave Ryan a sharp look.

“Look, I can see the kid is crazy about you and, by the way, smoking hot. Why not throw him a boner?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Hey, suit yourself. It works out great for me.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you stress him out and I get to help him relieve his tension.”

“Why are you so crude?”

“Why are you such a prude? You didn’t used to be.”

“And you would know.”

“What are you two talking about?” Scarlett asked, as she and Tom rejoined the group.

“Nothing worth repeating,” Ryan said, before Robert could speak. “Tom, dance with me.”

Chris walked up with a beer as Ryan and Tom walked away.

“You suck as a slave,” Scarlett observed.

“Yeah, looks like I’m out of a job.” Philosophically, Chris took a drink of the beer.

“Hey,” Anthony said as he walked up. “Let’s get this party started.” He caught sight of Ryan ad Tom. “Wait. Are those two dancing together? Excuse me. I have to go scrape my eyes out.”

“Are you that insecure?” Scarlett asked. “I think they’re cute together.”

“No, I’m not insecure. And they are not cute. What they are is _hot_.”

“You thinking of switching teams, big guy?”

“No, but I’m not blind. The way they move together is just downright sexy.”

“Excuse me,” Robert said. “I need to check on a couple of things.”

Scarlett raised an eyebrow as Robert hurried away. “What is going on with him?”

Anthony shrugged. 

“RDJ is RDJ,” Chris said.

“Oh, jeez, don’t look, Anthony,” Scarlett said.

Of course, Anthony looked. He swallowed. “So,” he croaked. “That’s what two men doing a tango looks like. I’m going to need another drink.”

“Me too.” Chris went to lean on the bar next to Sebastian and across from Robert. “It was nice of you to throw the kid a party,” he said. “You never threw one for me.”

“Sure, I did,” Robert said without looking away from the dancers. “When I talked them into casting Sebastian as your love interest. You’re welcome.”

“How is that a party?”

“Sebastian is a party for your eyes.” Robert winked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re full of it, but Cap and Bucky do make a great couple.” He glanced over at Ryan and Tom. “Almost as hot as Deadpool and Spider-Man.”

“You’re starting to worry me,” Chris said.

“Don’t kink-shame me, Evans.”

Chris shook his head and turned to say something to Robert, but Robert was gone.

“Hey, mate,” Tom called out when he saw Robert coming toward him. “Dance with us.”

“I’m not sure I’m shameless enough to dance like that.”

“Uh-oh, it’s the Fun Police,” Ryan said, as he dipped Tom.

“We need to talk,” Robert said.

“Me or Tom?”

“Do you have a minute?”

“For you? Always.” Ryan looked into Tom’s eyes as he brought him back up to a fully vertical position. “Keep your motor running,” he said.

“Roger that,” Tom answered.

As Robert and Ryan walked away, Tom was pulled into a group dance with Jeremy, Anthony, Elizabeth, and Paul.

“What’s this about?” Ryan asked.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Robert said.

“About?”

“The kid.”

Ryan watched Tom perform a shimmy for Elizabeth. “If you want to claim that, you better put your brand on it fast.”

“Will that put a stop to the booty calls?”

“I told you, _ese_. Give the word, and I’ll back off, but if you pair up with him, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me or anyone else.”

“Good. I really like him, Ry.”

“Like _really_ really?”

“Yeah, times infinity.”

Ryan grimaced. “Oops.”

“Oops?”

“I may have done something on the order of betraying our friendship.”

“Give me a break.” Robert snorted. “You think I didn’t notice the way Tom was glowing when the two of you showed up?”

Ryan pretended to bite his nails. “Am I about to have my ass handed to me?”

Robert smiled. “Relax. I’m not mad. I’m a little hurt, sure, but on the other hand—He’s at the stage where he gets hard a dozen times an hour, and you… well, you’re you, so it was bound to happen. I’m okay with it. Really.”

Ryan looked into Robert’s eyes. “You used to be a better liar,” he said fondly.

“Yeah, okay, I’m not happy about it.” Robert tried to turn it into a joke. “Now he’ll be comparing me to you.”

“I guess you’ll just have to dazzle him then.” Ryan put an arm around Robert. “Seriously though, there was no agenda. I just had to hit that while I had the chance. Won’t be long till he’s hip-deep in booty. You know I’m right.”

“I feel so much better,” Robert said sardonically.

Ryan chuckled. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, _carnal. Créeme._ ”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because that kid is 1000% in love with you.”

“Please.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“It’s true. Don’t tell me he hasn’t mentioned how smitten he is. He can’t keep anything to himself.”

“Not even himself.”

“What? Was that supposed to be deep or something?”

“He just… He gives away too much.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn’t want him to be any other way, would you?”

“Fair point.” Robert smiled as he watched Tom twirl Scarlett. “He is something though, isn’t he? I just can’t be mad at him.”

“No argument. But here’s another fair point. He might want me, but he doesn’t need me. He _does_ need you. Don’t give me that look. You’re good for him.”

“I’m not too old?”

“That’s a plus actually.”

“So… you think I should… go for it?”

“I can’t understand why you haven’t already. He wants you bad.” Ryan squeezed Robert’s shoulders. “I’m just a placeholder.”

“Whether that’s true or not, it was damned nice of you to say it.”

“You know I love you, _guapo_.” Ryan smiled. “Always will.” He looked over at Tom. “I’m gonna miss that though. The sheer energy he brings to—”

Robert put an elbow into Ryan’s ribs.

“Ow! That hurt.”

“Then I made my point.” Robert raised his voice. “Hey, Tom!”

Tom looked up and Robert waved him over. “Well,” he said to Ryan as he watched Tom come toward him. “What should I do?”

“Show him how you feel. You’re good with words, but words aren’t going to do it with this one.”

“You might be right.”

“Hey,” Tom said. “You wanted me?”

“I do.” Robert took a step closer. “You still want me?”

“Are you… fucking with me?” Tom asked hesitantly. He looked to Ryan.

With a wink, Ryan faded into the background.

“No, I’m not fucking with you. Not yet.” Robert put an arm around Tom’s waist. “Did you save a dance for me?”

“Are you kidding?”

Robert steered Tom over to the sound system, which was Robert’s phone hooked up to speakers. “Play Shape of You,” he said. He smiled at Tom. “This is our song now.”

“I love it,” Tom said as the first notes played.

Robert rested his hand on the small of Tom’s back and led him through the first steps of a slow salsa. By the chorus, Tom had the knack of it and partnered Robert smoothly. By the middle of the song, everyone else had stopped dancing to watch.

By the time the song ended, Tom was giddy from all the physical contact. “You’ve got some moves,” he said admiringly. “Why were you holding out on me?”

“I swear, I can’t remember.”

“Does that mean what I hope it means?”

“Do you hope to sleep in Downeytown tonight?”

“Yes, please!”

Robert smiled at Tom’s enthusiastic affirmative. “I must be out of my mind. How am I going to keep up with you?”

“You’ll manage,” Tom said without a shade of doubt in his voice. “Can we go now?”

“No, that would be rude. This is your party. You can’t duck out.”

“You’re killing me.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you not have it off with Reynolds like an hour ago?”

“Well… yeah, but… he’s not you.”

Tom’s words sparked a warm glow in Robert’s chest. “Good answer.”

“Hey, can I cut in?” Sebastian asked.

“No,” Robert and Tom said at the same time.

“I can take a hint.” Sebastian pouted just a little as he walked away.

“Could you not ogle his ass so obviously?” Robert said to Tom.

“It’s so fit though,” Tom said.

“You have a point. I promise to curb my jealousy. There’s no harm in looking.”

“I’ll try to remember that when I catch you ogling someone.”

“You know, I was really on the fence about this relationship, but I think we’re going to be fine.”

“It’s early to go out on a limb like that.”

“What can I say? I’m impulsive.”

Tom laughed. Before Robert could protest, he took hold of a handful of Robert’s hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

Robert pulled away and looked around at the guests. “You know what? I think Ryan can handle host duties. We should find a more private place to continue this conversation.”

“Fuck yes.”

Robert made his way to his living quarters by a roundabout path. Tom was already inside when he got there


	18. 18

Tom looked up when Robert came in. “Where’s the lube?”

“Slow down, Speed Racer. What do you say we ease into it?”

Tom made a frustrated noise. “Sure. Sounds great. Like a hot bath.”

“We can have one of those afterward.”

Tom’s good mood returned immediately. “Awesome! That will definitely be a first. I mean, I’ve been in a tub with my brothers and a couple of times with Harrison, but—”

“Whoa, hold up. Harrison?”

“He’s my best mate from school.”

“Good. For a second there, I thought you meant Han Solo.”

“Han Solo isn’t a real person, but if he was, I’d def do him”

Robert sighed. “Why don’t you take a seat and get comfortable while I do the same?”

“Whatever you say.” Tom watched Robert walk to the back of the trailer before he sat on the couch. He bounced a couple of times and got back up. “What are you doing?” he called out.

Robert reappeared. “Even I have to take a piss occasionally, and I was barely gone a minute.”

“That’s one minute too long.”

“Did you get that cheese from Reynolds?”

“I’m sorry. What was that, Ducky?”

“Oh, you shall pay for that.”

Tom did not look the least bit worried. “How do you mean?”

“From what I’ve heard from my colleagues, you’ve been having everything your way.”

Tom was unabashed. “I’m not too shy to ask for what I want, but I’m grateful if I get it.”

“That’s a good line, kid.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t come here to talk.”

Robert laughed. “No, you clearly came to rock. I’m a little in awe, to be honest.”

“Are you curious?” Tom asked in a hopeful tone.

“You’re incorrigible. All right. Let’s have a look at you.”

“What?”

“Lose the clothes.”

Tom didn’t wait to be told twice. While he hurriedly shucked his clothing, Robert removed his shirt and threw it toward a chair. Tom leaped and snatched the shirt out of the air. Naked, erect, and unselfconscious, Tom raised the shirt to his face and inhaled Robert’s scent. Clear fluid beaded at the tip of his hard cock.

Robert swallowed. “Enough foreplay. Get over here,” he said in a voice raspy with desire.

Tom met his gaze over the soft folds of the shirt. He almost said the first thing that came to mind, which was, “Fuck that. You get over here.” But he didn’t say it. He’d done this many times; he wanted this time to be different. In the end, he said nothing. 

Robert crossed the short distance that separated them to stand in front of Tom. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

Tom lunged, throwing his arms around Robert and burying his face in the hollow of Robert’s neck and shoulder. He held tight, molding his frame to Robert’s, as though trying to meld with him. For several long moments, he was content just to be this close.

Robert took a breath and then another and came to terms with the fact that he had a naked Tom Holland in his arms. Slowly, he ran his hands up and down Tom’s back until the feel of smooth, warm skin calmed him. His pulse was still racing, but outwardly, he was dealing.

Tom let Robert set the pace, though he ached to speed things along. It was torture, but it was worth it. The last thing Tom wanted to do at this point was spook Robert into chickening out.

Robert kissed Tom’s forehead, inhaling the scent of Tom’s shampoo. He trailed a dozen kisses along Tom’s cheek and down his neck He nuzzled the silky spot behind Tom’s ear and took Tom’s earlobe between his teeth. He bit down as he sucked at the sensitive flesh.

Tom shivered at the exquisite sensation. “That feels amazing.”

Robert kissed Tom’s ear, his Adam’s apple, and his clavicle before drawing back to look him in the eyes. “So far, so good,” he said. “For some reason, I thought you’d be more aggressive.”

Tom cleared his throat. “I’m holding back.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to scare you off.”

Robert almost laughed. “I’m sorry about all the false starts.”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

Robert held Tom closer. “I know I overthink everything, probably a reaction to all the years I didn’t think at all. I’m hoping to level off at some point. The important thing is… I don’t want you to resent me.”

“I could never.”

“Not even a little? What about the way I made you wait? All the times you wanted to go on, and I said we had to stop? None of that bothers you?”

“Of course, it did, but I’m here now.”

“That’s very Zen of you.”

“No idea what you’re on about.” Tom moved restlessly.

“Sorry, but it’s important to me.”

Tom met Robert’s gaze. “Is it? Then by all means, crack on.”

“Thanks.” Robert smiled. “I’ve weighed all the pros and cons of having a relationship with someone so young and ambitious… but I want you anyway.”

“Yes!” Tom hugged Robert tighter.

“I understand that this might not last because you _areis_ your type,” Tom said, wiping his eyes.

“Fair enough.” Robert held Tom closer.

Tom burrowed his face into the crook of Robert’s neck and sighed contentedly. “This is literally the happiest moment of my life,” he said drowsily.

Robert took hold of the hand that was creeping toward his crotch and held onto it. “Thanks for the thought, but I’m about sexed-out for the moment.” He watched Tom’s lips curve into a smile even as his eyelids closed. Robert closed his eyes as well. He was tired, but it was the pleasant exhaustion of too much fun. He shifted to get more comfortable and fell asleep with Tom in his arms.


	19. 19

Robert woke but didn’t open his eyes. He let himself become aware, little by little, how good he felt. He’d fallen asleep spooned up to Tom with his arm around Tom’s waist. His hand was loosely clasped in Tom’s hand over Tom’s crotch. Robert blindly kissed Tom’s shoulder as he snuggled closer, pressing his morning hard-on to Tom’s crack.

Tom sighed contentedly. “That’s awesome,” he mumbled.

Robert kissed his way up Tom’s neck to his ear. “You feel amazing,” he said as he slid his hand down to take hold of Tom’s cock. He was not surprised to find it was almost fully erect. Oh, to be nineteen again… physically anyway.

“God, what you do to me.” Tom moaned his approval of what Robert was doing to him.

Robert stroked Tom slowly as he rubbed his growing hard-on up and down Tom’s crack. He held Tom close with his other arm and left rosy brands on Tom’s back and shoulders with sucking kisses and gentle bites.

Tom thrust into Robert’s fist, pressing his ass harder against Robert’s cock, creating more friction. He was close to combustion and yearned toward it, a bomb that longed to explode. A small whine escaped his throat as his movements became frantic.

Robert caught fire and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. He felt Tom’s cock jerk in his hand and the warm wetness that squirted between his fingers. He cocooned Tom in his arms as he spurted a hot stream between his butt cheeks.

“Fuck me,” Tom said breathlessly.

“You’ll have to give me a few minutes,” Robert said, his lips moving on the damp skin of Tom’s nape. “I’m tapped out.”

Tom chuckled. “I’ll give you the rest of my life.”

“Don’t joke like that.”

“Mate, I’m not.”

“Well then, that’s a mighty big declaration, pardner.”

Tom giggled.

“Did you just… giggle?” Robert teased.

Tom turned to face him. He raised a hand to trace Robert’s lips and the silky mustache and beard. He met Robert’s gaze and tried to convey the feelings he had no words for.

Robert kissed the end of Tom’s nose. “Giggle all you want,” he said softly.

Tom sighed. “I wish I was thirty. Then you wouldn’t have to feel bad every time I remind you how young I am.”

“I love you just as you are.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “You what?” He blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah you.” Robert shook his head. “I can’t fight a force of nature.”

“See that you remember that if you ever think about leaving me.” Tom kissed Robert. “You aren’t going anywhere, mister.”

“Well, I’m going to have to go the bathroom soon.”

Tom laughed as he let go of him. “Go then. I’m hungry anyway.”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll see that you’re fed.”

As Robert rose from the bed, Tom flopped down on his back, arms and legs spread wide. Robert paused to enjoy the sight, but his bladder soon prompted him to remember his goal.

“Ye gods, get dressed,” Robert said when he returned to find Tom in the same position. “If you make me come one more time, I’m going to turn into jerky.”

While Tom took a shower and got dressed, Robert went to tell his chef he needed breakfast for two. Robert was on his phone when Tom came out to the deck area. He wrapped up the call and held out his arms to Tom.

Tom swung a leg over Robert’s chair and straddled his lap. “I look forward to doing this every morning,” he said.

Robert held Tom for a few moments before he let go. “Breakfast will be here any second. Let’s not scandalize the staff; what do you say?”

Tom gave Robert a kiss that promised more to come and then climbed off him. He sat in the chair closest to Robert and accepted the cup of coffee Robert offered.

“This is fine for now,” Tom said. “While we’re working, I mean. But when we have the time, we’re going away together somewhere we can love each other all day.”

“I’d better step up my training program,” was Robert’s response.

And then the food arrived.

Robert watched somewhat dazedly as Tom ate a three-egg omelet, an eight-ounce steak, home fries, pancakes, bacon, sausage links, prosciutto-wrapped cantaloupe, steamed asparagus, sliced tomato, and grilled portobello mushrooms.

“Where the fuck are you putting it?” Robert wondered aloud.

“What?” Tom focused on something at Robert’s elbow. “Pass the fruit salad please. Are those waffles?”

Silently, Robert pushed the bowl across the table, his mood comprised of equal parts astonishment, admiration, and yes, adoration. This was it. He’d gone ‘round the bend. He was head-over-heels for this kid.

“You have the weirdest look on your face,” Tom said.

“Weird? Really?” Robert sat back. “I was just thinking how much I like you.”

“And it was not a pleasant thought to judge by your face.”

“What are you talking about? In between inhaling an entire buffet.”

“I worked up an appetite. Your fault, by the way.” Tom grinned cheekily. “And if you want to know what your face looked like.” He paused. “It’s kind of hard to describe. But you definitely didn’t look happy. What’s up with that?”

“I don’t know. I’m happy.”

“I should hope. By my count, I made you happy at least twice.”

“I faked the second one. I thought your ego required it.”

Tom laughed. “At least make an effort to look happy then.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I like the sound of that. I wonder how you’d look in a dog collar.”

“I know you’re joking, but I can make anything look good.”

“You _think_ I’m joking, but you’re right.”

“That almost made sense. Are you telling me you want to play dom/sub games?”

“Not seriously, but I do get a little charge from telling you what to do,” Tom said candidly.

“Believe it or don’t, but I get a little charge out of how confident you are in the bedroom.”

“Whew.” Tom mimed wiping his brow. “I was afraid my vast experience might still be a problem for you.”

_“Vast?”_

“Extensive.”

“Really.”

Tom pretended to consider. “How about broad and diverse?”

“Sounds like you’re giving me directions. Meet me at the corner of Broad and Diverse.”

Tom laughed and sprayed his empty plate with coffee.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Robert said.

“It’s the way you said it. You have such great timing.” Tom smiled. “I have so much to learn from you.”

“Stick with me, kid. I’ll make you a star,” Robert said in a passable W.C. Fields impression, which was completely lost on Tom.

“You did that already. What’s your next trick?”

“Keeping you satisfied, I would imagine.”

“No worries there,” Tom said dismissively. “You know exactly how to satisfy me.” He looked down. “With you, my plate will never be empty.”

“I’m—” The words stuck in Robert’s throat, and he had to swallow. “I’m touched.”

“Good.” Tom looked relieved. “I thought it was kind of a dumb thing to say, but it’s from my heart. I really feel like you’re all I need to be happy.”

“You’re killin’ me here.” Robert wiped his eyes.

Tom got up and gave Robert an awkward hug from behind his chair. “I have to be on set five minutes ago,” he said. “Later.”

Robert watched him walk away. “This is nuts, but I’ve never been happier,” he said to Tom’s departing figure. He remembered that he was also supposed to be somewhere and hurried inside to get dressed. Idly, he wondered how long he and Tom could keep the relationship secret. He had very little confidence in Tom’s ability to hide his feelings.

When Robert arrived at the sound stage, the film crew was finishing up a scene. He watched Anthony and Sebastian work against a green screen for a few minutes before something else grabbed his attention.

Off to the side, Jeremy and Scarlett were rehearsing their fight scene while Tom watched. Robert’s heart swelled until it as though felt his ribs could not contain it. He might be out of his mind to fall for a teenager, but he was sure about how he felt. If it did turn out that he was a massive fool, he’d survive, and he wouldn’t have any regrets. Whatever happened, the way he felt right now was worth the price.

Tom spotted Robert and his face lit up the way it always did when he saw the man he loved. He remembered where he was and let the smile fade a little.

Robert waved and gave Tom a smile that said he knew how Tom felt. This was work-time not play-time, and he appreciated that Tom understood that. Also, he wished very much that he could run over to Tom and hug him. At least, he hoped his smile said all that. It was asking a lot of an expression, but he was a pretty fair actor, after all.

Tom gave Robert a small nod and a little smile that he hoped conveyed that message that he had it under control for now, but as soon as they were alone, Robert had better brace himself.

Robert felt a liquid pulse of desire that shook him. Message received. He winked at Tom before he joined the huddle of Anthony, Sebastian, Paul Bettany, and new arrival Paul Rudd. The assistant director came over, and they got to work on the next scene. This was the last of the interior shoots before they went to Germany to film the big action scene at the airport.

“Anybody want to get together for dinner?” Chris asked after they wrapped for the day. “Last chance before Germany.”

“I’m down,” Sebastian said.

Chris looked over at Robert, but Robert was texting. He tapped Robert on the shoulder.

Robert looked up from the screen. “Yeah?”

“Are you in for dinner?”

“Hang on.” Robert sent a text and waited for a reply. “Yes. Dinner sounds good. Where we going?”

“That Asian seafood place everyone likes.”

Robert sent another text. “Sounds good. See you there?”

“Who are you texting?”

“I’m ordering a big box of none of your business.”

“You’re a funny guy.” Chris turned away. “Who else is in? Where’s Tom?”


	20. 20

Leipzig/Halle Airport Saxony, Germany.

“ _Willkommen_ ,” Ryan called out as he spotted Robert. “I have a car waiting.”

“What… what are you doing here?” Robert asked.

“I found out when you were coming and arranged to be here to meet you guys. Scarlett’s already at the hotel. I promised I’d bring you back for dinner.”

“Am I a guest, or am I the main course?”

Ryan chuckled. “Your choice,” he said. “Where’s your luggage?”

“I hope it’s on its way to the hotel.”

“Great, then you can just hop in the car, we’ll pick up Scar, and then we party.”

“Not so fast.” Robert looked back down the concourse.

Ryan followed his gaze. “Well, well, you have a traveling companion.” He smiled, as he took in Tom’s outfit. “He dresses more like you every day.”

“What can I say? The kid has taste.”

Ryan glanced at Robert and then took a closer look. “You finally nailed him, you dog. I wondered, when he stopped calling.”

Robert brushed aside his initial reaction of resentment and reminded himself who he was talking to. Ryan meant the remark as a compliment. Robert replied in kind. “He was doing most of the hammering.”

Ryan laughed. “I believe you. He’s a live wire.” He paused. “Seriously, though, I’m glad you found each other.”

Robert smiled at Tom as he stopped next to him.

“Hey, Tiger,” Ryan said. “Good to see you again.”

Tom hugged Ryan the same way he’d hug anyone he hadn’t seen in a while, no flirting. “Good to see you too.” He looked to Robert. “I’m perishing for a latte, and there’s a Starbucks on the way out. Mind if I walk ahead?”

“Meet us out front near valet parking,” Ryan said. “I’m in a big white car. You can’t miss it.”

Tom moved out like he had a purpose and soon left Ryan and Robert behind.

“He is so fine,” Ryan said. “Am I right?”

Robert was quiet until Tom blended with the crowd. “He’s my kryptonite,” he said simply.

“Wow.” Ryan thought about that for a second. “So… how’s that working out?”

“I just do whatever he wants, and everything is fine.”

Ryan laughed. “That’s funny.”

“It’s true though.”

“Bullshit. Never, in all the time I’ve known you, have you let _anyone_ tell you what to do.”

Robert shrugged. “Believe it or don’t.”

“Are you happy?”

“I am, to my surprise, quite happy. Tom’s a handful, for sure, full-bore and bossy as hell, but he suits me. What’s that smile for?”

“I’m happy for you, and I’m happy I get to say that I told you so. You’re perfect for each other. You have experience; he has enthusiasm. It’s a great combo.”

“So glad you approve.” Robert broke out a big grin. “I am _so_ happy.”

“Good. I’m glad it worked out. I really am. You deserve to be happy.”

“After another week of Tom, I’m going to deserve a vacation.”

“Quit your bitching. You know you love it.”

“Yeah, I do, but… I’m still having trouble accepting it. I told him I was cool with the whole thing, but deep down, I can’t help being nervous about it.”

“Are you afraid he’s going to spot something shiny and run after it?”

“Of course, I am.”

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, but if you want to test him, I could….”

“No,” Robert said quickly. “Don’t do that.”

“Good answer. Have you and Tom talked about it?”

“Not exactly, but he did tell me that he doesn’t need anyone but me.”

“If I were you, I’d believe him. He’s not much of a liar.”

“True.” Robert sighed. “I wish I was more of the trusting type. I don’t want to worry about what he’s thinking when he sees someone attractive, but I do.”

“To be fair, Tom’s attitude toward sex doesn’t inspire a lot of trust in that area. Fucking seems to be on par with getting ice cream or going fishing.” Ryan stopped Robert before they reached the doors to the outside. “This is going to sound odd coming from me, and I’m not going to say anything you don’t already know but hear me out.”

Robert’s brows drew together in a slight frown. “Sure.”

“Fucking and making love aren’t the same thing. How’s that for a pearl of wisdom?”

“You’re a walking Hallmark card, _hermano_.”

“But I’m right.”

“You are right, and I needed to hear it.” Robert glanced out the glass doors and caught sight of Tom.

As if he felt Robert’s gaze, Tom looked right at him and smiled like a sunrise.

Robert returned the smile, suddenly eager to be on the other side of the barrier that separated them. “You’re right,” he said again. “It’s different with him. It’s… _more_. If you know what I mean.” He turned his smile on Ryan. “Not that the sex isn’t mind-blowing. He’s a lit match, and I’m a pile of oily rags.”

Ryan laughed as he held the door for Robert to walk through. “I was thinking spark and gas leak, but I like your analogy.”

“Ducky!” Tom called out.

Ryan grimaced. “You’re not going to live that one down,” he told Robert.

“He’s the only one allowed to call me that.” Robert’s tone was a warning.

“Am I _forbidden_ to call you Ducky?” Ryan asked archly.

“Hey,” Tom said. “I’m the only one who gets to call him Ducky.”

“And why is that?” Ryan batted his eyes at Tom.

“Because he’s my man not yours.”

Ryan caught the expression on Robert’s face. “When I tell the story of how you two got together, and I _will_ tell it, I’m going to call it _How RDJ Got His Smug Back_.”

“Oh, was I looking smug?” Robert preened.

“You go right ahead.” Ryan put his arm around Robert’s shoulders. “You’re the man.”

“ _My_ man,” Tom emphasized. “Don’t forget it.”

“Stand down, Tiger,” Ryan said. “Why don’t we continue this in the car?”

“I’m not complaining,” Tom said as they settled in the limo. “But why are you even here?”

“Because I’m obsessed with you,” Ryan said and then laughed at the look on Tom’s face. “I’m messin’ with you,” he said. “It could be my favorite new thing.”

“Not a good idea,” Robert said mildly.

“What?” Ryan laughed. “You think I can’t handle it?”

“I know you can’t,” Tom said. He held up his forefinger. “I know your weakness.”

“Well-played,” Ryan said. He sat back.

Robert put his arm around Tom’s shoulders. When Tom smiled at him, he leaned in to kiss him.

“Hey, whoa,” Ryan said.

“Are you the same man who called me a prude?” Robert retorted.

“Kissing doesn’t bother me, but when I witness blatant coppage, I have to speak up. And don’t tell me I didn’t see Tom petting your junk.”

Tom shrugged. “I can’t keep my hands off him. Do you blame me?”

“Nope. He’s pretty irresistible. Don’t mind me. Fuck away, Tiger.”

Tom met Robert’s eyes.

“No,” Robert said. “Absolutely not. Despite my policy of indulging you in every way possible, I have to draw a line here.”

“Ah, come on,” Tom said. “That was a long plane ride, and you refused to go into the toilet with me.”

“Yeah, sex in bathrooms is a part of my past I’m not keen to re-live.”

“Not even a handjob under the blanket?” Ryan said in exaggerated disbelief.

Tom shook his head.

“Both of you have an unhealthy fascination with sex in public places,” Robert told them.

“Now, Ducky,” Tom said. “We’ve talked about this. Sex is a natural expression of love.”

Ryan laughed so hard tears ran down his face. “I’m just grateful I lived to see this,” he said weakly as he leaned on Robert’s shoulder. “You are so owned.”

“Yes, I am,” Robert said with perfect equanimity. He put an arm around Ryan. “But don’t feel bad. Someday, you’ll be this happy.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Ryan straightened up as they pulled into the hotel entrance. “I’m fine just as I am.”

“You are fine,” Tom said. “But looks aren’t everything.”

Robert was chuckling as he shoved Ryan out of the car.

“Get checked in, and I’ll go fetch Scar,” Ryan said. “We’ll meet back here in fifteen, okay?”

Tom shot Robert a panicked glance.

“It might be a bit more than fifteen minutes,” Robert told Ryan. He winked. “It was a long flight.”

“Fine,” Ryan said. “Go polish whatever needs polishing and get your butts back down here.”

“He sounds jealous,” Tom said to Robert.

“That’s because he’s jealous.” Robert took Tom’s hand as they walked into the hotel. He genuinely didn’t care who saw or what they thought. He was as happy as he claimed, and he didn’t feel a need to hide it. Ryan had been right; he was good for Tom. However, Tom was just as good for him, and he was good with that. No need to analyze it. He would accept the gifts he was given and care for them as best he could.


	21. 21

Epilogue

Hawaii, Four years later…

Robert looked up from his work and called out, “Come in. It’s open.”

Ryan Reynolds entered the suite and hurried over to give Robert a hug. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“It wouldn’t be a party without you.”

Ryan looked at the mess on the coffee table. “What are you doing?”

“Wrapping a present, obviously.”

“It’s not that obvious.” Ryan picked up a small parquetry box and opened it. He whistled. “Patek Phillipe Nautilus. Nice!”

“I had the box made for it.”

“He’s gonna love it.”

“I hope so. I could have bought him a Ferrari for what that watch cost.”

“You bought him a Ferrari two years ago.”

“Not the most practical present for someone without a driver’s license, I admit.”

Ryan laughed. “You gave him a good reason to get one.” He paused. “Hard to believe the kid is twenty-three.”

“I sure as hell don’t.” Robert shook his head. “He’s not getting older; I’m regressing.”

Ryan made a rude noise. “Bullshit. You just got your second wind.”

“I like that. You know, you’re very wise for such a reprobate scoundrel.”

“I’m really more of a rogue, don’t you think?”

“Good point.” Robert wadded up another sheet of wrapping paper and threw it over his shoulder. “I’m hopeless at this.”

“Just put a fucking bow on the box. Why didn’t you buy one of those pretty little bags with glitter and tissue paper?”

“Because it’s for Tom not a twelve-year-old girl.”

“Dude, how can you tell the difference?”

Robert shook his head, smiling fondly at Ryan. “I’ve missed you.”

“My schedule has been insane.”

“I feel you. Hey, you’re staying the weekend, right?”

“When one of my dearest friends rents an entire resort for his boytoy’s birthday, I never refuse the invitation. So, who else is here?”

“Scarlett got here this morning. Three Chrisses arrived yesterday. Renner and Mackie couldn’t make it. The Holland clan is here.”

Ryan grimaced. “That’s either really cool or really awkward.”

Robert shrugged. “Tom’s mom is happy for him, and she has a soft spot for me, so, I’m lucky there. His dad… not so much.”

“You think he’ll cause trouble?”

“No. He respects Tom’s choices, even if he can barely hold in his….”

“Repulsion? Disappointment? Bewilderment?”

“All of the above, plus a few more. I can see he’s trying his best to be civil and look happy, but underneath, he’s appalled.”

“Someone should explain to him that being gay or bi or whatever doesn’t make anyone a failure.”

“He knows. This is really tough for him because he prides himself in his support of equal rights.” Robert shook his head. “I guess it’s different when it’s your kid.”

“He’ll probably come around when he gets used to the idea. It’s only been four years. Give him another decade or so.”

Robert smiled. “His brothers are very cool with it. Couldn’t give a rat’s ass that their big brother loves a man. In fact, Tom is off golfing with his brothers and his friend Harrison right now.”

“I’d keep an eye on that one.”

“What?”

“Oops, did I say that out loud?”

“Explain yourself while I make a pitcher of martinis.” Robert walked a few away to a bar trolley.

“Uh, you know, I’ve seen a few photos of Tom and his ‘personal assistant.’ Maybe I’m seeing things, but the way that guy looks at Tom….”

“To be fair, a lot of guys look at him like that. My boyfriend’s a dick magnet. I’m used to it, but I still don’t like it much.” Robert shrugged. “I’m only human.”

“You’re right, and the bottom line is that you trust him.”

“I do.” Robert came back with two martinis and handed one to Ryan. “So case closed.”

Ryan sipped his drink. “I wish I hadn’t given you so many reasons to not trust me.” He smiled. “Maybe I’d be getting a super nice watch on my birthday.”

“Hey,” Robert said softly.

“Don’t worry. I’m not getting all weepy.” Ryan finished his drink.

“It’s okay if you do. I’m always here for you.”

“Want to hear what I got Tom for his birthday?”

“Yes, I very much do want to hear what you got Tom.”

Ryan patted his jacket pocket. “It’s a phone case. Remember the one he got you that spells out The Godfather in rhinestones? I got him one that says The Godfather’s Boss.”

“He’ll love it.”

“It’s not too… juvenile for him?”

Robert snorted and added an eyeroll. “As if anything could be.”

The door flew open and Tom strode in, clothes hitting the floor like leaves in autumn.

“Hey, Tiger,” Ryan said.

Tom looked over at him and froze in the act of unzipping his trousers. His bare chest gleamed with a sheen of moisture. “Hey.” He smiled. “I’d hug you but I’m all sweaty.”

“Go have your shower. Ryan will be here all weekend,” Robert said.

Tom went over to give Robert a kiss and spotted the box on the table. “That’s pretty.”

“It will be here all weekend too.” Robert swatted Tom’s butt. “Go.”

Tom left, pausing to playfully slap Ryan’s cheek on his way past him. “Don’t forget, he’s taken.”

“Roger that,” Ryan replied.

“Later,” Tom said brightly as he disappeared down the hall.

“It hurts to see him so unhappy,” Ryan sobbed dramatically.

Robert laughed. “He does shine though, doesn’t he?”

“He had a good mentor.”

“I did my best to guide him, and yes, I used my influence where I could to open doors for him, but he walked through those doors on his own.” Robert paused. “And if the roles he was chosen for kept him close to me, what a happy coincidence.” He paused again. “Is it odd that I find his career more fulfilling than my own?”

Ryan shook his head. “It just means you’re in love, and why is my glass empty?”

Robert refilled Ryan’s glass from the pitcher.

“Do you still feel like a fool?” Ryan wondered aloud.

“About him? Yes and no. Sometimes, he makes me feel positively antediluvian, but most of the time, I’m just happy he’s in my life. Am I a fool for him?” Robert chuckled. “It’s not like I can hide it. Nor do I care. This fool is happy.”

“Putting aside the fact that I don’t know what anti-whatever means, I believe a person _should_ be willing to look like a fool for the one they love. Who cares what other people think anyway?” Ryan looked up as Tom returned in blue board shorts and a tuxedo-print T-shirt emblazoned with the words Birthday Suit. “Happy birthday,” Ryan said and stood to give Tom a hug. “Congratulations.” He kissed Tom’s cheek.

Tom hugged Ryan tightly before letting him go. He went to a small refrigerator and came back to sit on the arm of Robert’s chair. He looked at Robert and Ryan’s martini glasses and then at his bottle of beer. “Well, this certainly separates the lords from the peasants,” he said, before he took a drink. “So good to have beer again.”

“Enjoy it now. It won’t be long till you start filming Spider-Man 4,” Robert said. “I can hear the Spandex calling you.”

“Why are you harshing my buzz?” Tom asked. “On my birthday, no less.”

“Stop showing off for Ryan. He knows you wear the pants in this relationship.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “That’s easily the most sexist thing you’ve said in weeks.”

Robert managed to pull Tom onto his lap without spilling any drinks. “Does someone need a spanking?”

“Yes you do.” Tom looked over at Ryan. “You see what I have to deal with?”

“I’m so jealous.” Ryan sipped his martini.

“So… what’s in the pretty box?” Tom asked.

“You’ll find out when I’m ready to give it to you.” Robert kissed Tom’s cheek. “I haven’t even finished wrapping it.”

“It’s not your dick, is it?” Tom teased. “The last thing I need is a dick in a box.”

“You sure?” Ryan asked.

Tom smiled fondly at Robert. “I got all the dick I’ll ever need.” His smile turned impish. “Plus an attractive life support unit.”

“Really?” Robert said reproachfully. “I’d expect that level of childish crudity from Reynolds, but not from you.”

Tom laughed. “Because I’m _never_ childish or crude.” He finished the last half of his beer in several large gulps and put the bottle on the coffee table. “I’m supposed to be meeting Haz and the boys at the pool slide, but I’d rather hang with you guys, if that’s okay.”

“We should slip into our dancing shoes and join the party at some point,” Robert said.

Tom shifted his weight slightly. “But I just got comfortable. If Ryan would pour me one of those, life would be perfect.”

Robert met Ryan’s gaze. “And now you see what I put up with.”

“And again, I’m jealous.” Ryan fetched a martini glass from the cart and handed Tom a drink. “You’re welcome.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday.”

You’re right. Sorry.” Ryan poured himself another drink and sat back down. “So, now that Tony Stark is gone, do you think you’ll do any more movies together?”

“We started pre-production on Dr. Dolittle last week,” Tom said.

“Are you serious?”

“Of courserous,” Robert said.

Ryan chuckled. “Okay, I can see you as Dr. Dolittle, but you?” He looked at Tom.

“I’m Jip the dog. Just my voice though. I don’t wear a dog costume or anything like that.”

“Pity.” Ryan took a sip of his drink. “It’s pretty amazing you’ve been together for like four years and there’s no gossip about you.”

“Oh, there’s gossip,” Tom said. “But it’s mostly in form of fiction. And honestly, there’s more gossip about you and me than me and Robert.”

“Damn that Spideypool!” Ryan said. He took another drink. “That sweet, sweet Spideypool.”

“Now there’s a movie I’d pay to see,” Robert said, startling Tom and Ryan.

“You wouldn’t be jealous?” Tom asked.

“No, because you’d be acting. Duh.”

Ryan cleared his throat. “If you have a video camera, I’ve got a Deadpool costume in the trunk of my—”

“Check yourself,” Robert said. “I meant I’d like to see Deadpool in a Spider-Man movie or the other way ‘round. That would be pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, so do thousands of other people,” Ryan said. “You should Google yourself once in a while.”

“I would, if only I was as vain as you are.”

“Good one.” Ryan raised his glass to Robert. “So… are you going to change clothes at some point, and can I watch?”

Tom snatched up a spool of ribbon from the table and threw it at Ryan.

Ryan ducked. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Have some respect for a committed relationship,” Tom said.

“That would sound so righteous… if you weren’t literally sitting on your sugar daddy’s lap,” Ryan retorted.

Tom waved a hand in front of his face. “Man! The stench of jealousy is so rank.”

Ryan laughed. “I really miss you guys. You always know when I’m kidding. Other people get offended when I crack a joke.”

“It’s easy for us,” Robert said. “We know that you’re always joking.” He poked Tom in the ribs. “And you should go change out of those board shorts into something that will make jaws drop.”

“I just put these on.”

“Is this a hill you want to die on?”

“No.” Tom sighed. “What about you?”

“I just have to put on my jacket. I wouldn’t dare outshine you at your own party.” Robert kissed Tom’s cheek. “Go.”

Tom threw his arms around Robert’s neck, kissed him properly, and slid off his lap. “Be right back,” he said as he dashed back down the hall.

“God, you two are so sweet, I feel like I should check my insulin level,” Ryan said. “And yes, I am terribly jealous, but I’m also not ready for what you have.”

“I’m not judging you.”

“I just can’t help thinking there a lot more Toms and Scarletts out there that I haven’t met.”

Robert raised his glass to Ryan and gave him their old toast. “To the hunt.”

“Live while you’re young; sleep when you’re dead.” Ryan finished his drink.

“Live happy, die happy,” Robert amended.

“Okay, enough schmaltz.” Ryan set his glass down. “How many of Tom’s hot friends are here?”

“All of them,” Tom said from behind Ryan. He grinned. “But I’d better not catch you hitting on my brothers.”

Ryan held up his hands in surrender. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Do they look like you?”

Tom shook his head as he walked over to stand in front of Robert. “Will I pass?” he asked. He did a slow pirouette.

Robert ran his gaze from the top of Tom’s head to his feet and back up again. “You’re perfect.”

“I concur,” Ryan said. “And if the look you’re going for is Oxford choirboy, you nailed it.”

“Actually.” Tom smiled. “This is an Oxford coxswain’s blazer. The tailor called it a coxon. I had to have one immediately.”

“Of course, you did.” Ryan said. “You’re what? Twenty-two? Twenty-three?”

“Twenty-three yesterday.”

“And you still look like a high school freshman.”

Tom laughed. “At least I can squeeze out one more Spider-Man movie and break the curse.”

“My money’s on you,” Ryan said.

Robert stood. “Are we ready to party?”

“Almost.” Tom turned as he pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. “It’s my birthday, but I wanted to get you a card to let you know how I feel about you.”

“Not necessary. You show me how you feel on a regular basis.”

“Just read the bloody card.”

Robert took the card from the envelope and opened it.”

“Wait.” Tom snatched it back. “Before you read it, you should know I didn’t write these words. A couple of guys called Chapman and Coulter did. They’re song lyrics and they say what I want to say much better than I could say it.”

“I promise not to judge too harshly.” Robert took the card from Tom’s hand and read.

You're my guardian angel  
My light and my guide  
Your hand on my shoulder  
And you by my side.  
You make everything beautiful,  
You make me complete.  
Everything in my world  
I lay at your feet  
Like a song without words  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me.

Robert looked up from the card and met Tom’s gaze. His eyes were sparkling with tears and his throat was so tight, he couldn’t make words come out.

Tom smiled. “Now, I just need one kiss before I have to share you with everyone else.”

Ryan looked the other way because he didn’t want to intrude on what was a private, intimate moment, but he sneaked a peek. What he saw filled him with the best feeling he’d ever felt. He saw love and knew he’d had a hand in bringing it about. Someday, he’d have a love like that, and he’d treasure it and guard it as well as his friends did. But not tonight….

“Get a room,” Ryan said loudly. “Or join the party.”

Robert and Tom separated with soft, secret smiles for one another. They had the rest of their lives together, but right now, their friends were waiting for them. Hand in hand, they went out to celebrate their love with their chosen family.


End file.
